Remember Your Heart
by bramblerose-proudfoot
Summary: COMPLETE! After Voldie's destruction, Harry takes Snape into his home to care for him. Can there be reconciliation? HPSS
1. Thoughts on Snape

Remember Your Heart

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter One: Thoughts on Snape

"Bloody hell," mumbled Harry Potter. He knocked backed his tumbler of firewhiskey and brought the glass down hard on the side table. "Snape is in my house. Willingly admitted at that." He continued to mumble, stretched out in an overstuffed armchair, his system buzzing with the alcohol rushing through it. A peak through his shuttered lashes revealed that day had turned to night while he had sat lost in thought before the fire crackling in the fieldstone fireplace. Memories of the Gryffindor common room came to mind and all those nights he had stared at the flames there. But Ron and Hermione weren't coming to shake him out of his reverie, busy as they were with their own lives now. "Besides, they'd only say I'm mental for having Snape in my home!" Harry lifted up the bottle but stopped himself. "Can't be pissed if Snape needs something tonight."

_Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master, and the bane of my existence._ Harry snorted. _How cliché._ It may have been seven years since he laid eyes on Snape, but that sneer, the hatred burning in those cold black eyes, and the condescension in that silky voice, those memories had never faded. Harry had believed, even near to the end, that Snape would betray them all to Voldemort. But Snape had proven him wrong. He had stood next to Dumbledore at the final battle with Voldemort and was as equally responsible for Voldemort's destruction as Dumbledore or Harry. Yes, Harry fulfilled his prophecy by actually destroying Voldemort, but it was through the tutelage and assistance of many that the day was one. _And a bloody load of luck,_ Harry thought. Snape had protected his backside, seemingly pleased with hexing his former comrades. _It was the first time I can remember hearing Snape laugh and it wasn't a pretty sound_.

In the aftermath of that final, horrific battle, Snape wasn't to be found. The Ministry had instigated an official search, but either due to typical government bureaucracy or mere apathy, no trace, no leads, no evidence, nothing was ever found of Snape. The search was abandoned.

Harry spent a brief time after the last battle recuperating before being caught up in a whirlwind of parties, awards and honors. Although every speech he made downplayed his involvement and gave credit to the hard work and perseverance of many others, it was difficult _not_ to be overwhelmed when surrounded with ceaseless celebration in his honor. He rarely thought of Snape then, an utter killjoy in his opinion.

Until the reading of Dumbledore's will.

Dumbledore's death was a grief that he hid from the cameras, smarmy politicians and adoring public. Far too personal, he tucked it away in the back of his mind, sometimes brushing along its edges late at night alone in bed. It felt too large a thing to truly contemplate, greater by far than Sirius' devastating death. So he sealed it behind a door in his head, plastered a smile on his face and joined the post-Voldemort revelry.

The reading of Dumbledore's will, nearly six weeks following his death, forced Harry's pain to the forefront. He had left Harry only two things. The words "remember your heart" and his pensieve. Harry sat that night in his overpriced luxury hotel suite (ministry paid) and filled the pensieve with his tears. As the night wore on, Harry couldn't help but reflect on the time that he had invaded Snape's pensieve.

"I wanted to believe Snape a traitor, because if he was false, then perhaps so was his memory of my father and Sirius. Even after confronting Sirius, I wanted any excuse not to believe them capable of such behavior," Harry told himself. "I've wronged Snape time and again. Maybe it's finally time for me to grow up, accept my father was, at one time, an utter prat, that Snape was something better than what I believed. Can anything redeem the Potters to Snape?" Harry snorted at the idea that Snape might forgive him or James Potter. "Not likely, but I've got to do something, for the sake of my own soul at the least."

Harry began with the ministry investigation, scrapped that quickly for uselessness, and launched his own search. Seven years later, after countless hours, magical and Muggle investigators and a sizeable fortune, Snape was found in a Muggle mental hospital, restrained, heavily sedated and diagnosed with some type of delusional condition. Snape hadn't convinced anyone of his claims of being a powerful wizard and he had tried to hex a great many health care workers. The hexing had not been particularly effective as Harry had found his wand destroyed on the battle field.

As of this afternoon, Professor Severus Snape had been interred in Harry's guest bedroom and rendered nearly comatose by a variety of beneficial potions to induce a deep healing slumber. The mediwitch from St Mungo's had said that Snape would remain in this state for some time while he healed. "Just check on him from time to time, but you shouldn't see any changes. I'll be back in the morning," she had said cheerfully before departing earlier that evening. Harry had made a large donation to St Mungo's for the private service. He wanted to keep Snape's existence quiet, for who knew what enemies the man still had. The mediwitch had assured him that treating Snape at home wouldn't endanger his recovery.

"Shit!" Harry started from his chair. The room had begun to brighten with the coming dawn and Harry realized that he had been ruminating all night.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Harry took the stairs two at a time, stopping outside the guestroom door. "Of all the irresponsible things I could do..." he muttered and eased the door open. Snape was lying on his back, just as he had been when first brought to the house. _He_ _looks like he's laid out in a coffin_, Harry thought and a shiver ran through him. He quickly went to the bedside. Snape's chest slowly rose and fell and Harry let go of the breath he was holding.

Snape's hair had been shorn close in Muggle care and was liberally salted with gray and white; his face was gaunt and sickly pale, making his nose all the more out of proportion; his thin body seemed all sharp angles even through the softness of the blankets.

Harry had arranged for black pajamas for Snape to rest in. He couldn't see Snape in anything but black; the mediwitch thought it was morbid. Harry, with the mediwitch supervising, spelled the bed so that Snape was actually slightly levitated off the mattress, so as not to exacerbate his bedsores any further.

Scooping up the parchments resting on the nightstand, Harry began reviewing the written instructions the mediwitch had left, to be sure he had not forgotten to do anything. _Other than check on him,_ he thought miserably A strange prickling sensation made him glance over at Snape, where Harry metintent black eyes.

The instruction parchment slowly fluttered to the ground.


	2. Snape's Awake

Chapter Two: Snape's Awake

Snape's eyes remained fixed on Harry, who felt unable to move under their penetrating gaze. Snape's lips moved and his Adam's apple bobbed up and down but no sound was heard. This movement startled Harry into motion and he retrieved a cup of liquid the mediwitch had set aside for just this purpose. Inserting a straw into the drink, Harry leaned close and offered.

"Just a bit. Too much won't be good for your stomach." Harry advised softly.

Snape's eyes narrowed but he took several small sips. "Potter" he hissed. His eyes remained narrowed and his lip curled into a familiar sneer.

Harry used the excuse of putting the cup aside to glance away from Snape. Looking back, Snape's eyes were closed and his breathing indicated he was again asleep.

Harry retreated to the kitchen and began making tea. He felt shaky, like he had just dodged a nasty hex.

'Well, what did I truly expect? Pledges of eternal gratitude? My hero? How could one word express so much hatred? Perhaps the way he hissed it like some poisonous snake.' Harry poured himself a cup of tea and buttered a scone. He ate and drank mechanically as he considered Snape. 'Perhaps I can keep dosing him with potions and avoid any confrontations? Just like those muggles who doped him and left him to rot.' Harry sighed. 'I found him, took him from that and brought him here so he could recover properly. So now I just wait for him to tear into me.' A lightening bolt of rage electrified him. "Doesn't he realize what I've gone through to get him here?!" Harry's outburst surprised him and the anger disappeared as quickly as it had come. "No, he doesn't," Harry muttered into his tea cup. "I'm an idiot to think he'd feel anything but hatred for me. I brought him here to make things right, not to win over his affections." Harry snorted at the mental picture of an affectionate Snape. "I will do right by him, no matter his hatred." He was resolute, but why was his chest tight?

A loud crack outside announced a visitor. Harry glanced out the window to see the mediwitch walking to the door. His wards were set to allow only a select few to apparate to the grounds. He waved his hand absently and the door opened for her.

"Good morning, Hypericia" called Harry as she stepped inside.*

"Good morning, Harry!" she returned cheerily. "How's sleeping beauty?"

Harry snorted. "He woke briefly and I gave him a sip to drink. He knew who I was because he spoke my name (or he was having nightmares involving me) and then fell back asleep rather quickly."

"Really? He woke? Well the drink had a strong sleep potion in it. Can't have him up prematurely. Good that he knew you, some muggle drugs can damage the mind so it's a positive that he recognized you. Still early though. We'll see!" She clapped a friendly hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed.

Harry pasted a weak smile on his face. "Tea, Hypericia? Mrs. Weasley also sent a batch of scones." Harry set out the plate of scones, butter, and jelly and poured a cup of tea at her nod.

"Lovely, lovely," she praised between bites. "Always rushing around, never a moment to enjoy a spot of tea. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Well, let me go check on Mr. Snape." She set her tea cup down and smiled at Harry.

"Do you need anything?" Harry inquired.

"No, no. You stay here and let me do my work." With another pat she headed upstairs.

"I have no desire to go upstairs." Harry stated softly. He flicked his wrist and the dishes set off to wash and put themselves away.

The ringing of the phone interrupted the silence. Harry found he rather preferred a combination of magical and muggle devices. His cottage was originally muggle and he kept the phone that was already there.

"Hello?" he queried.

"Harry! It's Arthur Weasley! How are you? Hermione let me make the call. Brilliant, this telephone, brilliant! I'm here to watch the grandkids you know. Molly's quite busy and I was glad to take the day to help. Hermione needs a bit of time to herself you understand, new mother and all. Well, here's Hermione!" Harry chuckled. Mr. Weasley's enthusiasm for muggles had not waned. He loved visiting Ron and Hermione's house and exploring all the _functional_ "muggle artifacts" Hermione chose to use in her household.

"Hi Harry." Hermione's voice seemed so calm and content these days. That tight spot in his chest loosened just hearing her.

"Hi Hermione. How is everyone?"

"Munchkins sleeping through the night routinely. Alleluia! Ron's alive and unscathed. Myself, tired but happy."

"Glad to hear it. What's up?"

"Just a quick check to see how you are and your guest."

"He woke. Briefly. This morning." Harry's voice was flat. Somewhere an invisible demon was giggling madly as it tightened the knot in Harry's chest.

"Conflicting emotions?" Hermione asked softly. She knew him better than he did at times.

"Yeah." Harry was studying the floor. Hermione wasn't even there, but he still didn't want to lift his eyes.

"When you're ready to talk, I'm here." She said.

"Thanks."

"He can always go to St Mungo's." Hermione felt that Snape should have been there anyway.

"No. It's not safe. Remember Bode?"

"Well, I'm here for you." Hermione was still speaking softly. In the background he could hear the loud wail of a disgruntled baby and soon another joining in.

"Thanks Hermione. Let Ron know I won't make the next Cannons game so he can find someone else to go with him. I'll let you go."

"Bye Harry. We'll talk soon.

"Bye Hermione."

"Well," Hypericia had come downstairs. "He's still out cold and that's good. He's healing right on pace so we'll just let things go as they are. There's a drink aside should he wake. Keep an eye on him and I'll be back around lunch I expect. Floo St Mungo's if there's an emergency. Okay?"

"Yes Hypericia. Got it. Leave yourself some extra time and I'll serve lunch."

"Wonderful!" She smiled at Harry and swept out.

***

The next few days crept by, each day nearly identical to the other. Snape slept. Hypericia checked on him several times a day. Harry questioned his decisions and sanity. An insane demon delightfully twisted Harry's innards.

While Harry's mind was busy with Snape, he kept his body busy in the garden. Yard work at the Dursley's had been torture, here it was pleasure. There was peace to be found digging in the soil. The cottage was quite old and once had a magnificent garden. It was like finding buried treasure as each plant matured enough for Harry to recognize. Roses, foxglove, hollyhocks, daisies, peonies and lilacs were discovered. He dug out the overgrowth, pruned and divided. He started a compost heap and amended the soil with rotted manure. He mulched, watered and planted anew. In his mind he didn't see the manicured copy cat style his Aunt Petunia preferred but rather the wild abandoned of the Burrow. It was with great satisfaction that he saw his garden take shape.

This particular afternoon, about a week after Snape's arrival, Harry was contemplating where to locate an herb garden. After so many years of eating poorly he had developed a taste for eating well and found cooking enjoyable. Experiments led him to discover the freshest foods were usually the best, therefore fresh herbs could only add to the experience.

'Let's not go too crazy. Just the ones you actually use, like basil, oregano, sage, chive, rosemary, thyme maybe parsley. Need lots of sun and well drained soil. Maybe over…' His thoughts were interrupted as Hypericia stepped outside.

"He's awake!" she said merrily. Blinking in the bright sun she didn't notice Harry go pale. (Or hear the giggling demon.) "Weak as a newborn, got him propped up. Will you take him some tea and beef broth? Thanks! He may need some help and I doubt he'll like that but remember he's weak. I need to head back to St Mungo's but I'll be back around dinner. There's a clearly labeled pain potion if he complains of pain. Floo if there's an emergency." She smiled widely and with a crack, disapparated.

Harry stood still for a long moment before moving one heavy foot after another to the cottage. After washing his hands, he prepared tea and broth as if for his own last meal. He loaded up a tray with the necessaries and numbly walked upstairs.

He stepped into the guest bedroom after a soft tap on the door. Snape was indeed awake, sitting propped up on a wide array of pillows and still looking deathly ill. His eyes had narrowed and locked on Harry as he came in with the tray.

"Potter," he hissed.

"Yes, Professor." Harry forced himself closer and set the tray on the bedside table, shifting the potion bottles to make room. "I've brought you some tea and broth. Hypericia, the mediwitch, has been giving you nutritive potions…"

"Potter! Stop blathering. Where am I?"

"In my home." Ah, the interrogation begins. The demon is dancing now.

A long cold silence and Snape's eyes were drilling holes into Harry. Harry held his gaze but wished Snape would blink.

"Have you derived a great deal of satisfaction? Does it amuse you? To see me like this? Do you feel superior? Settling some score? Revenge? Have Weasley and Granger delighted in this as well?" Snape had started in an emotionless voice and ended in a fierce snarl. Snape's face suffused red with emotion. At one time Harry would have been enraged with Snape's accusations, now a sense of sadness pervaded him.

"You have a lengthy recovery ahead of you. There was concern for your safety at St Mungo's. The aurors are kept busy even to this day and you've made many enemies." Harry said calmly.

"So you hide behind Gryffindor nobility. Always the hero, Potter?" Snape sneered. "Spare me. Send me to St Mungo's."

"The Fidelius Charm is in use to protect this place. At least consider…"

"No!" Snape shouted, coughed and began to choke. Harry quickly leaned Snape forward and slapped his back with several sharp blows to help dislodge the blockage. The choking stopped and Snape took in a rattled breath. He panted as if he had been running. Harry shifted Snape to recline against the pillows again. He took the napkin from the tray and wiped the spittle from Snape's face. Harry then held up the tea cup. Snape reached for it with a shaking hand, so much so that Harry wrapped his hand over Snape's and assisted him in taking a drink.

"Find another charity case Potter. I don't want your pity." Snape said hoarsely.

"I don't pity you. I don't feel sorry for you. Despite all the terrible things in your life you've always had the ability to choose how to respond. You let the world see you as a miserable git; even the ministry didn't really make an effort to find you after the last battle. But I came to understand my responsibility, thus you are here. If you don't want charity then I'll accept your financial reimbursement. I warn you now it's a considerable sum." Although irritated, Harry's voice remained calm.

"What do you think your responsibility is to me?" Snape growled.

"You fought Voldemort for longer than I've been alive. For that fact alone you should be honored." Snape snorted. "The Order was decimated and in disarray. The ministry did you a great disservice by not finding you immediately. After the reading of Dumbledore's will, I knew something had to be done. Dumbledore would have found you. It was the right thing to do. I had the means, I did it."

"Convince of your own moral superiority? Comparing yourself to Dumbledore? You are nothing to him. Nothing! It's a wonder your swollen head fit through the door. Self-righteous, self-aggrandizing, pompous…" Snape sputtered to a halt.

Harry looked at Snape closely. He was sickly pale again, his thin lips drawn back over his teeth in a feral manner, his black eyes sparked with rage. Harry had a sudden impulse to grin but restrained himself.

"Broth?" He asked softly, offering the cup. Snape looked wary. "You're taxing yourself and will set back your recovery. If you wish to go to St Mungo's, you'll need whatever strength you can manage for the transfer." Harry offered the broth again. Snape slowly took it, watching Harry carefully. Harry put his hand over Snape's to steady the cup and helped him to drink all the broth. Harry set the cup aside, refolded the napkin to cover the earlier spittle and handed it to Snape. Snape wiped his face and let the napkin drop. Snape was clearly exhausted and Harry removed several pillows so he could lie comfortably. As Harry gathered the tray and napkin, he heard Snape mutter, "Conceited whelp looking for me to assuage some misplaced sense of guilt." Harry sighed, headed for the door, stopping briefly to see Snape's heavy eyelids close.

***

"He drank both the broth and the tea," he told Hypericia at dinner. "He's been sleeping since."

"Good, good, "Hypericia smiled. "Same for him for dinner. Oh, I see you have it ready! I'll take care of that. You finish your dinner." The mediwitch relieved Harry of the tray and bustled upstairs.

Harry poked and prodded at his meal. 'Stubborn prat, how can I fix things if he won't let me." Harry dropped his fork onto the plate with a clatter.' Why do I let him bother me? He always knows how to get under my skin. Grow up already, I'm not seventeen anymore. If he wants to leave, I can't take it personally." He sent the dishes off to take care of themselves.

Hypericia found him a bit later in the living room staring into the fire.

"Well now," Hypericia still seemed cheerful. "He drank all his dinner and he's sound asleep. I'm surprised you didn't hear the fuss he made at my cleansing charm, like I had right scoured him." She chuckled. "Anywho, caring for someone can be very tiring, so you get your sleep too. Use that charm I taught you to alert you if he has a problem tonight." She took a deep breath and let it out with a whoosh. "Otherwise I'll see you in the morning."

"When is he leaving for St Mungo's?" Harry inquired dully, still staring into the fire.

"Idiot idea. Talked him out of that right quick. He'll leave here under his own power when I say so." Hypericia chuckled again. "Good night."

"Good night Hypericia" returned Harry.

Harry sat for a good while longer staring at the fire, a small smile on his face. The mad demon grumped that his games were no longer fun and cast about for another soul to torture. Harry felt the tension on his chest disappear completely for the first time in a week. 'Now why's that I wonder?'

* * *

* Hypericia derived from _Hypericum perforatum, _the Latin for St John's Wort, an herb often used to treat depression.


	3. The Days After

Chapter 3: The Days After

"Why don't you bring Mr. Snape his breakfast, Harry? I'll just check by around dinner. There's the list of potions for him to take until then." Hypericia handed Harry a list of instructions. "Run a cleansing charm over him, will you? He'll bitch, but don't be put off. He should be awake longer this morning and nap after lunch. Floo St Mungo's if you have any emergency. I'm off!" Hypericia grinned, was out the door without a word from Harry.

Harry placed porridge, toast and tea on the tray and tucked the_ Daily Prophet_ under his arm. He headed upstairs, wondering why he felt so much better today. "It's not as if Snape likes me any better today," he thought. Harry sighed, "Let's see what other creative accusations he can spew forth."

Harry gently toed opened the door to the guest room. Snape was lying flat on his back, wide awake. Hypericia had not propped him up. His color looked better, compared to yesterday anyway, since he was generally sallow. Snape watched as Harry came into the room.

"Good morning, Professor," greeted Harry. "Hypericia said something a bit more solid might be good today. Let me help you up." Harry kept his voice bland, as he knew a cheery voice would only irritate Snape. Snape gave a short nod and Harry slipped an arm around him, pulled him up and arranged the pillows so Snape could sit comfortably. Snape weighed nearly nothing to Harry, which was quite worrisome. When Harry stepped back, Snape was glaring.

"You are a wizard, are you not? Must you paw me?" he said.

"I guess you bring out the bumbling teenager in me, sir." Harry couldn't keep his lips from quirking with humor. Harry set the tray on Snape's lap, gave a small wave of his hand so that the tray would hover there at the proper height, and he sat down on chair near the bedside. Snape's hand trembled violently as he reached for the spoon. Harry moved closer, picked up the spoon, scooped up some porridge and offered a bite. Snape's face paled and seemed to tighten, but he slowly opened his mouth and accepted the porridge. Harry fed him until Snape refused more.

"Soon you'll be strong enough to throw the food at me, as well as eat by yourself. There's no shame in this, but I know it's uncomfortable. I've spent enough time in a sick bed to understand," Harry said softly.

"Of all the things I don't want from you, pity is the one I want least," hissed Snape.

"It's more empathy, sir, than pity," Harry checked a sharper response.

Snape managed some of the toast by himself, the shaking mattered far less as long as he got the toast to his mouth. Harry put his hand over Snape's to assist with the tea.

When Snape finished, Harry gave another wave of his hand and the tray drifted off to the kitchen to clean up.

"Showing off?" said Snape.

"I was reminded recently that I am a wizard," Snape snorted. Harry offered the newspaper, which Snape took, and excused himself.

Harry went off to do some minor housekeeping, review the morning owl post and generally attend those little daily items that demand attention. He checked in on Snape perhaps 20 minutes later and saw the professor squinting at the paper. Between the movement of the paper's pictures and the vibration of his hands, Snape was having difficulties. Harry watched the paper slide to the floor; Snape grunted his irritation and laid his head on the pillows, eyes closed. Harry came into the room quietly, picked up the paper, took a moment to put the paper in its proper order, sat on the chair and began to read aloud.

"_Former Minister Fudge Rocked By Scandal,_" Harry read.

"I've already read that. Start on page three, the article on the new werewolf legislation," Snape ordered. Harry read, skipping articles as directed.

_"Cannons Can't Catch,"_ Harry sighed. "Just as well that I missed that game. Ron must be miserable; the Cannons were doing so well there for a while.

Snape sniffed, "The Cannons will never win, there's a curse on them, supposedly by the Gloucestershire Gargoyles."

"I've never heard that."

"You have to be in the right circles to know that. How have the Harpies done?"

"Subtly cheated their way to the national championship five years running."

"Not so subtle if their cheating has been suspected."

"Flint's playing for them now. He's not subtle and I've played against him so I know he cheats."

"Played recently?" asked Snape.

"No, too busy for Quidditch. Besides I don't want to be on a team just for looks or as a draw; I want to play because the team thinks I'm talented enough to be an asset. Getting too old for that now and I'm still too busy," Harry sighed.

"I rather think a cabbage would be of more use to the Cannons than their current team."

Harry chuckled, "You're almost funny. Of course now I'll have to have Ron look into this supposed curse. He's an auror now, married to Hermione and they have twins, Milo and David. The twins are about six months now, both with the Weasley red hair. Hermione is a researcher for some think tank who contracts with the ministry."

"Other than the former Miss Granger at a think tank, there are so many things wrong on so many levels with your recent statements that I've chosen to ignore that you even spoke." Harry chuckled again. "Order a copy of the most recent _Potions Today_. Have you told anyone of my being here?"

"Other than Hypericia, Ron and Hermione, no," Harry replied.

"Who's headmaster at Hogwarts?"

"Professor McGonagall."

"Send her an owl, explain the situation, and tell her I'd like to speak with her at her convenience."

"I'll invite her to dinner on the weekend, or would you rather wait until you're up and about?"

"No, whenever she's available. I'm tired, you may leave. First get rid of all these damn pillows." Harry flicked his wrist and all but two of the pillows disappeared while Snape was gently lowered.

"Oh! I did forget something. Accio wand!" Harry's wand flew into the room; he pointed the wand at Snape, who stiffened. Harry muttered a charm and raced out the door.

"Potter!" Snape yelled to the retreating figure, in protest of the cleansing charm Harry had hit him with.

***

The week passed uneventfully. Snape groused and grumbled. Harry fed him despite the glares, cleansed him despite the yelling, and sent for reading material as ordered. Hypericia checked in once a day and reduced the number of potions that Snape was required to ingest.

"Well, I think you'll be fine this weekend without me," stated Hypericia on Friday. "So I'll be back in on Monday when we'll need to discuss physical therapy. I'll have to bring in someone else for that. Let me think on it the weekend, need someone I can trust and I don't really know many of the therapists." Hypericia was sitting next to Snape's bed; Harry standing in the doorway.

Snape had sneered at the idea of physical therapy. "A simple muscle stimulation potion should suffice. Another person and this therapy won't be required," he said.

"Well, just like a nutritive potion isn't a replacement for food; a muscle stimulation potion will aid you, and probably be used, but it's not a substitution for actually getting off your ass and moving," Hypericia smiled and patted Snape's hand, which withdrew quickly. "Potions can't do everything."

Harry laughed, "Why Hypericia, don't you know you can brew fame, bottle glory and put a stopper in death?" Snape glowered at Harry.

Hypericia laughed as well, "Now I know where to go should I need any of that. Enjoy your weekend! I'm away to Bath myself. Always good to take some quiet time to renew. I'll see you lads on Monday." Still chuckling, Hypericia left.

"Mocking me?" asked Snape.

"Teasing a bit. You'll survive," Harry smiled at Snape, who sneered in return. "I've a note from Professor McGonagall. She can't come for dinner, but she'll stop in tomorrow afternoon to visit with you." Snape nodded and gestured for Harry to begin reading the recent copy of Potions Update. Harry picked up the journal, "Hypericia's mention of Bath made me wonder, would you rather have me assist you in a real bath, instead of the cleansing charm?" Harry flipped to where he had left off prior to Hypericia's arrival and glanced at Snape for an answer. Snape was looking warily at Harry.

"Professor?" Harry asked. He thought he asked a simple question.

"I think not," Snape finally responded. Considering him quite odd, Harry shrugged and began reading.

***

On Saturday afternoon, Harry was pleased to have Headmistress Minerva McGonagall in his home.

"Headmistress, so good to see you," Harry said, smiling, as he opened the door for her. Her hair was in her usual tight bun, with more gray than Harry remembered and the lines showed clearly on her face. She hugged him briefly and stepped back to look at him carefully, her hands at his shoulders holding him in place.

"Please Harry, call me Minerva. It's wonderful to see you as well. I believe it's been years since we've seen one another. You must stop up at Hogwarts' from time to time," she scolded.

"It's hard to go back there," Harry said softly.

"I know, but there's a portrait in my office that might have a few words of comfort for you," she cupped his check briefly. "The artist did a wonderful job capturing that twinkle. I do believe that he encourages the mischief of the other portraits as well." She smiled at this recollection.

Harry smiled, "The professor is in the room at the top of the stairs, to the left. Shall I bring up tea?"

"How is he?"

"Snarky git as usual. He's recovering nicely and quickly from years of neglect. Mediwitch Hypericia from St. Mungo's has been enormously helpful."

"Where did you find him?"

"A Muggle insane asylum, diagnosed with some strange acute delusional condition with violent tendencies. He didn't know a thing that was happening to him when I went to get him. He's changed so much in the past two weeks. He hasn't said anything, but I think he's looking forward to having his life back." Minerva pursed her lips.

"How did he end up in the institution where you found him?" she inquired.

"Don't know. It was blind luck that my investigator found him there at all. There were no transfer papers; his name was different than any other we've seen used. Snape hasn't really talked of his experiences and I haven't asked."

"Harry, I would like to speak to Severus privately," Minerva said.

"Of course. I'll send up the tea tray." Minerva went up the stairs to see Snape and Harry sent the levitated tea tray shortly thereafter.

Harry sat at a small writing desk in his living room, catching up on paperwork. After the defeat of Voldemort, he had found himself the recipient of a great deal of money, donations from wizard folk throughout the British Isles, and the world, in gratitude of what he had done. He received everything from the few knuts saved up by a school child to thousands of galleons from appreciative wealthy gentry and businesses. Harry couldn't keep such money for himself, nor could he return it without insulting a great many people, so he set up a charitable foundation to aid Voldemort's victims. When that was reported in the Daily Prophet, even more money poured him. It quickly spun out of his control and Harry soon found it necessary to hire a staff, secure office space, create the proper accounts at Gringotts, and generally act not only as a responsible adult but as the director of a multi-million galleon charitable organization. Fortunately, he put good people in place at the White Bumblebee Foundation to handle most things, but Harry did like to be involved and gave final approval to all major grants.

Harry was now reviewing a request for housing assistance and financial support for a Muggleborn witch who had a six year old daughter, courtesy of rape by Draco Malfoy. Harry approved the request with an additional note to aid the witch in finding employment and necessary child care. Malfoy's death was one that Harry did not regret, although he died at Ron's spell in the end. Malfoy had engendered two children through rape that Harry knew.

Harry worked for a while, and then sent off Hedwig to deliver papers to the Foundation. He got up, summoned a butterbeer and sat on the couch. "McGonagall's been up there a long time," he thought. "Snape hasn't talked to me that long. I could have updated him on quite a few things, if he had wanted to know. Another snub I imagine. Why is this bothering me? I've fed him, cleansed him, read to him, dosed him with potions, and fluffed his pillows. Bloody hell, I'm just a manservant!"

Harry got up and poured himself a firewhiskey. "I need to call Ron and go hang out. Except Ron's married with children now so he doesn't hang out all that much anymore. How about Dean or Seamus or even Neville? Neville's married to Susan Bones. Dean's married to some Ravenclaw. Now Seamus is still footloose, I'll have to get in touch with him. The Weasley twins are still playing the field as well and they'll be good fun. I deserve some fun. When Snape's well enough, I'll go out on the town." Harry groaned. "And be mobbed again. Maybe we can go to muggle London instead where no one knows me. Yeah, that's what we'll do and we'll invite Seamus too."

Harry looked up as Minerva came down the stairs. Her face was blank, unreadable.

"Can I offer you a drink?" Harry felt concerned for her. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything's fine," she gave him a thin smile. "I'm afraid I'll need to pass on that drink. Please stop in next time you're in the area and see me. I need to return to Hogwarts now." Harry gave her a hug and she squeezed him back. "Hermione visited not long ago, but I believe she just wanted to show the library to the twins," she smiled more naturally this time and Harry smiled back. "Take care, Harry."

"Take care, Minerva." McGonagall stepped away from Harry and apparated with a crack.

Harry walked upstairs and tapped on Snape's door.

"Yes?" Snape replied, sounding exhausted. Harry stepped inside and saw that Snape looked as exhausted as his voice indicated.

"Would you like me to bring dinner?" Harry waved away the tea things.

"No," Snape closed his eyes.

"You should take your evening potions then, in case you sleep the night." Harry picked up the two potions Hypericia had instructed to be taken in the evening. Snape drank them and lay down after Harry banished the extra pillows.

"Do you want to talk?" Harry wondered if it was really exhaustion or something else.

"No."

A spike of hot anger shot through Harry. "Insufferable prat!" he raged in his head. He turned on his heel and walked out of the room, closing the door with more force than necessary. "Talking to me would me acknowledging me as an adult. Can't have that can we?" Harry walked across the hall to his own room letting that door close loudly as well. He paced around the room for a few minutes waiting for his irritation to abate. When it didn't, Harry stomped down the stairs, summoned his Firebolt from over the living room mantle and stepped outside. Before taking off, Harry spelled his wand to alert him if Snape had an emergency.

"Up!" he commanded his Firebolt. The broom hovered for him at the perfect height. That height had definitely changed since third year, when he received the broom. Seventh year, he had a final growth spurt where he capped off his height at a respectable six foot even. It didn't even put him close to Ron, but at least he didn't look up to nearly everyone. Harry pushed off the ground and accelerated, choosing to stay low and skim the trees, even to duck down and slalom between the trees. Harry whooped in pure exhilaration. "I've got do this more often!" he thought. Harry cruised out to the sea, which was only a few miles from his cottage. The fog was in so Harry chanced no one seeing him. The waves were large due to a storm further out and Harry dove into the troughs between swells, climbing out just high enough to smack the top of the wave with his hand before diving into the next trough.

He played like this for nearly an hour, before flying home, exhausted, wet and happy. He charmed his Firebolt and himself dry and checked on Snape, who was sound asleep. After a light supper, Harry sat again in the living room staring at the fire with a glass of firewhiskey. "Snape hates me and that's fact," he thought. "So I'll do my duty and when he's ready, he'll be out of my life and I can start living without guilt." Knocking back the firewhiskey, Harry headed off to bed wondering why he had to keep giving himself these little talks.

***

Sunday morning Harry brought up breakfast and the paper to Snape and left without a word. Harry had decided to get back to working on his herb garden, the one he had abandoned over a week ago when Snape had regained consciousness. He busied himself with laying out the herb garden location and digging out the grass and weeds, which were added to the compost pile. Later he would turn over the soil and amend it with finished compost. Harry paused after an hour to check on Snape and collect his breakfast tray. Snape had finished the tea, but had barely eaten anything.

"Okay, sir?" Harry asked. "You didn't eat much."

"Go away," Snape said, without lifting his eyes from the paper.

Harry sighed, took care of the breakfast tray and returned to his gardening. Harry glanced up at the window to Snape's room at one point, sure that he was being watched and caught a glimpse of Snape's face at the window. "He's out of bed," thought Harry, worried. He made sure the wand was set to alert him if Snape had an emergency. Fifteen minutes later Harry was startled by the shrieking alarm from his wand. He stared at his wand for a moment before his mind processed what was happening and then apparated to Snape's room.


	4. Blub, Blub, Blub

Chapter 4: Blub, Blub, Blub

Snape wasn't there. The bedcovers were tossed aside and there was no Snape in the bed. Harry scouted the small room quickly. No Snape. Harry stepped into the hall to begin a search and notice that the bathroom door was closed. Harry always left the bathroom door open to indicate that it was available. He charged into the bathroom, hoping that it was indeed an emergency, or he might never hear the end of it. No Snape on the toilet or floor. There was water in the bathtub; it was nearly full to the top. Harry stepped closer and leaned to look into the tub. "Ahhh!" Harry cried out seeing a pale form under the water. He shoved both hands into the water, grabbed Snape by the shoulders and almost effortlessly pulled him from the tub to the floor. Harry pushed Snape on his side and saw water come from his mouth. He leaned close to Snape and observed no respiration. Quickly pushing Snape to his back, Harry straddled his hips, placed one hand on top of the other, set the heel of the bottom hand under Snape's ribcage and gave a quick upward thrust. Water came out from Snape's mouth. Harry gave several more thrusts to Snape's abdomen until no more water came from his mouth. Harry scrambled off Snape to his head, which he tipped back, pinched Snape's nose and began mouth to mouth breathing. Suddenly Snape coughed and took a shaky breath on his own.

Harry sat back and leaned against the bathroom wall, feeling shaky himself, and observed Snape's breathing to see that it remained regular. Harry was suddenly conscious of the fact that Snape was no longer covered head to toe in clothing and that the only time he had ever seen Snape even remotely revealed was in Dumbledore's pensieve when his father and Sirius had "teased" Snape. Snape couldn't be anymore revealed than now. Harry knew Snape was thin but could see now that his skin stretched over his bony frame like a plastic bag loaded with sharp objects nearly piercing the sides. Scars crisscrossed his skin as a spider web. Some scars were clearly knife work, some burns and the origins of others indefinable by just appearance. An intricate pattern of scars on his thighs were so clearly regular Harry wonder if they were self-inflicted. In many places the scars inhibited the growth of black body hair on the pasty skin making him look patchy. A small sound drew Harry from his examination. Snape was looking at Harry with narrowed eyes and a red face.

"Well, you are your father's son, you fucking pervert!" Snape spoke in a hoarse whisper. Snape looked away from Harry and with great effort brought a hand up to cover his face.

Harry studied Snape for a moment, grabbed a large bath towel off a nearby hook and gently wrapped Snape, covering his exposure. Harry spelled Snape dry, carefully picked him up and carried him to the bed. After placing him in the bed and covering him with the blankets, Harry charmed pajamas onto him.

"I'm going to Floo St Mungo's to have you checked out." Harry said. He turned to leave the room, and then turned back to Snape. Snape watched as Harry drew off his t-shirt. Harry turned around slowly so that Snape could see the scars that laced his torso and back. He stopped turning, faced Snape and unzipped his jeans and pushed them and his boxers down enough to show a long horizontal scar low on his abdomen. "While most of mine came from others, not all of them did." Harry redressed with Snape eyeing him with almost a curious expression. Harry headed out of the room then paused on the threshold. "I'm not James" he said softly and continued out of the room.

***

"He's sleeping now," said the mediwizard as he joined Harry in the living room. "I've checked him over and he seems to have suffered no permanent damage. Your quick action saved his life. How did it happen?" The mediwizard sat on a chair across from Harry.

"I'm not sure. I was working outside in the garden. My wand was set to alert me in an emergency. I found him under the water in the tub after the alarm." Harry shivered. "He's done nothing but complain about the cleansing charms, yet he refused my offer to assist him in a bath. I knew he was up; maybe he just wanted to bathe privately. He's still so weak…" Harry trailed off.

"Yes, he probably couldn't help himself if he slid under the water." The mediwizard sighed. "We should consider…has anything happened recently where he may not want to save himself?"

"Suicide?" whispered Harry. "Snape doesn't seem the type."

"Is there a certain type? Many people of all "types" can be driven to suicide with the right motivation. It should be looked into as a possibility." The mediwizard looked closely at Harry. Harry began to feel like he was the one being examined. Harry certainly didn't want to discuss what he might know about suicide. He fidgeted, and then stood.

"Thank you for coming. I'm sure you will apprise Hypericia of the situation. You'll need to Floo to leave as you did coming in. My wards aren't set to allow you to apparate." Harry held out his hand; the mediwizard stood up and shook hands with him.

"I hope the rest of your day is uneventful" said the mediwizard.

"Thank you again," responded Harry. The mediwizard used the Floo to return to St Mungo's. Harry sank down into the sofa once more. 'He was just too weak to get out of the tub. I know he was upset after Minerva came yesterday, but suicide. No, not that. No.' Harry shivered again picturing that skeletal scarred form lying still on his bathroom floor. 'It was just an accident. Stubborn prat should have let me help.' Harry got up and went to clean up and prepare dinner, needing to be occupied.

Snape slept through dinner and Harry retired early. He lay in bed thinking on the day's events. 'Was he embarrassed? Is that why he wouldn't let me help him bathe? He looked at me so funny when I offered. He called me a pervert too. Was it just his scarring or does he think it's sexual? Scars are nothing offensive to me and like I really want to make advances on a sickly gaunt old former professor who got his jollies by making me miserable.' Harry snorted. He lay awake a long time but he just couldn't figure out Professor Severus Snape.

***

Harry startled awake. Had he heard something? It was quiet now and there was no alarm from his wand. What was that? A moan, a groan, Harry couldn't be sure but there was something. He got out from bed and stepped into the hall. It was quiet again and all he heard was the pat pat sound of his bare feet on the wood floor. There it was again! A soft whimper came from Snape's room. Harry opened the door a bit to peek into the room. Snape was tossing and turning is his bed, the blankets were off and the top sheet was twisted around him. Snape's bony fingers clawed at the restraining sheet, but he didn't have the strength to undo it. He was sweating and making soft sad sounds. Harry walked close to the bed and sat on the edge. Snape froze. Harry reached out and lightly placed his hand on Snape's shoulder.

"Wake up, you're having a nightmare," he whispered. Snape remained still for a moment before his nightmare overcame him again. Snape began struggling again and ground his teeth together as if desperate to make a sound yet frightened to cry out.

"Wake up" said Harry in a louder voice, shaking Snape lightly. Snape's eyes flew open in panic and he jerked away from Harry.

"Shhh! It's okay, you were having a nightmare. You're alright." Harry said soothingly. Snape stared at him with wide eyes, panting from the exertion of his nightmare. "It's okay. It's okay." Harry was rubbing his shoulder gently. "Nightmares seem so real. I know. But you're here in bed at my house and it was a dream." Harry straightened the sheet so Snape would be more comfortable and was surprised when Snape covered his face with his hands and curled up as tightly as he could manage. Harry could see his shoulders shaking. 'Is he crying?' Harry thought incredulously. Harry moved so that he was sitting on the bed with his back resting against the headboard. He hesitantly reached out and pulled Snape into his arms, holding Snape to his chest. Snape stiffened and then turned his face into Harry's chest and began to weep quietly. Harry stroked his short hair and rubbed his back and spoke soft words of comfort. Snape clutched him, making little sound but his body quivered and Harry's shirt became damp. Harry could feel Snape relax under his soothing touches and soon the tremble abated and the tears stopped. Neither moved, each finding solace in the moment.

"No one ever came," said Snape's muffled voice.

"I did," replied Harry.

"Why?"

"Because I discovered that I care," said Harry. Snape was quiet for long time and Harry suspected he was asleep.

"Where did you get that scar on your belly?" asked Snape. Harry jumped a little, nearly asleep himself.

"I gave it to myself." Harry hoped that Snape didn't wish to delve too deep there. It had been a dark time for Harry; one he felt that he was past.

"Why?"

Harry sighed. "There's a song, _Iris_, by the Goo Goo Dolls, and it has a line 'Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive'. I thought I wanted to die that night. What was there left for me? I had done everything that was expected of me and…well…bleeding was enough. I decided not to die. I left the scar."

"There is nothing left for me," said Snape in a quiet resigned voice. "I should be dead."

"I have some understanding of what can drive a person to feel like that, but you mustn't think that way, Professor." Harry was insistent.

"Severus."

"What?" said Harry.

"I am not a professor. Not yours for a long time now and won't be one again. You may call me Severus." Severus sighed.

"Is that what you discussed so long with Minerva?"

"Minerva and I have known each other a long time. We worked together both in the Order and at Hogwarts' besides once being my professor. She truly believed I was dead and you were chasing shadows. She updated me on many things, politics, Hogwarts', people, until I began to suspect that she was trying to avoid something. I finally got her to talk of uncomfortable subjects. All my possessions are gone. Minerva kept my things in storage for a time, but after some years they were either sold and the money given to charity or the Dark items were destroyed. I had no will and no kin. My account at Gringotts' was given over to charity as well." Severus stopped to swallow and moisten his throat. Harry retrieved a glass of water for him, which he gratefully drank. Harry set the glass back on the bedside table. Severus shifted away from Harry and, taking the hint, he helped Severus settle comfortably on the bed. Harry moved to sit on the bed facing Severus.

"Most possessions can be replaced," said Harry sensibly. "And the ministry will owe you some recompense for their ineptitude at the least. And I …"

"The ministry will do nothing for me. Do you really think they wanted to find me?" said Snape contemptuously. "Do you really believe that they couldn't have found me?"

"Are you suggesting that they purposefully didn't find you?"

"I was in a muggle hospital for several weeks following the last battle." Harry nodded, he had found out that. "I was in the local muggle papers, since I was unconscious and they were trying to identify me. You'd think the ministry would have checked. Then I was transferred to another facility, why? So perhaps I couldn't be found?"

"What you're suggesting is even worse; that you were hidden on purpose. But why not just kill you? You were an easy target. On the other hand it explains all the lost paperwork, typos that changed your name and other misdirects my investigators came up against. And it was a muggle in the end that found you." Harry pondered briefly before continuing. "Still, we'll need to look into it. But that doesn't mean you have nothing. What about Hogwarts'?"

"Minerva has no position for me." Severus said flatly.

"What! Really? After all your years?" Harry was surprised.

"You did not listen. I said that 'I am not a professor. Not yours for a long time now and won't be one again'. Minerva has a skilled potion professor who has been on staff six years and has no intention of letting him go. I got the impression that he has a far more congenial personality than I. And the DADA position has been held for the last three years by one person, thus breaking the 'curse' and Minerva will not tempt fate there by making any changes."

"I'm really surprised at Minerva. But I…" Harry was interrupted again.

"Some of my possessions may have disturbed her. They were clearly Dark Arts material. There have also been rumors of my loyalty. That I stood with Dumbledore in the end because I chose to be on the winning side not necessarily the right side." Severus sneered.

Harry sighed. "Well Severus, you are not by any means a congenial person but you are a good person." Severus snickered. "Dumbledore always expressed complete faith in you, despite however many times I doubted you. He never told me why, just that's the way it was." Harry took a deep breath and let it out noisily. "So you have no possessions, no money and no job. I hate to say it, but you are certainly not the first person to find yourself in that situation. I think you need to look on this as a fresh start. Possessions can be replaced; money can be made again; new employment can be found. Here are a few things you can count on: I believe in you; my home is your home and I will support you in whatever way I can. So no more melancholic Snape, tomorrow we will plan." Harry took Severus' hand and squeezed, hoping he got his message across. Severus after a pause returned the squeeze.

Harry got up and made sure Severus was comfortable.

"Goodnight Severus."

"Goodnight Harry."

Could tonight have been anymore strange?


	5. Snapes' Recovering

Chapter Five: Snape's Recovering

"Good morning Severus," Harry said. It was early in the morning and he had checked in on Severus ('calling Snape _that_ will take some getting used to') only after hearing the rustle of the paper. How Severus got the owl to deliver _The Daily Prophet_ to him, rather than Harry who paid the bill, was still unclear. Severus glanced to Harry and gave a nod of acknowledgement and returned to reading. Harry sighed softly. Severus folded the paper onto his lap.

"Good morning Harry" he said.

Harry smiled. 'He called me Harry.' "What can I get you for breakfast?"

"Tea, toast, scrambled eggs," Severus paused. "Please."

Harry's eyebrows climbed up his forehead and Severus snorted. 'I believe we both have some adjustments to make,' thought Harry as he left to make breakfast.

***

Hypericia arrived later that morning, by Floo, with a wizard unknown to Harry. Harry appeared relaxed as he stepped into the living room to greet his guests, but held his wand at the ready.

"Hello Harry!" said Hypericia. "Heard there was a bit of excitement yesterday. This is Grant Moven, a physical therapist that I've worked in conjunction with before and has an excellent reputation." Grant looked like a rugby player, large, muscular and a crooked nose. Grant held out his hand to Harry, who took it. Harry noted the firmness of his handshake.

"It's an honor to meet you Mr. Potter. Your contributions to St Mungo's have really had a positive impact." Harry groaned silently. 'No ass kissing please!'

"Thank you Mr. Moven. I hope Hypericia has explained that I'm looking for discretion in treating my friend."

"Oh please, call me Grant."

"If you will call me Harry."

Grant smiled. "Of course Mr.…er…Harry. It is hospital policy that all patient information is confidential. I would only speak of a patient with those directly involve in their care, in this instance that would be Hypericia."

"Sometimes people can be careless. Usually that's not a problem, but in this case it could be disastrous. My friend has enemies. That's why he's not at St Mungo's in the first place, it's not secure enough. If you don't wish to become involved then you may leave, otherwise I will ask for your word that this arrangement will be kept in the strictest confidence." Harry gave Grant a stern look.

"You have my word," said Grant. Harry continued to visually assess Grant, who appeared unfazed.

"Good," Harry relaxed and smiled. "Let's go see Severus."

***

Harry could hear Severus grumbling as he walked upstairs carrying the dinner tray. Grant had been working with Severus for a week now. Harry smiled. Severus did everything that Grant asked him to do, without complaint. But the moment Grant left, the bitching started.

"He's trying to kill me you know, a slow torturous death," said Severus as Harry walked into the room. "How can I get out of bed, dress myself or do anything if I'm too bloody sore to even move!"

"Feeling peevish?" asked Harry. He set the tray on Severus' lap. Severus threw his bread at Harry.

"Impudent brat. You're supposed to be a Gryffindor sentimentalist, beside yourself in sympathy."

Harry laughed. "Remember Severus, no pity."

"How can my fingers hurt to hold my fork, tell me that? He is a Death Eater in disguise, very subtle and cunning. Find out what house he was in at Hogwarts. Must be Slytherin." Severus began eating, barely allowing a breath in between bites. Grant's therapy had definitely increased his appetite.

Harry laughed again. "Really Severus, Grant's no Death Eater or Slytherin. He was actually a Hufflepuff. I had Ron run a background check on him, just as I did for Hypericia. He's clean. He's just pushing your limits to rebuild your strength. Its working much faster than if it was a muggle therapist. You're going to be really sore though. Grant said that was expected. Hypericia left something for you to ease the pain and help you sleep." Harry picked up the potion and read the label. "It says to ingest 30 minutes after a meal for maximum effectiveness."

"Mmmm. Some of the ingredients may react with certain foods." Severus began to eat more sedately. "The therapy is progressing faster than what I remember under muggle care. I think it was more than a year before I was really up and functional. I…sometimes…there are gaps, many gaps in what I remember…sometimes though…"

"Yes, go on," said Harry.

"Sometimes I feel like there's a face in my mind. One I should know but can't quite place." Severus stared at his clean plate.

"I know some of what happened to you these past seven years; what hospitals you've been in, convalescent homes, mental institutions; why don't you tell me more?"

"How come it took you seven years to find me? You couldn't have been trying hard." asked Severus.

"I started looking for you nearly two months after the last battle. I had a difficult time picking up the trail. And every time I thought you were found, you disappeared. I often expected you to take off on your own and show up at Hogwarts one day."

"I did try to leave on my own, several times. But I was physically weak and with no wand, I didn't get far. Then they would drug me again. The first year I was near to comatose from my injuries. Then the physical therapy was extensive, but I tolerated it because I knew I wouldn't get far otherwise. They kept me so heavily medicated that I often didn't know who I was. I was desperate one day because I remembered that I was a wizard, but they wouldn't listen, yet I needed to tell, to say it out loud and reinforce it so I wouldn't forget. I forgot anyway." Harry watched as Severus twisted the sheet into a knot. "They would dose me and when I came out of the fog I would be somewhere new. Escape plans would have to be retooled. If I lost my temper I would be sedated. It was hopeless. I stopped trying. I was lost."

Harry tugged the sheet from Severus' hands and took those hands into his own. "You've been found. I didn't stop trying or looking. I knew you were too stubborn to be dead." Harry gently squeezed. "Now explain the face comment."

"I…sometimes…when…I'm not sure if what I remember is real. At times, through the fog, I would see a face. The same face, at different places, then I would be moved to a new location. Did I really seem someone or was it just the drugs? I don't know."

"Did you recognize the person?" Harry asked.

"He seemed familiar but I can't put a name to his face," said Severus.

"But it was a man?"

"Yes. If he was someone I knew, then he was an enemy. An associate would have aided me. But why not kill me?"

"Unless he wanted you to suffer somehow? Now who would want to make _you_ suffer?" Harry chuckled. Severus shook off Harry's hands.

"Well, Severus, I think we should continue to keep your whereabouts quiet."

Severus nodded. "Unless my mind was playing tricks. Still I have enemies and I do not wish to be vulnerable. Keep quiet, stay low is an excellent strategy no matter what the game."

"Get some rest. That was your last meal in bed. Grant will have you up in the morning."

Severus groaned. "Check him out again. See if he's worked in the muggle world."

Harry laughed. "Goodnight Severus."

"Goodnight Harry."

***

"So how do you tell them apart?" said Harry. He had Milo and David on his lap and saw no clear difference between the twins. Both had red hair, blue eyes and toothless grins. They even had the same drool on their chins as they grabbed the buttons on Harry's shirt.

Ron shrugged. "Hermione always knows. Fred and George already call them Mavid and Dilo. They've pleaded with Hermione not to give them clothes with their initials on them. Frankly, I could use the help."

Hermione smacked Ron in the arm. "Really, can't see the difference in your own children? Milo certainly has the more introspective countenance and while David is more contemplative." Ron and Harry stared at Hermione. Severus snickered. Hermione began laughing. "Ron, your mother helped me mark them magically so I could tell them apart. There's a reason for calling them identical twins. As they grow older you'll begin to know the subtle differences between them."

Harry smiled. "Hermione, you're glowing more now than when you were pregnant. Motherhood agrees with you."

"Yes, I didn't know I could feel this fulfilled and yet so tired."

"The twins had a rough night" said Ron. "We were up for ages with them. Almost didn't come today, but the twins weren't sleeping…so may as well visit." Ron yawned.

Harry set the twins on the floor. They began crawling about investigating Harry's living room. "I made sure there was nothing small for them to put in their mouths," he said.

"Thanks, I'll just put up a magical barrier so they can't leave the room or climb into the fireplace." Hermione wave her wand about the room to put the barriers in place. The barriers shimmered and sparked as a reminder to adults not to trip over them.

Harry watched as one of the twins seemed fascinated by Severus' shoelaces. Severus moved his foot several times, but the baby was persistent. Finally the baby began to wail in frustration and Hermione came to his rescue. "Milo, leave the professor alone." She scooped him up and set him on the other side of the room, closer to David.

"You may call me Severus. I am no longer a professor," said Severus.

"Okay," said Ron, looking uncomfortable, but Hermione was unconcerned.

"Have you given thought to what you'd like to do now? I could speak to my supervisor at the Athena Project; someone with your credentials would certainly be as asset to the organization."

"I am still reflecting, but thank you."

"Ron, how are things in the ministry?" asked Harry.

"Busy. I'm working directly under Kingsley Shacklebolt who's heading up the Auror division. Minister Bones used to be in charge of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, so she understands our needs in rebuilding. I've only got four years under my belt as a trained Auror, but I'm nearly an old man there." Ron sighed. "Unfortunately the public has deemed the danger past and has been complaining about our large budget, as if you've destroyed all the Dark wizards to come."

"I never acted alone, Ron, you know that." Harry said quietly.

"You're Harry Bloody Potter! Most every one that helped is dead. Those alive aren't seen in your spotlight."

"Ron," Harry growled.

"The public only sees you mate. In your next speech, try and talk up the Auror division."

"You know I'd rather discuss anything but myself. I'll write an editorial to The Daily Prophet, since I have no speaking engagements scheduled in the near future." Harry stood up and walked to his desk, retrieving some parchments, he wound his way around the twins and handed the papers to Ron. "This is the original report on the search for Severus after the last battle. I suspect that the ineffectiveness in finding him may have been deliberate. Could you look into this please?"

"Sure" Ron began quickly scanning the parchments. Hermione leaned over his shoulder.

"Quietly," said Severus. "If you can manage that." Ron glared at him for a moment and continued to read. "Though I don't know what it will accomplish, unless the person was foolish enough to leave a trail."

"Everyone slips up eventually," said Hermione.

"That much is true," replied Severus. "Perhaps I can offer some motivation. I may know something about a certain curse to a certain Quidditch team…"

Ron shot up from his seat. "Tell me!" he yelled. There was a moment of silence before the twins began to squall.

"Ronald Weasley, go calm your children," said Hermione firmly, not moving to pick up the twins. It took Ron several minutes of cuddling and cooing for the twins to quiet.

"Severus, you are quite cruel," said Harry. Severus looked smug.

"We shall see what Mr. Weasley can discover."


	6. The Fight

Chapter 6: The Fight

Harry sat at the kitchen table, flipping through _The Daily Prophet, _drinking tea. The sun did not filter through the windows yet and the lack of heat on this late summer morning was welcome. He heard a creak as Severus slowly descended the stairs. Hypericia no longer came; there was no need for such intensive medical care. Grant Moven stopped in once a week to check in, but Severus worked on his therapy independently. Besides strength and flexibility exercises, Severus went on long walks, sometimes accompanied by Harry. Harry finally finished the work on his herb garden with Severus' assistance.

"Good morning," said Harry as Severus entered the room. "Mrs. Weasley sent blueberry muffins."

Severus took a seat. "Good morning," he said. He helped himself to tea, a muffin and Harry's copy of the paper. Harry shook his head but didn't protest. Harry could only smile as he looked at Severus. Though still thin, he had filled out and was no longer emaciated. Exercise and time outside had pinked his cheeks. Several months of growth gave fullness to his white streaked hair. Today Harry and Severus were going shopping in Diagon Alley, Severus' first venture into the wizarding world since recuperating. Harry felt a bit strange in his plain navy blue robes. He had a pointed hat to match but decided against it. No matter what he wore he'd be recognized. The sooner they were done, the sooner he could get back into his comfortable muggle clothes. Severus was wearing forest green robes.

"Does it feel odd not to be wearing black?"

"No one expects to see me and certainly not in green. Hopefully I'll never be noticed. I do feel strange. Out of my comfort zone, I imagine."

"You look good," said Harry. Severus looked at Harry for a moment then looked away.

"Shall we leave," said Severus, rising from the table. "Mr. Ollivander is expecting us at 6:30 am. How you got him to open his shop at this hour, well, that's something only Harry Potter could accomplish." Severus gave Harry a mocking bow.

Harry ignored him. "I'll meet you in the Leaky Cauldron." Severus had decided to use the Floo system rather than apparate. He hadn't performed magic in seven years and didn't want to splinch himself. Severus nodded and headed to the living room. Harry sent off the dishes to get cleaned and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Good morning, Tom," Harry called to the toothless barkeep.

"Hello there Mr. Potter! Out and about early today." Tom replied.

"Yes, I need to do a few things and I don't want to be mobbed."

Tom chuckled. "That's a problem for you, I imagine. If you stop by here for lunch I'll be sure to give you a private dining room."

"Thank you." Harry turned as Severus gracefully stepped from the Leaky Cauldron fireplace. Harry waved away the ash with his wand.

"Enjoy your day," called Tom. Harry waved as he and Severus headed out the back to Diagon Alley.

It was strange to see the Alley so quiet; usually there were a great many people about. All the shops were closed, although as they walked by they could see people inside working to get ready for the coming influx of shoppers. Harry and Severus knocked at the door at Ollivander's and were quickly admitted.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter and Mr. Snape," he said. "Eleven inches, phoenix feather, holly and willow, unicorn hair, ten inches – broken unfortunately. Come, come"

Mr. Ollivander began first with a ten inch willow wand with a unicorn tail hair but snatched it away quickly. "That no longer suits you." He began a process that reminded Harry of his first time here. Severus was handed a wand only to have it taken away. Mr. Ollivander would then search for another only to say, "No, not that either." Mr. Ollivander snatched yet another wand from Severus. Harry could see Severus' annoyance, but that melted from his face when the latest wand was put in his hand. Severus stepped away from Mr. Ollivander so that the wand wouldn't be taken from him. Severus gave the wand a gentle wave and it emitted silver and green sparkles. "Marvelous, ebony, dragon heartstring, ten and a half inches. A perfect match." Mr. Ollivander was joyous. "You've changed a great deal, a great deal, Mr. Snape."

Harry paid 14 galleons for the wand and they left the shop together. Severus seemed pleased.

"Let's stop at Flourish and Blotts, they should be opening soon. I need something to read other that your unauthorized biographies and Quidditch guides." Severus had his wand out and was repeatedly doing a swish and flick.

"Looking for someone to hex, Severus?"

Severus gave an evil grin, "if the opportunity should present itself…"

Harry and Severus stopped in front of Flourish and Blotts, waiting for it to open. There were people in the alley now and Harry kept his face down to avoid being recognized. They scooted into the bookstore as soon as the doors opened. Harry and Severus browsed for awhile until the store became crowded and several people asked for Harry's autograph. Harry moved to pay for his book, _The Wolf Within_ by Remus Lupin, a posthumous autobiography. He had a first edition but wanted to keep it in top condition and so bought this second edition to read. After his death it was discovered that Remus had kept extensive diaries. Hermione had taken them and in her nonexistent spare time put this book together. Severus set his books down with Harry's and picked up _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble.

"Are they still using this drivel?" asked Severus.

"I guess it's the best available," said Harry.

"Trimble culled all his information from other books, nothing from experience."

"Well, you should write your own book." Harry paid the merchant, shrunk the books and put them in a pocket.

"What?" said Severus.

"I said to write your own defense text based on your experience. I know you wanted to teach DADA at one point. Think how vital a quality textbook could be, not to just Hogwarts, but to other schools as well. Defense against the Dark Arts is still a critical subject." Harry took the book from Severus and bought it. He then handed it back to Severus. "Consider it research." Severus took the book, looked at it, looked at Harry and pocketed the book.

"Perhaps," said Severus.

***

Later that evening both men sat in the living room reading. Severus was studying _The Dark Forces_, muttering about idiocy, snorting, even laughing out loud at one point. Harry waved his hand and levitated a quill, ink and parchment to Severus. Severus took them and began scratching notes. Soon he moved to the desk to write more comfortably. He transfigured a bottle of black ink to red and began marking up the book as well.

'Quentin Trimble is getting a poor grade,' thought Harry and continued to read. He glanced up as Severus grabbed a new parchment. 'Good to see him so taken with my idea. He has so much to offer.'

"Severus, I'm going to bed. It's late." Harry yawned and waited for Severus to respond.

"Severus?" Harry got a grunt and a wave. "Severus, go to bed. Everything will be there in the morning."

"I am not a child who needs to be reminded of bedtime, Potter."

"Good night, Severus," Harry said quietly and left the room.

***

Severus was in the same place when Harry came down in the morning. He started the water heating for tea and Severus wandered in while he was making eggs and toast for breakfast. Severus sat at the table rubbing his bloodshot eyes.

"Coffee?" asked Severus.

"No, I'm sorry I don't normally drink it. I can send for some, though."

"Yes and I have a list of books and supplies that I want as well."

"I'll send out Hedwig this morning."

Severus ate quickly and went upstairs. Harry heard the shower running. He cleaned the kitchen and wrote a note for coffee. Severus returned in fresh clothes, hair damp. He dropped his list onto the table and went back to writing. The list requested nearly a dozen Defense against the Dark Arts books along with parchment, quills and ink. Harry called for Hedwig.

"There's quite a bit here girl," he said as Hedwig landed on the table. She hooted and nipped his finger lightly. "Bring back the coffee, but let Flourish and Blotts send their own birds with the books and supplies. Let them do the grunt work." Hedwig hooted in agreement. Harry tied the note and list to her leg and opened the door so she could do her errands.

Harry made coffee when Hedwig returned. He offered Severus a cup which he took, drained and asked for another. Severus worked through lunch and now it was approaching dinner.

"Severus, dinner is ready, come eat."

No response.

"Severus," Harry put a hand on Severus' shoulder. Severus whipped around, glaring at Harry.

"What!" he hissed. Harry stepped back, removing his hand.

"You'll work better if you stop to eat and rest," said Harry. Severus stood, collected a pile of parchments and walked to the table. During the meal, Severus did not speak; he just reviewed his writing while eating.

"I tried some of the coffee I made earlier. It was horribly bitter. Is coffee supposed to be like that or did I make it wrong?" Papers were shuffled.

"Severus, a poltergeist has taken up residence in the bathroom. He likes to drop his pants and flash when someone is on the toilet." Severus summoned a quill and ink and began writing in the margins of his parchments.

"I was going to lay on the living room floor, naked, and wank if you'd like to watch."

"What are you blathering about, Potter?" Severus didn't look up from his work.

"Nothing." Harry sighed, cleaned up the dinner dishes and went to his bedroom to read.

***

"I'm going to kill him Hermione. My living room is a disaster; there's not one space with out papers or parchments now. He hasn't spoken civilly to me all week." Harry was sitting outside at the patio table with the cordless phone. The sedum and asters were beginning to bloom simply for their own pleasure for they had no audience. Harry didn't notice.

"Has he ever been civil to you?" Milo and David were shrieking in the background.

"Yes and I rather enjoy it. Are your kids being tortured?"

"Gred and Forge are playing with them. Nothing from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes allowed."

"Ron working this weekend?"

"No, he's still asleep. Late night. I think it's good that Severus is so involved. He needs to exercise his brain as much as his body after so many years of idleness. It's another part of his recovery."

"I understand the need to do something thought provoking; in fact I encouraged this little venture. That's no excuse to be rude." Harry pulled up a stem of tarragon and began stripping off each tiny leaf, one by one. "I liked talking to him when we could talk. He's back to calling me Potter."

"People get stuck sometimes especially when their energy is diverted. Try talking to him again when he's taking a break otherwise throw him out on his ass." Now Harry could hear 'Hermione said ass! Hermione said ass!' being shouted in a singsong voice by two oversized imps. Harry chuckled while Hermione sighed.

"Hermione, I can't believe you suggested throwing him out. I would never do that."

"Well he should be better to you despite the challenges of his personality. You've done so much…NO LEVITATING MY CHILDREN!" Harry moved the phone away from his ear. "YOU PUT THEM DOWN THIS SECOND! I need to go." Hermione disconnected.

Hedwig flew down to land on the patio table. Harry removed the letter tied to her leg and then began stroking her soft white feathers. Hedwig remained still as if understanding what Harry needed. 'I care. I care what he thinks of me; how he speaks to me and that he ignores me. I care and I don't want to care anymore.' Harry sighed. "You are so beautiful Hedwig," he said softly. She nipped his finger gently and flew off to her perch to rest.

Harry opened his letter:

_Dear Harry,_

Great to hear from you! The wife and kids are fine; thanks for asking. When are you going to settle down?

While my company doesn't publish textbooks, I do have contacts in several companies that do. Send me an outline and any chapters you've written and I'll pitch it to the right people.

Keep In Touch!

Terry Boot

'Great, he thinks I'm writing the book. I wasn't trying to imply that in the letter I sent earlier this week. I'll have to clarify that it's Severus' book. Time for people to know he's alive.' Harry walked into the house. 'I hope that this effort is appreciated. I don't care. I don't care. I don't care. That's my new mantra.'

Harry stepped into what was once his living room. It was now the paper room. The sofa, chairs, shelves, coffee table were all hidden under papers and parchments. Severus was sitting at the desk, writing madly and glancing at a book occasionally. His black clothes were rumpled; his cheek smudged with ink and his hair was uncombed. Harry approached the desk cautiously; he had already been reprimanded for disturbing the papers. Severus paused and Harry spoke before he began again.

"Severus, I've a note from Terry Boot in regard to publishing your book," he said swiftly.

"I've only been at work a week. How can I think of publishing yet?" Severus took the note from Harry. "Besides it seems you are publishing this work. Am I the ghostwriter?"

Harry smiled. "Well, since most people think you're dead…" Severus glared. "I'm just kidding. I didn't want to give your name yet and Terry just assumed. If you wish to follow this up, we'll set the record straight." Severus sat back in his chair and scrubbed his scalp with his hands.

"Publishing is the ultimate goal." Snape closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Harry saw that he left another ink smudge on his face and had a sudden urge to gently wipe the smudges away. 'Now where did that come from? I don't care. I don't care. I don't care.'

"Very well. By the end of the week I believe I can cull a reasonable outline and synopsis. I need more paper. That muggle paper you had is adequate. And coffee." Severus returned to his work but stopped when Harry didn't move.

"I don't expect gratitude and I've given up on you actually liking me, but you could at least be polite." Harry pivoted around and went to the kitchen to make coffee. He was shaking, partly from the adrenaline rush of actually saying something, partly from anger, and perhaps more but he didn't want to contemplate any of the other emotions quaking inside.

When Harry returned to Severus with a fresh cup of coffee, Severus responded with a quiet "thank you" but Harry felt too on edge to do more than nod and head back outside. Harry knelt in the garden and began ripping weeds from their grip on the earth.

At the end of the following week, Hedwig was sent off to Terry Boot with a synopsis and outline for _Practical Defense: Your Best Chance to Stay Alive_ by Severus Snape. Severus tidied up the living room and organized all his papers. Harry deadheaded faded flowers in the garden. Both found a little bit of this and a little bit of that to do. And they waited.

***

A few days later Harry and Severus were having a quiet dinner when a crack was heard. Harry went to the door to see who had arrived and greeted Ron enthusiastically.

"Ron! It's been ages!" The two longtime friends embraced. "Come eat." Ron never said no to food and sat down at the table while Harry produced a plate and utensils.

"Thanks Harry. Good evening prof…Severus." Severus inclined his head. "I'm starved. Missed dinner again but I wanted to touch base. Are you ever going to another Cannons game? Not that Bill's complaining."

"Is that who's been going with you? And yes I'll be at the next game." Ron shoveled food into to his mouth and gulped down a butterbeer.

"Brilliant. Next week okay?" Harry nodded agreement.

"Listen, before I forget, most of my inquiries turned up nothing unusual on Snape's search, excuse me, Severus' search." Severus waved his hand dismissively. "Until I ran into Ernie Macmillan at a pub just last week, seems he got a promotion and was celebrating a bit. He's working in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and said it helped that his brother had come to the attention of the Minister of Magic. So I asked how'd that happen and he said that his brother Richard had worked on the team that had been searching for Snape and one day he was approach by Amelia Bones, the new Minister of Magic. She said she appreciated all their hard work and effort, but after so many weeks without result it was time to move on and employ their talents elsewhere. Every member of the team has been separated and employed in a different ministry now, I checked. And this wasn't the final report, just a preliminary that was left on file. The team never pooled their individual findings. Who knows what may have happened then. Ernie puffed himself like a peacock saying that the Minister always has a word for his brother and him. While the Minister of Magic certainly has the authority to terminate a search, this seemed premature." Ron got himself another butterbeer and quickly drained it.

"Well, Severus, what did you do to piss off the Minister of Magic?" asked Harry in a teasing tone.

"This is serious, Potter," replied Severus sharply. "I can think of no reason why she would wish to act against me, if this was deliberate." Severus pondered for several moments. "We shall have to keep digging. Thank you Mr. Weasley."

"About the Cannons…" Ron began but was cut off by the arrival of four owls, all dropping letters in front of Severus. The owls all flitted away without waiting for a response. Severus opened the first, scanned it, and tossed it aside. He repeated this with the other three letters and sat back in his chair with a dark scowl.

"What is it Severus? May I read?" Harry fingered the first letter. He had a good idea where the letters were from but was expecting a completely different response.

"This is what I get from listening to you," hissed Snape, gesturing toward the letters. "Here," he tossed all the letters at Harry, "Read, enjoy."

"Now there's no need…" Ron began hotly.

Harry read through the first letter. "Ron, why don't you head home to your family? Everything's okay. Thanks for the info and I'll see you at the Cannons game next week." Harry had set the letters on the table and was nudging Ron toward the door.

"Are you sure, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yes, go on." Ron stepped out the door and disapparated. Harry returned to the kitchen and read through the other letters. They all said basically the same thing, "Thank you for your submission but _Practical Defense_ does not suit our needs at this time."

"Perhaps if we arrange a meeting…"

"Ah yes, that will help. Throw around the Potter name. Will you have them kiss your ring finger as well?" Snape sneered.

"Really Severus! Perhaps if you knew what their needs were, you could rewrite accordingly. Rewrites are not uncommon." 'Stay calm, Harry, stay calm.'

"They do not wish to be accommodated. This was a nice way to say sod off. I've just been wasting my time, and you've been encouraging it."

"What!? I've haven't been encouraging you to waste your time. Of all the ridiculous notions. You've been a git the last two weeks, but I've put up with it because you seemed so taken with this project. I wrote to Terry Boot to help get you published. If anything you've been wasting my time, 'Get this Potter, get that Potter, coffee Potter, more paper Potter, that's adequate Potter.'" Harry's voice grew louder as he spoke.

"Yes," Snape said softly, "You did contact Boot for me. And you did suggest that I write this book. And you brought me coffee, and paper, and books and whatever I asked for. You told me that you supported me, that Hermione supported me. You should have been a Slytherin, such cunning. You are a far greater bastard that your father ever was." Snape's voice remained quiet but it was cold, only his black eyes flickered with heat.

"What! What!" Harry sputtered, not being able to answer coherently yet.

"At least with your father, I knew his goal, but you quite took me in. They just set me down; you lifted me up so you could cast me off a precipice."

"I searched for you. I found you and took you into my home and saw that you got the medical attention you needed. I made sure you were safe. I had people investigated for you. I cooked and cleaned for you. I supported your undertaking by running your little errands. I've done all this and more, despite your yelling, paranoia and insults. I saved your life! I care about you and the only thing I've asked is that you be polite. And this is what you accuse me of?" Harry was shaking in anger, fists clenched at his side.

"I don't know the extent of your 'search', but you did take me into your house. Is this your real home? Why would multimillionaire Potter live in a little cottage?"

"You think this is some farce, some setup? Some elaborate plot to shame you?" Harry yelled. 'How can he think such things of me?'

"Quite elaborate I must say," Snape looked about calmly. "Bring me in at my most vulnerable, care for me unlike any I've ever received, give me hope and purpose. I almost felt my mistakes as a Death Eater were redeemed." Snape sighed bitterly and snorted.

"You are the most paranoid, bitter, delusional person I've ever met. And I've lied to you, I do pity you, I pity you a great deal." Harry said harshly.

"And you have never had my adoration, adulation or praise; all the attentions that you thrive on. You've reminded me of what you've done for me, and though you deny it, you want my gratitude, for me to care for you, for me to be indebted to you. Your self-inflated ego requires it. Well, you won't have it. I care nothing for you!" Snape stormed up the stairs and slammed the door to his room.

Harry stood in the center of the kitchen, panting, feeling slightly dizzy. 'What the bloody hell just happened?'


	7. A Slight Complication

Chapter 7: A Slight Complication

Harry lay in bed staring at the ceiling. It was dawn and the ceiling hadn't changed since he had gone to bed. He had watched the ceiling through the night, and yes, it was the same.

'Okay, so Severus thinks I did all that I've done as some prank? No, it's more than that. He thinks its revenge, that I want to destroy him, humiliate him, strip him of, of, of… What? He's talked like this before. Why is he paranoid? Because he's been treated like shit his whole like, if my glances at his memories are a general indicator. Why me though? Because I'm my father's son?' Harry rolled over in the bed twisting the sheet and blankets around him.

'He's like a wild animal that's been hurt. He fights, lashes out, to protect himself even from those who can help. An animal doesn't understand a helping hand; it sees itself in a weak position facing a potential predator. So it becomes even fiercer to scare off that predator. So the more hurt Severus is – the more he lashes out. Like an animal. He's protecting himself. He's afraid of me.' Harry snorted. 'Why would Severus Snape be afraid of me? How could I hurt him? What did he say? "I care nothing for you."' Harry sat up.

'What if he did care? It's the people you care about that can hurt you the most.' Harry slumped back on the bed.

'And what did I do? Yelled. Called him names. Said I pitied him. Royally fucked up.' Harry groaned and put the pillow over his head.

'I promised to care for him. Real caring attitude, Potter!' Harry removed the pillow and sighed.

'Now what? Now I need to fix things. Hagrid always said you just need to know how to calm an animal. I think I'll call on Minerva to see if she has any insight; she's known him for years. And a stop to Boot, I need to figure out that mess as well.' Harry got out of bed to begin the day.

***

Harry sat the kitchen table sipping tea, breakfast done, waiting for Severus to come down. He could hear Severus moving around upstairs.

'He's not coming down.' Harry sighed, put down his cup and walked up the stairs. He stood for a moment listening to the movement in the room before tapping on the door. Silence.

"Severus, may I speak to you a moment?" Harry asked.

The door opened and Severus stood blocking the entrance to his room.

"I want to apologize…"

"There is no need. I overreacted." Harry looked at Severus' emotionless expression. 'How am I going to break through?'

"Last night you received a great disappointment on top of many other difficult things in your life. I should have been more understanding…"

"I don't want your understanding."

"I care about you. I'm sorry that I didn't express that properly last night." Harry tried to look Severus in the eyes but Severus looked away.

"Leave me be, Potter."

"Just like everyone else, Severus?" Severus' eyes focused on Harry now. "Well, I'll have to apologize again because I won't leave you be. I'm going to find someway to make you see that someone actually, really, truly, deeply cares about you."

Severus stepped back and moved to close the door but Harry put his hand out to hold the door open.

"I have some errands to do. When I return, you and I are going to sit down and have a long talk. Shall I acquire some truth potion while I'm out?" Something flickered in Severus' eyes before snapping back to flat and emotionless.

"No," Severus said "Truth serum will not be necessary."

Harry nodded, turned and started down the stairs.

"I meant for me to take it. So you would believe me," said Harry as he descended.

"I know," said Severus.

Harry stopped at the bottom step and looked up.

"It will be okay."

"Gryffindor," said Severus with a sniff.

Harry chuckled as he stepped outside the door and disapparated.

***

When Harry arrived at Scribbles Publishing it was as if a room encompassing stunning charm had been cast. Every person in the busy lobby stopped to fix their eyes on him. Then it was gone and Harry was surrounded by a crowd of Harry Potter autograph seekers. Harry pulled the tide along with him, signing autographs, as he made his way to the receptionist.

"Terry Boot, please."

"Oh Mr. Potter, you can go right up," she gushed. "He's on the second floor."

"Ah, thanks." Harry extricated himself from the crowd and walked up the stairs. After signing autographs on the second floor, Harry found Boot's office.

"Harry! Come in," Terry shook Harry's hand and closed the door to his office.

"Sit down. Can I get you something?" Terry directed Harry to a chair and he sat behind his desk, which he quickly tidied of parchments and manuscripts.

"So good to see you, Harry. You look great!"

"Thanks Terry. How's the family?"

"Great. Everyone is doing great. Kids are into everything with more energy than I ever conceived possible. Hannah's career is doing well. And um, kids, yeah, they did the most hilarious thing the other day…"

"Your wife's at Dogmata Press, isn't she?"

"Yes. Ian and Rachel are such an unexpected joy. I didn't know fatherhood could be so fulfilling. Why haven't you settled down and had a few kids? You were always keen on family." Terry took out a picture of his family and handed it to Harry. Harry saw that the former Miss Hannah Abbott had changed little from Hogwarts.

"Lovely." Harry handed it back. "Dogmata Press rejected Severus' book proposal along with the other three publishers you recommended."

"Part of the business. I just passed it along to my contacts, as I said. Then it was out of my hands." Terry dry washed his hands. "Tea, coffee or something else?"

"The book's good, Terry. I know a thing or two about Defense Against the Dark Arts and most of it I learned from Severus."

"Harry, I can't make another company publish a book."

"I understand that, but as someone in the business perhaps you can suggest the next move. Can you help set up a meeting with these publishers?"

"I'm not sure" Terry trailed off.

"What about Dogmata Press. You know, where your wife works." Harry leaned forward and looked at Terry intently.

"Harry," Terry began.

"Give it to me."

"Snape's been blacklisted. He'll never get anything published. Pushing it would ruin Hannah's career. My boss already came down on me for forwarding it to my contacts." Terry dropped his hands to his lap and his eyes followed.

"Blacklisted? How can a dead man be blacklisted? And why would he be?" Harry ran his hand through his unruly black hair.

"Well, he's not dead now, is he? And I'm not sure why he's blacklisted. No one has really said why to me. Maybe because he's a Death Eater. There's still a lot of hatred out there."

"Ex-Death Eater! He spied for the Order. He stood by Dumbledore!" Harry stood and began pacing.

"Dumbledore's dead," Terry said quietly.

"Honor seems to be as well." Harry sighed. "I know this didn't start with you. I'd better leave before my temper takes over my mouth."

Terry stood and the two men shook hands.

"You know I'll do whatever I can for you," said Terry.

"Yeah, thanks. Can I disapparate from here?" Terry nodded and Harry disapparated for Hogsmeade.

***

Harry walked slowly to the castle, not seeing the blue of the sky, the green of the grass or the sun sparkling off the lake. It was a cold gray ghostly walk. There; he looked toward the wood; they had fought, under the shadowed eaves of the Forbidden Forest. There so many died. Harry forced himself to look away and continue.

Inside black robed students were herding into the Great Hall to graze for lunch. They paused and began whispering when they saw Harry.

"Well, what is the matter? Move along!" The Headmistress shooed the students into moving again.

"Ah! Harry, are you responsible for the disruption?" McGonagall chided.

"Can't take points anymore Professor." Harry made his lips curl into a smile.

McGonagall stepped forward and embraced him. "Hard to be here?"

"Yes," Harry whispered.

"Go on up to my office, I'll be along shortly. The password is phoenix feathers."

Harry walked the familiar route to the Headmistress' office. 'How many times I have I done this?' He was blind to his surroundings; the ache in his heart smothered his senses.

"Phoenix feathers," he mumbled at the door warden. The gargoyle leaped aside and Harry rode the stairs to the top. He paused at the door, tragically hoping to see twinkling blue eyes on the other side. 'Ridiculous,' he thought and with a deep breath he walked into the office.

Nothing had changed. The circular room was as ever, filled with books and sleeping portraits. The desk sat in the same spot. Harry let the warmth of familiarity wash over him. But wait. Where's Fawkes? Where are the little tables of silver magical doodads? Harry felt the warmth drain from him.

"Can't offer a lemon drop anymore," said a gentle voice.

Harry whirled to face a portrait to his left and nearly behind him. He couldn't check the small sob that escaped as he looked upon Albus Dumbledore, blue eyes twinkling from his portrait frame.

"It's wonderful to see you. I hoped that you'd visit," said Dumbledore.

"Sir," Harry stopped and stared.

"Harry." The portrait waited while Harry searched for words.

"How are you?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know." Harry filled to bursting with emotion. "I found Severus. I knew you would have done that yourself, if you were able." The portrait nodded as Harry continued. "He's so paranoid and I've just tried to help. And the world seems against him and I don't know how to fix things. And…" Harry stopped babbling.

"I'm glad you found him. Severus has had a hard life. He did not find friendship and companionship at Hogwarts like you were fortunate to do. As a professor, he was forced to play a certain role that melded quite seamlessly with a public persona he had acquired. He has good reason to be paranoid." Dumbledore smiled down on Harry. "You are a good match for him though. You have shouldered a great burden. You understand loss, sacrifice, and pain. You know responsibility. You also know friendship, loyalty and love. Severus has closed his heart to such things. Remember your heart, Harry; it has always been your greatest strength." Dumbledore yawned and stretched in his painting. "Minerva comes. Time to nap." And then he was asleep.

Harry wandered across the room in an aimless fashion until taking a seat near the desk. McGonagall came briskly into the room and sat behind the desk with her hands resting on top, fingers interlaced.

"Did Albus speak to you?" she inquired.

Harry nodded. "As usual, he gave me much to think about."

McGonagall brought out her wand and, with a flourish, tea and sandwiches appeared. They ate without speaking. Harry reflected on Dumbledore's words.

"Severus and I…well…things are difficult," Harry finished lamely.

McGonagall snorted. "I imagine so. Even at school the two of you clashed like a thunderstorm."

"I wasn't expecting things to be sweet but his accusations…"

"Paranoia is a useful tool for a spy. The last few years would have only exacerbated that trait. Get him on his feet and let him go. Stop torturing yourself."

Harry looked at the hardness of her eyes and the firmness of her jaw.

"Why didn't you take him back?"

"I have no place for him here. I do not believe he belongs here. As headmistress I must see to all the students, not just the Gryffindors. The current potions professor suits the needs of all the students."

"After all his years here? After his service to the Order? This is all the respect he is shown?"

"As headmistress it is my right and duty to decide who will best educate Hogwarts' students." This was said with finality. Harry rose.

"Of course, Headmistress. I think I'll head out now."

McGonagall rose to accompany him. Dumbledore's portrait winked as Harry walked by.

"I believe there are a few people here who would like to greet you," said McGonagall. Harry groaned inwardly, hoping he wouldn't have to sign anymore autographs.

McGonagall stopped in front of the staffroom door. Hearty laughter was heard within. McGonagall opened the door and ushered Harry inside. Professors stopped what they were doing and scrambled to their feet.

"Harry!" Neville Longbottom was pumping his hand before Harry comprehended him being in the room.

"Neville," Harry hugged him with his free arm. "Great to see you." Neville had thinned as he grew into manhood and he projected a confidence that he lacked in school.

"Good to see you as well. You remember my wife, Susan."

"Yes, of course." He and Susan embraced briefly.

"It's been so many years, Harry. You shouldn't be such a stranger," she said.

Harry just shrugged. "So what's it like having an aunt as the Minister of Magic?"

Susan laughed lightly. "She's still Aunt Amelia to me." Neville wrapped an arm around Susan and squeezed.

"You remember Michael Corner from the DA, don't you?" Neville gestured and Michael stepped forward.

"Good to see you, Harry." Michael shook Harry's hand. "I should thank you. I doubt I'd be teaching Defense if it hadn't been for the DA."

"I didn't do much, just passed on what I learned from others. You should really thank Hermione. Congratulations on breaking the curse. I've heard that you've taught for several years now."

"Thank you, I really enjoy teaching. You needn't be so modest. I know you've influenced the lives of many people." Harry blushed.

Neville stepped forward once again. "Let me introduce you to my cousin, Winston Chamberlain. He's been teaching potions. Winston, this is Harry Potter." A tall man in rich blue robes moved into the forefront. He had long chestnut brown hair which was tied back at the nape of his neck. His intense dark blue eyes were locked onto Harry as he extended his hand.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter," said Winston as they shook hands.

"Call me Harry and the pleasure is mine." Their hands remained clasped for an extra moment before letting go. Harry was furious with himself. 'This is the man holding Severus' position and I'm mooning over him.' Harry took a step away.

"Well, it's wonderful to see you all, but I do have a guest that I should return to." Harry glanced at the door.

"I hope you'll visit again, when you have time to talk," said Winston. "Soon, I hope, so that we could get to know one another." Winston smiled and Harry returned the smile automatically.

"Yes, Harry, we don't want to keep you from your company but you must come up and have dinner with us," said Susan with a glance at Winston.

"Dinner would be great. But Severus will be with me a while, it will have to wait."

"Severus? It's true then that Snape is alive? And he's your guest?" Neville focused on Harry.

"Yes, he's been at my cottage for some months now." Harry found Neville's intent gaze unnerving. Susan began to rub Neville's arm. Neville looked to Susan and then kissed her on the cheek.

"Sorry, flashbacks to potions class," Neville said with a weak smile. Everyone chuckled in a polite fashion.

"Well if Snape is the same curmudgeon that I remember, you'll be in need of some polite company sooner rather than later. Find him a babysitter if you don't want to leave him for an evening. I'll send an owl along and we will settle the date," said Susan. Harry said his goodbyes and McGonagall walked along with him to the castle doors.

"Neville has been such a help to me. I've actually thought of naming him deputy headmaster. He's changed and grown from that frightened schoolchild. He actually referred Michael and Winston to me." McGonagall continued in a quiet voice, as if speaking to herself. "Strange, I thought I told Neville about my meeting with Severus."

"I'm glad for Neville and that you have someone to rely on. I'm sure Winston Chamberlain is an excellent potion's professor. I just wish I could do better for Severus." Harry stopped at the castle doors.

"There's far more to Severus Snape than perhaps anyone should know. Let him move on. You don't need to fix everything, you do more than anyone can expect." McGonagall seemed sad and resigned to Harry.

"Good day, Minerva."

"Good day, Harry."

Harry walked away from Hogwarts so he could apparate back to his cottage, and to Severus. 'It's all very odd, isn't it? Minerva set against Severus. What had she learned about him? Neville looking at me so strangely, asking me to confirm what he knew already. And why do I always find myself attracted to potions' professors?' Harry stopped so quickly at that thought that he nearly fell over his own feet. 'Where the hell did that come from? How many potions' professors am I attracted to? Sure, that Winston was hot but…' Harry could feel the heat rising in his face. 'Bloody hell, how can I be attracted to him! He's surly and miserable. So why do I feel so protective of him? Merlin, what am I going to do now?' Harry kept walking and ruminating. 'Well, I'll do nothing. Severus doesn't even want my friendship and I'm not sure I want to offer anything else. Right now, I just want us to be civil. Okay, I want more than that, but that's what I'll settle for.' Harry crossed over the wards protecting Hogwarts and disapparated.

At his front door, Harry took a moment to take a deep breath to collect himself. 'I'm calm. Severus and I are going to have nice chat and I'm going to make him understand that he can trust me. I will not do anything foolish, like admit I'm attracted to him. Okay, Harry, go in the door.' Harry entered the house. The house was silent.

"Hello?" he called.

"In here," Severus said.

Harry walked into the living room. Severus was sitting stiffly in a chair with his arms folded across his chest. His lip was curled up in a sneer and he gestured to the couch. Harry looked as directed and stepped back quickly, bumping into the wall.

Vernon and Petunia Dursley were sitting on the couch.


	8. What the Hell?

Chapter 8: What the Hell?

'What the hell?' thought Harry. Keeping his eyes on the Dursley's, he pushed off the wall and sunk into a chair. Vernon and Petunia were huddled together, nearly on top of one another at the furthest end of the couch from Severus. Vernon's bulk had increased over the years and he no longer had any visible neck. Petunia, as bony as ever, still had enough neck for two.

"Your relatives," Severus stabbed a finger in their direction, "arrived shortly after you left. Despite my _advice_, they chose to remain and wait for you." Severus sneered and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You've been sitting here, waiting for me, all these hours?"

"Yes," hissed Severus.

Harry chuckled and Severus, Vernon and Petunia all glared at him.

"If you will excuse me." Severus stood, the Dursley's flinched as he swept by and strode up the stairs.

"He's quite rude," said Petunia as she smoothed unseen wrinkles from her skirt. "Not once did he offer us refreshment and it's well past lunch."

"Hey, he didn't hex you, did he?" asked Harry and the Dursley's blanched.

"Harry, I…" began Vernon. Harry let Vernon's voice fade into the background. Severus had been strange that morning, working at something, not letting Harry see in the bedroom and he didn't argue with his usual ferocity.

Vernon slammed his fist on the couch and Harry jumped. "Are you even listening to me boy!"

Harry stood and made a motion to draw his wand. "Don't call me boy." Petunia clutched Vernon. Harry chuckled.

"Not an underage wizard anymore now am I? I need to check on Severus." The Dursley's mouths gaped as Harry left the room and quietly climbed the stairs.

The door was open, so Harry peaked in. Severus stood facing the bed, his back to Harry, stuffing clothes into a brown paper bag. Severus took out his wand, muttered a charm, shrunk the bag to palm size and pocketed it.

"You're leaving," said Harry.

"Yes." Severus stiffened but didn't turn around.

"If the Dursley's hadn't shown up you'd be gone already." Harry slowly moved into the room.

"Yes."

Harry reached out and lightly put his right hand on Severus' left shoulder.

"Stay," said Harry. Severus didn't move.

"Stay," whispered Harry and he squeezed gently. Severus turned his head enough to look at Harry's hand.

Harry stepped closer, so that his body was inches from Severus. Severus moved to look straight ahead.

"You've been hurt your whole life. By so many people, so many times that you can't conceive of anyone caring for you." Severus was stone beneath his hand.

"Albus did."

"I care." Harry moved from behind to face Severus' left side.

"Considering our history, I find that difficult to believe." Severus said. Harry reached his hand out to touch Severus' cheek. Severus startled at the contact and looked at Harry. They were now the same height and Harry looked directly into Severus' unknowable black eyes.

"Stay. Give me the chance to make you believe. Give yourself the chance to come to believe." Harry rubbed a thumb along Severus' cheek. Severus closed his eyes and nodded. "For now," he said.

Harry beamed. He stepped back from Severus and clapped his hands together. Severus looked at Harry in surprise.

"Good. Put your things away and come teach me the proper way to torment my relatives." Harry rubbed his hands together, still grinning.

"Really, Harry, an emotionless expression is a key component. You must create a certain atmosphere to be effective."

"Right, emotionless, got it." Harry struggled to take the grin off his face.

"Pathetic," said Severus as he enlarged his possessions. Harry kept grinning as he watched Severus put his clothes away in the armoire.

Severus turned back to Harry. "Are you under control yet?" Harry tried not to smile, without success.

"Indeed not," Severus murmured.

***

Harry and Severus returned to the living room, once Harry had suppressed his grin. Vernon was pacing and Petunia was wringing her hands. Vernon started in at once.

"May we speak at last?" he snapped.

"Not the best way to start in, Uncle Vernon, when you clearly want something," said Harry.

Vernon took a deep breath. "I apologize. I am under a great deal of stress and I do not mean to be harsh."

Harry's eyes widened before he resumed a blank face. He gestured from everyone to sit. The Dursley's eyed Severus.

"This is a family matter…" said Vernon. Harry and Severus stared at Vernon until he began to fidget and sat down.

"Well, if you wish your lover to be present…" said Vernon. Severus snorted.

"My relationship with Severus is none of your business. If you wish to talk, then talk," said Harry.

"It's Dudley," said Petunia. She drew a tissue out from her purse to dab at her eyes. "I'm afraid we're going to lose him," she whispered.

"Lose him?" asked Harry.

"My poor baby," Petunia began sobbing into her tissue.

"There, there, Petunia," Vernon patted her leg. "Let's settle down and speak to Harry." She nodded and quieted to occasional sniffles.

"Dudley is suffering severe complications due to his diabetes. Life threatening complications. He's been hospitalized for some months now and his prognosis is poor. We've seen every doctor imaginable, tried every alternative therapy, without satisfactory results." Vernon paused.

"Dudley's diabetic? Since when?"

"He was diagnosed several years ago." Petunia began dabbing away stray tears. "He's suffered so much."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that," said Harry. "So…what do you want?" Harry crossed his legs and folded his arms over his chest.

Vernon looked exasperated. "We are investigating _every alternative_ to assist Dudley." Vernon looked at Harry pointedly.

"Ah. So let's see what the freak can do with his abnormality," spat Harry. Severus arched an eyebrow and continued to observe.

"Perhaps magic has its place," Vernon growled.

"Magic! Can you even say the word? I was certainly never allowed to speak it. You overindulged Dudley and now the gluttonous pig has indulged himself to an early grave. And I'm supposed to just wave my wand and make it better? I remember nearly being strangled for taking out my wand." Harry shot to his feet, fists clenched at his sides. He had fantasized about getting back at the Dursley's for all the injustices he had suffered. Maybe that time had arrived.

Petunia stood, shaking. "How can you!? After all we did for you. Took you into our home, clothed you, fed you, put our lives at risk. We saved your life!" Petunia began sobbing again into her disintegrating tissue as she sank down to sit next to Vernon. Vernon wrapped an arm around her in comfort.

"How can I?" Harry ground his teeth. "After the horrible way you've treated me, you try to make me feel guilty?" Harry was shaking and then, as if the trembling had liquefied his bones, he slumped into his chair. Covering his face with his hands, he said "Oh Severus, I am so sorry." Everyone stared.

"What the bloody hell does this have to bloody well do with him!" Vernon's face began to resemble a deformed eggplant.

"I said the same things to you, Severus. She plays upon my sense of duty and I did the same, however unconsciously. I did want you to appreciate what I had done, what I had gone through. It should have been freely given, to honor your sacrifices, out of respect for you. I am sorry." Harry's voice dropped to a whisper.

Severus cleared his throat. "The circumstances are dissimilar" Harry looked up. "You treated me well, despite your motivation." Severus glared at the Dursley's. "They have no such claim." Petunia began rhythmically smoothing her skirt and Vernon seemed fascinated by the motion.

Harry smiled. "Thank you." Looking at the Dursley's, "I will see what can be done for Dudley." They brightened. "However I will caution you that despite magic even wizards die. After this, I will consider any debt between us satisfied."

The Dursley's gulped and nodded.

"The past is always part of us," said Severus.

"But it need not rule the present." Harry got up and moved to the Floo powder on the mantel. "Time to contact Hypericia."


	9. The Past is Always Part of Us

Chapter 9: The Past is Always Part of Us

There's something soothing about preparing a meal. Perhaps it is the focus required to keep the pasta water from over-boiling while sautéing the onions and peppers to translucency or the care of one's fingers when chopping the pungent basil and oregano. Maybe it's the aroma of fresh bread rising in the oven that wafts away all miscellanea. Harry added chopped portobello mushrooms to the sautéing vegetables followed by minced garlic and stirred. No time to make sauce; it will have to be a jar tonight, he thought. Uncle Vernon was on the phone to the hospital; the living room floor groaned under his pacing. Severus sat at the kitchen table, watching as Harry added the vegetables to the sauce and sprinkled on the herbs.

Harry turned to the table, swished his wand and the dishes and silver began setting themselves.

"Eek," squeaked Petunia, stepping into the room. She stared at the dishes moving on their own. Harry smirked. A loud crack resounded through the house followed by another "eek" from Petunia.

"Hypericia is here. Come sit everyone." Harry set out the pasta in a large earthenware bowl and poured the thick sauce over it. He added a basket of fresh rolls and a bottle of red wine. Hypericia greeted Harry and Severus, was introduced to the Dursleys and everyone sat. They ate greedily due to the urging of hunger and as with any truly good meal, talking was reduced to "Please pass the…"

Hypericia sat back and burped. "Lovely, Harry," she smacked her lips. Petunia cringed. "Now tell me about your cousin."

"Dudley is suffering from heart and kidney failure, complications developed from his diabetes," said Vernon, sipping his wine.

"What's diabetes?" asked Hypericia.

Vernon choked and sputtered. "What the hell kind of crackpot…If you think I'll let this freak touch my Dudley…" Petunia brought out another tissue to dab her watering eyes. Severus smirked.

Hypericia leaned over the table, shaking a finger at Vernon, "I'll have you know that I am a fully qualified mediwitch." Severus began snickering and Hypericia and Vernon looked at him.

"He means Gunhilda's Syndrome. Muggles call it diabetes." Severus sipped his wine, still smirking.

"Oh, well, why didn't he say that? I can fix that in a jiffy." Hypericia sat back in her chair and drained the wine from her glass.

Vernon harrumphed. "I do not believe this is in Dudley's best interest."

"But Vernon," Petunia's voice cracked, "what else can we do?"

"Hypericia is an excellent mediwitch," said Harry.

"Her cleansing charm needs refinement," said Severus. Harry and Hypericia smiled.

"What does that mean?" asked Vernon.

Harry replied, "You can ask Dudley soon enough." He watched with disgust as Vernon heaped a second helping onto his plate.

Petunia wiped her face of tears and stuffed the tissue into her purse. "I am staying with Dudley."

"Muggles in St Mungo's, should attract a lot of attention. Everyone will want to in on the case." Hypericia sighed.

"Can Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon get into St Mungo's? Won't they just see the illusion?" asked Harry.

"That's right. They're muggles," said Hypericia. "I don't know. I don't remember having muggles in St Mungo's before." She poured another glass of wine.

"What's this St Mungo's? What illusion? We will be with Dudley. We will not leave him alone with you…" the wizarding folk glared at Vernon "…strangers."

"St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries," said Petunia. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"I can't believe you; keeping all this quiet all those years." Harry folded his arms across his chest and glared at her.

"It wasn't part of our lives," she said.

"Just a part of mine."

"Perhaps Dudley could come home." Petunia's eyes pleaded with Vernon.

"Well, I treated Severus here." Hypericia glanced at Harry. "We'll need to open the Floo." Vernon and Petunia shuddered. "And the hospital will want to be compensated for my time away."

"Money isn't an issue." Harry sighed. The Dursleys stared at Harry in a calculating manner.

"What will the neighbors say?" Petunia began smoothing out her napkin repeatedly. "People will want to visit Dudley if he's home. He's very popular."

"We can't take him home yet, Petunia," said Vernon. "Dudley can't be seen while being treated. How would we explain a mediwitch from St Mungo's of all things? We can tell the neighbors that Dudley is away at a convalescent home. I can stay home, visit on the weekends and you can remain at Dudley's side." Vernon leaned toward Harry and punctuated his words with a crust of bread sopped with sauce. "Dudley and Petunia can stay here." Severus sniggered.

"No."

"Suits me." Hypericia drained her second glass of wine. "Harry can contact me if there's a problem, so I won't need to be here as often. I can apparate, the Floo works, won't disrupt the schedule at work as much and it will be easier to keep quiet. Hell, I can tell them Mr. Snape relapsed and no one need know."

"It is settled," said Vernon and he popped the crust into his mouth.

"No."

Harry and Petunia locked eyes for a long moment. Harry looked away and nodded weakly. Severus sneered.

"Contact me when you have the details. I've some things to prepare." Hypericia rose. "Thanks for dinner." She patted Harry on the shoulder and said her goodbyes. Harry put his elbows on the table and dropped his head into his hands. Vernon left to call the hospital while Petunia took out a scrap of paper from her purse, a used envelope that had come with junk mail, and began listing what she would need to bring for an extended stay.

"Gryffindors can be quite amusing." Severus raised his glass to Harry and drained it.

***

"America may present better opportunities for me," said Severus. He and Harry sat in cushy chairs before the fireplace. The Dursleys had left for the evening and the house was quiet. Harry watched the shift of light and shadow play across Severus' face, the firelight flickering in his dark eyes.

"You said you'd stay." Severus turned to Harry.

"I said 'for now'. The circumstances have changed. You need space for your ailing cousin."

"It's only temporary. You can take my room and I'll sleep on the couch." Harry tried to keep the whine from his voice.

"Always the martyr." Severus turned back to the fire. "There's nothing here for me."

"Nothing at all?" Harry could feel the heat creep onto his cheeks and prayed it was dim enough not to be noticed. "I could transfigure my bed into two beds. It's just temporary." Harry leaned forward and reached out to touch Severus' knee. A sharp look stopped him and he dropped both of his hands onto his knees. "I want you to consider my home as your home."

Severus sighed. "You are persistent. As I have no other plans…"

Harry snuggled back into his chair, satisfied. "I spoke to Terry Boot today." Severus shifted in his seat, uncomfortable with the new topic. "He said you've been blacklisted. Someone's definitely working against you." Severus got up and poured a brandy. Harry nodded when Severus glanced at him and he poured another. He handed a glass to Harry and both sipped.

"Another reason to leave." Severus swirled the brandy.

"No, a reason to continue to investigate." Severus gave Harry a questioning look. "We should determine who is behind this and why."

Severus shrugged. "You can't fix everything," he said softly.

"True, but this bothers me. You should be recognized for your service to the wizarding community."

"The injustice of it all," sneered Severus.

"Don't you care?" asked Harry.

"Once, recognition was all I wanted. Now, I have different expectations." Severus downed his brandy and poured another.

"I went up to Hogwarts as well," he said quietly, staring into the fire. Severus stopped his glass a breath from his lips. "It was like reaching down my throat and trying to rip out my own heart." Severus rested the glass on the arm of the chair. "You would never know that anything had ever happened." Harry was whispering now. "That so many died." He raked his hand through his wild black hair and closed his eyes. "I spoke to Dumbledore's portrait. He was glad I found you." Harry looked to see Severus staring at him, eyes bright. Harry looked away quickly.

They sat quietly, sipping brandy, lost in memories before Harry roused. "I met the potions professor. He's Neville's cousin."

Severus groaned. "Longbottom's cousin? In my labs? Is the universe mad?'

Harry smiled, stretched out his legs to warm his toes. "Yes, the universe is quite mad."

***

_Ripper the bulldog was chasing him, snarling. He scrambled up a tree to escape. The Dursleys laughed._

Blink.

_Dudley and his gang were playing 'Harry Hunting'. He panted, lungs stinging, legs screaming as he ran._

Blink.

_Darkness. Heavy, pressing, compressing, smothering. The cupboard._

Blink.

_Click, click, and click. The locks were secured on the door. Bars on the window. He was trapped in the room with no escape._

Blink.

_"Freak! Abnormal!" Vernon and Petunia shouted, pointing fingers, while __Dudley_ looked smug.

Blink.

_A hand came down on his shoulder. He screamed and wrenched away._

Thud.

Harry lay on the floor with his blankets twisted around his body. He heard quiet laughter and peeked over the bed. Severus stood in his black pajamas, moonlight softening his features, chuckling. Harry struggled against his blankets, unwrapped himself and got up to untwist his boxers and t-shirt.

"Quite amusing," said Severus.

"You scared the bloody hell out of me."

"Should I have left you to your dreaming?" Harry threw the sheet and blanket back onto the bed and Severus helped straighten them out.

"I hope I didn't disturb you," said Harry.

"I was awake."

Harry sat on the edge of the bed. "Thanks for waking me. It's not fair that I dream about the Dursleys as well as spend my days with them." Severus turned to leave.

"I'm going to make some chamomile tea," Harry said quickly. "I won't sleep now. Would you like to join me?"

A brief pause then, "All right."

Harry lit a candle at the kitchen table preferring the softer light. Both men sat at the table, relaxed, sipping chamomile tea.

"You should send for a Dreamless Sleep Potion," said Severus.

"No, I've used them too much."

"There must be worse horrors in your life than your family?" Severus sat back, put his arms behind his head and stretched out his long legs under the table.

"Yes. A great many, but I think family should be a foundation, you know, to bear you up when those horrors hit. I never had that." Harry ran his finger around the rim of the teacup.

"Nor did I," said Severus softly. "But drowning in self-pity is of no practical purpose."

"Sometimes I feel…" Harry blushed and stopped.

Severus rested his elbows on the table. "What do you feel?"

"That you and I are more alike than different." Harry looked into Severus' dark eyes. "There is a kinship between us." Severus sniffed and sat back.

"You're romanticizing." Harry blushed again. "You cannot know what I've experienced, let alone feel some connection to me."

"I know humiliation, rejection, grief and pain. The circumstances may have been different but it doesn't diminish understanding."

"All of which are part of the human experience, so thus all people are connected." Severus looked away from Harry.

"You can talk to me of your experiences. I know how to keep things to myself." Harry tried to catch Severus' eye again but Severus resolutely refused the contact. They sipped their tea and the silence grew heavy.

"So why this little cottage? I would have expected some grand manor, equal to your ego." Severus asked.

"I sold the manor," said Harry, ignoring the jibe. Severus arched his eyebrow.

Harry sighed. "It was beautiful, filled with antiques and art. But I was never alone. There was always there; a guest or some member of the staff lurking, but I needed the staff to maintain the place. The press circled the perimeter like vultures. I felt obligated to host parties to show off the manor. It was like I bought a lifestyle along with the building." Harry shook his head. "Then the clincher. If I went out with someone, I knew it would headline _Witches' Weekly_ and most people _wanted_ to be seen with me. But when I took someone home, I tried to be very discreet. I brought a man home." Harry paused, took a deep breath and continued, cheeks pink "First time ever with a guy and I was nervous. Someone on the household staff sold me out to the papers. The public's response was passionate, for and against. Scared off the guy for good." Harry examined the bottom of his teacup, too embarrassed to look at Severus.

I'm surprised that a house-elf…"

"No house-elves. Hermione insisted." Harry brought the tea service to the sink and began washing it by hand. "So I sold the manor and bought this place. It's heavily warded. No intrusions. I find it peaceful, especially after any public appearances." Severus brought his teacup over and gave it to Harry. He leaned with his back to the counter close enough to Harry that he could feel the warmth emanating from his body. The teacup slid from Harry's fumbling fingers and smashed.

"_Reparo_," said Harry and the teacup mended. "Getting tired I guess," he mumbled.

"How did your family get here, through these so called 'heavy wards'?" asked Severus.

"I allowed for it. They've contacted me before; once to attend Aunt Marge's funeral. So I leave them with my address and phone number." Harry brushed by Severus to put away the tea service and a small shiver ran through him.

"You'll need to adjust the wards again," Severus said.

"Yes, in the morning."

"You should get some sleep then. Tomorrow the peace of the place will be shattered. Good night." Severus glided from the room.

"Good night," said Harry, a small smiled played upon his face.

***

Harry woke abruptly. He had charmed his wand to wake him early in the morning with an alarm, which was far louder than necessary. "_Finite incantatum_" he groaned. 'There's too much to do', he thought. 'Will the world go away if I lose myself in the blankets?' He heard Severus walk down the stairs. Harry forced his body out of bed and he felt much better after a shower and a headache potion.

The wards were adjusted so the ambulance would be able to find the house (and so the drivers wouldn't remember an urgent appointment). Harry's bed was transfigured to two smaller beds and the armoire was charmed so that it would reveal the possessions of the person who opened it. After breakfast, while Severus moved his belongings to Harry's room, Harry added a second bed to the guest room and enlarged the armoire. The room was overcrowded.

"You need to enlarge this room," said Severus, stepping in behind Harry.

"It will bother them to be in a room larger than they can account for." Severus smirked.

Harry shook his head and gestured them both out. Harry pulled the door closed, touched the door with his wand and concentrated. Like a pebble dropped in a lake, a ripple ran out from the wand point, across the door and expanded across the wall before disappearing.

"I didn't hear the incantation," Severus said.

"I don't know it. The intent focused through my wand just felt right." Severus gave him an incredulous look. Harry opened the door and the room had increased in size, proportionate to the furniture. Harry smiled proudly.

"Let's do it to our room," he said, ducking past Severus. Severus rolled his eyes at Harry's enthusiasm. Harry repeated the process and grinned as he checked the effect in his room.

"Maybe the bathroom is a little tight." Harry turned toward the bathroom when Severus held up a hand.

"Let's see how stable the spell is first." What would happen if the spell wasn't cast properly? An imagine of Dudley and Petunia laying in their beds one night screaming as the walls closed in on them made Harry laugh.

"Good to hear laughter in the morning," called Hypericia as she entered the house. She quickly climbed the stairs. In what was now Dudley's room, she set out a variety of potions and stated that everything looked quite right.

The ambulance did not arrive until late that afternoon. Harry was irritable and had spent a good deal of time pacing, muttering expletives. Following lunch, Hypericia and Severus had scouted out the basement as a possible potions lab, decided it was satisfactory and busied themselves with preparing it. They were now sitting at the kitchen table writing a list of supplies.

"They're here," said Harry. He glanced at Hypericia in her mediwitch robes. "You should wait out of sight until the attendants leave." She nodded and went to Harry's room to wait.

Harry opened the door. Petunia came out the back of the ambulance. "Now be careful of my baby, he's delicate." Four attendants had come and they struggled to get Dudley out of the ambulance. It looked like an elephant had been strapped to the gurney. Dudley must be pushing 600 pounds, thought Harry, what happened?

"Severus," called Harry, "I think a little help will be needed."

Severus moved to beside Harry. "Every father wants more for his son."

"Dudley has more of something anyway," Harry giggled.

The ambulance attendants came to the door. "We aren't going to get him up the stairs," said one.

"Just about broke out backs getting him out of the ambulance," muttered another.

"We'll help," said Harry. The attendants looked skeptical. "Dudley will be better off upstairs. That's where the bathroom is." Harry and Severus moved to either side of Dudley. Severus surreptitiously cast a lightening charm.

"Harry," said Dudley in a vague way, "don't turn me into a pig."

The attendants sniggered. "We gave him a little something to relax him."

"It's okay Dudley; you've done a great job on your own." Dudley smiled and dozed off.

The six of them got Dudley up the stairs and into his room. Severus had applied the spell so adroitly that each man felt Dudley to be heavy but not unmanageable. Harry smiled at Severus who gave a brief nod.

"That was easier than I figured," said one attendant. The others nodded.

"A few extra hands work wonders. Let's move him to the bed," said Harry. With the help of Severus' charm, that was easily accomplished.

"Thank you gentlemen, I appreciate your assistance." Harry directed the men from the room. "If you like, there's a pub in the village, The Mucky Duck, which serves an excellent beef dinner. I'll call the proprietor and have him take care of you." The men agreed gratefully and drove to the pub while Harry made the requisite phone call.

Harry returned to Dudley's room.

"You will explain at once," Petunia was saying to Hypericia.

"I am treating him, that's all you need to know at this point." Hypericia coaxed Dudley into drinking a potion. He gagged, shouted "Yuck" and rubbed his tongue on his sleeve.

"What was that?" Petunia shrieked. "Duddykins are you alright?" Dudley sounded like a cat trying to bring up a fur ball.

"Mummy, tasted awful," he gasped.

"Aunt Petunia, many medicines taste lousy." Harry stepped forward and led Petunia to a chair next to the bed, opposite from Hypericia. "Let Hypericia do her work."

When Hypericia brought out her wand, Dudley called out, "I don't wanna be a pig!" Harry choked down his laugh and Petunia clutched Dudley's hand. "Mummy, don't let them!"

"There, there, dearest, it will be okay," Petunia soothed. "What is she doing now?" she hissed at Harry.

"What she needs to." Harry sighed. "I'm not a mediwizard. It's a very specialized branch of magic."

Dudley whimpered when Hypericia picked up another potion vial. "Mummy's right here, Duddykins," murmured Petunia. Dudley twisted his face around but drank the potion and collapsed into a deep sleep.

"What did you do?" asked Petunia.

"Dreamless Sleep," said Hypericia.

"So what exactly _do_ you do?" asked Petunia, clearly not expecting much from Harry.

"I am a slayer of Dark Wizards," said Harry. Petunia's eyes bulged. "It's quite profitable. I'll make dinner now." As Harry left the room he could hear Petunia begin to quiz Hypericia.

***

The day and most of the night had slipped away, what with dinner, cleanup, settling the Dursleys and assisting Hypericia. The moon was beginning to set when Harry finally stumbled into the bedroom. Harry could see Severus' outline in the bed farthest from the door. He stood for a long moment listening to the slow deep breaths, a restful lullaby. He toed off his shoes and went to crawl into his bed. He paused as the curtain fluttered in an errant breeze and moonlight highlighted the room. The bed was turned down and his night clothes were laid out. Harry felt the tensions of the day drain away and he fell into a restful sleep.


	10. Is There a Light in this Tunnel?

Chapter 10: Is There a Light in this Tunnel?

Harry peeked out the bedroom door, clad only in his t-shirt and boxers. It was very late but he could see the shifting pattern of firelight dancing at the bottom of the stairs. He glanced to the empty beds in his room and then moved quietly down the stairs, bare feet whispering on bare wood.

Peering into the living room he saw a figure seated in one of the cushy chairs, back to Harry, long legs clad in black silk stretched out on the hassock with pale feet warmed by the fire. Harry moved up behind him, "Is everything alright?" he whispered.

A single nod replied.

Reaching out, Harry gently touched the soft black hair streaked with white. When Severus didn't protest, Harry began carding his fingers through the silky strands and Severus gave a soft contented sigh. Harry began massaging Severus' scalp, starting at the forehead with just his fingertips working small circles as he slowly moved back over the crown of his head, down the backside to his neck. Then Harry slowly pushed his fingers back up and over to Severus' forehead to begin again. Harry could feel Severus melt beneath his hands.

After a few passes, Severus reached up, captured one of Harry's hands, gently tugged and guided Harry around to the front of the chair. Severus' heavy lidded eyes sparked with a fire hotter than the one in the fireplace. Harry swallowed and tried to wet his suddenly dry mouth and felt flush with a heat of his own. Severus slowly wet his lips with the tip of his rosy tongue. Harry felt his breath quicken as Severus' burning eyes traveled over his form, devouring him in a greedy gaze. Severus shifted, sitting up straight in the chair and dropping his feet to the floor.

"Sit," Severus commanded in a velvet voice. Harry shivered, nodded and carefully straddled Severus' legs.

"Oh," Harry whispered involuntarily as his bare thighs slid along soft satin clad muscular legs. Severus wrapped his strong arms around Harry's waist and pulled him closer; Harry's body throbbed in response, tingling sparks sensitizing every nerve. Severus reached up an elegant hand to Harry's face and tapped three times in the center of his forehead.

"Huh?" Harry jerked awake. "What?"

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Someone was softly but insistently tapping on the bedroom door. Harry squinted, dragged his glasses on and looked around. The gray of the room suggested either a very early morning or a washed out rainy day. His exhaustion supported the former theory. The tapping stopped and a grateful Harry rolled over, not bothering with his glasses, pulled the blankets over his head and tried to resume his dreaming.

Harry jumped when the sound returned, only the volume had increased to a full out knock. Harry sat up and glanced at Severus in time to see him pointing his wand at the door. Throwing off the blankets, he flew to the door.

"Shush!" he called. Harry grabbed the door handle and shouted as his palm was stung. A high pitched shriek echoed on the other side of the door. 'That took care of my other problem' thought Harry with a glance down. He turned to Severus, who had rolled away, feigning sleep.

"Very amusing, Severus," Harry said, holding his stung hand pressed to his chest with his other hand.

Severus snickered. "Fool," he said, voice muffled by the pillow.

Harry countered the hex on the door and opened it a crack to see Petunia, in a pink frilly dressing gown, clutching her hand like Harry, her face white with fear.

"What?" Harry grumbled.

"The door…" she gasped out, pointing with a shaky finger.

"Yeah well, don't piss off a wizard before 6 a.m." Petunia stared at him. "It's just a stinging hex, nothing permanent."

"What if it's an emergency?" she wailed.

"I'd already know and would've been up probably before you'd think to come get me." Harry yawned and leaned against the door jamb. He rubbed his eyes under his glasses. "Now why did you wake me at this ungodly hour?"

"How would you know if there was an emergency?" she whispered.

"Spelled my wand to alert me. What did you want?" Harry was starting to feel very irritated. 'I was having the most amazing dream…'

"How does that work? How can it know to alert you?" Petunia demanded.

"It's called _magic_," Harry said slowly, enunciating in an exaggerated fashion. "Want me to demonstrate some? I'm rather fond of that stinging hex, well, when I'm not on the receiving end." Harry heard a smothered snigger.

"No!" said Petunia. She rubbed her palms onto her dressing gown and drew herself up. "Where is that woman? Dudley is awake and needs seeing to."

Harry gave her a hard look and in a cold voice said, "It's Hypericia or the mediwitch, not 'that woman'." He waited until Petunia nodded understanding. "She should be here between 8 and 9 this morning." Harry held out his hand, "_Accio Daily Prophet_" and the paper flew up the stairs to land neatly in his palm. "Here's the paper, go entertain yourself. Don't disturb me further."

Petunia didn't reach for the paper and Harry let it fall to the floor. He stepped back and closed the door.

Glancing to Severus, he grinned and crossed the floor as silently as possible. Harry slipped a cold hand under the blankets and against Severus' skin. Severus jerked, flipped over and scowled as a giggling Harry crawled back into his bed.

"Potter," he snarled.

Harry peaked out from the blankets. "Gotcha." Severus sniffed and turned away. Harry smiled, placed his glasses on the nightstand, snuggled down and willed his dream to return.

***

After breakfast that morning, Harry was in Dudley's room waiting to hear Hypericia's evaluation. She was holding her wand parallel to Dudley, moving it steadily over him while murmuring incantations. Dudley, pale and sweaty, flicked his beady eyes swiftly from Petunia to Harry to the wand. Petunia was not allowed to hold his hand at this moment so she sat beside the bed smoothing her skirt repeatedly. Hypericia nodded to herself and looked up.

"Looks good," she said with a smile to Petunia.

"Yes?" Petunia asked breathlessly.

"Yes. The potions have stabilized his heart and kidneys, stopping the deterioration and now we can begin repairing the damage. Also we will begin treating the dy...a...bee...tees." She began bustling around the bedside table arranging potion bottles.

"And how will you accomplish all this?" asked Petunia while watching Hypericia closely.

"Potions. This one's for Gunhilda's syndrome, I mean, oh whatever you call it, and it will need to be taken monthly." She held up a green vial.

"Monthly? For how long?" Petunia quizzed.

"Rest of his life."

"I thought you said you could cure him! 'I can fix that in a jiffy' you said. We might have to go through this all again?" Petunia's voice grew loud and shrill.

"I can fix him and he won't go through this again. He just needs to take a potion once a month. Then he's all set." Hypericia was beginning to look uncharacteristically irritated.

"But…" Petunia rose to continue complaining when Harry stepped forward.

"Aunt Petunia, do you remember the 'pissing off a wizard' lesson from this morning?" Petunia clutched her hand.

"Are you threatening me?" she whispered.

"I'm letting you know that you're being ungrateful and that someone may take it upon themselves to teach you a lesson." Petunia sank boneless into her chair staring wide-eye at Harry. Harry moved close and looked down on her. "Hypericia has already accomplished more in one night than all the 'normal' doctors together in all their time treating Dudley." Harry turned to loom over Dudley's cringing bulk.

"Dudley, you're technically an adult now," Dudley flushed angrily; "perhaps it's time for you to take responsibility for your health. You can choose to take a potion once a month to manage your diabetes. I'll make the arrangements for you to receive that potion. Or you can choose to return to 'normal' medical care. Your parents brought you here because they feared for your life and had no other choice." Petunia took a breath to speak but Harry raised his hand and forestalled her. "But you're stable enough now that you have options. Decide." Harry crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

Dudley glanced at Petunia then Harry. "Just one of those foul tasting drinks once a month? No blood testing? No insulin shots?"

Hypericia looked at Dudley as if he was slow. "No, dear," she patted his hand and spoke gently, "Just a potion." She rolled her eyes at Harry.

Dudley looked to Petunia who struggled to remain silent. 'Is she really going to let him make his own decision?' wondered Harry.

"I'll take the potion," said Dudley.

Petunia grasped Dudley's hand. "If you feel that's best." Dudley nodded and she gave a heavy sigh. "Let me explain it to your father."

Hypericia clapped her hands together causing the Dursleys to jump. "Now these potions will begin the process of healing your heart and kidneys. It will take about a week with constant bed rest," she held up two labeled blue vials. "And of course we've already discussed this one," she shook the green vial gently. Dudley drank each potion as urged, twisting his face into a grimace after each but otherwise making no complaints.

"Harry be a dear and levitate him a bit so he doesn't get bedsore," said Hypericia while she tidied.

"What?" Dudley's eyes bulged.

Harry took out his wand and enjoyed Dudley's fear for a moment. "I'm going to float you a tiny bit off the bed so you won't have sore spots. Like a hovercraft." Harry grinned at the imagery of Dudley the hovercraft transiting the Channel. Dudley gulped and Petunia clapped a hand over her mouth so as not to make a noise when Harry swished and flicked and uttered, "_Leviosa minutiae"_.

Dudley squawked and then smiled of all things. "Bloody hell, Harry! Should've had that done a long time ago."

"You're all right, Duddykins?" asked Petunia, dropping her hand.

"Mummy, it's like I'm floating on air. Hey, I am floating on air. I didn't realize how uncomfortable I was until now." Dudley sighed and his eyes slowly closed. "Tired," he mumbled.

"Not yet, Sleeping Beauty," Hypericia snapped her fingers and Dudley's eyes popped open. "We've something else to discuss."

"What now?" whined Dudley. Harry looked at Hypericia curiously.

"Your weight is excessive. It may undo my work once you are up and about by stressing your body."

"Well, I'll diet," Dudley said halfheartedly.

"I think a more immediate solution should be considered," said Hypericia. She conjured a chair and sat down. The Dursleys' mouths dropped open as they stared at that little trick. Harry snorted and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What you suggesting?" asked Harry, while Dudley and Petunia recovered.

"A Fat Reduction Potion," said Hypericia.

"I can take a potion and all the fat would go away? Cool, I'll take it," said Dudley.

"I thought those were illegal," Harry said.

"They are restricted. Only a trained professional can administer it," Hypericia pointed to herself, "such as me and only where medically necessary. There are severe risks." She folded her hands, put them in her lap and looked thoughtful.

"Screw the risks! No lousy diets or exercise and I can still lose weight. I'll take it." Petunia put a restraining hand on Dudley's shoulder.

"The potion uses the person's own intentions. You must _want_ to lose the weight. Also…"

"I do! I do!" said Dudley.

"If your intention isn't clear, you can actually increase your fat content. It can also shock your body and cause heart failure or brain damage. If you are not dosed properly you could lose too much weight and die. I can do nothing about your intentions. I can control the dosage and no one has died from severe weight loss in my care.

"Lastly the potions that you're taking now should strengthen your body enough to handle the stress – but that isn't a guarantee. That's the greatest risk. I'm reasonably sure that there will be no problems or I wouldn't have even suggested this course. If you decide to go ahead you will need to be monitored constantly. Consider carefully. You have some time to think and ask questions as we couldn't start fat reduction until we conclude your current therapy. I'll get you some material to read to assist you." Hypericia stood and gathered her things to leave.

"I'll do it," said Dudley.

Hypericia smiled and patted his head. "I'll give you some more time in case you change your mind."

Harry walked Hypericia out. He heard Aunt Petunia start in on Dudley even before the door had closed.

***

"So, Harry," Dudley smoothly rolled his ponderous mass over to face Harry. "Heard you got a guy. Should've figured you for a poof." Dudley propped his head up with his hand and grinned.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Severus is my guest. Not my lover." Harry was stuck sitting with Dudley that evening because Petunia didn't want her 'Duddykins' alone while she showered and readied for bed. Harry swiveled to the door hearing a creak on the landing but turned back when he heard nothing further.

"Come on Harry," continued Dudley, "Mum told me how you gushed and got all emotional the other night."

"Just because I care about Severus and apologized to him doesn't mean we're shagging. Severus has taught me a great deal; we fought side by side in the war." Harry put his feet up on the bed and pushed back, raising two chair legs off the floor. "Besides I'm not a poof. I've been involved with men and women. That makes me bi."

"You go both ways?" Dudley's eyebrows lifted.

"I've found that it's not the gender of the person but the person that's attractive. I have no preference." Harry smiled at Dudley's puzzled expression. "That must seem strange to a lady-killer such as you."

Dudley frowned. "It's been a while," he muttered.

They were quiet for a time and Harry thought he heard the floor squeak outside the door again. He got up to check when Dudley spoke again.

"Mum said you called yourself 'the Slayer of Dark Wizards'. Does that mean you've killed someone?"

Harry froze. "Several someones," he whispered.

"How did you feel afterwards?"

"Dirty," Harry turned to face Dudley. "Like the filth of what I had done crept into my very soul and I still feel tainted." Harry wrapped his arms around himself and shivered. "Powerful. Terrified."

"Yes, powerful," Dudley sat up a bit and looked intently at Harry, eyes gleaming strangely. "I smashed that guy and he crumpled to my feet."

"You killed someone?" Dudley nodded. "Boxing?" He nodded again.

"Yeah, I stood over him so hyped it's a wonder I didn't let out some sort of primal scream. I was more that triumphant, I was the Hammer of God." Dudley gave a twisted grin. Harry stared at Dudley and the grin faded and the light in dimmed in his eyes.

"Then I saw the guy's wife. She crawled under the ropes, begged him to get up, shook him to urge him but he was dead. Everyone was in motion all around and here was this one point of absolute stillness. She screamed at me, called me a murderer. I said 'Bitch! He knew the risks.' And my trainer led me away. It hit me later in the shower." Dudley stopped and was gazing off into nothing.

"What hit you?" asked Harry as he sat back in the chair, feeling a bit wobbly.

Dudley swallowed and tried to speak several times before any sounds came out. "It could've been me," he said hoarsely. "That guy could've been the Hammer that night and I could've died, Harry. Hell, its fun bashing those guys but it's a game, you know, for fun, some money and the attention of the ladies. Dying isn't fun, that's not what I want, so I stopped boxing." Dudley began twisting the edge of the blanket around his finger.

"Got a glimpse of your own mortality?" asked Harry. "Let me see if I can tell the rest of the story. You stopped boxing but you entertained your groupies until the money ran out. They deserted you. You moved home and mummy pampered her Duddykins and daddy bemoaned the tragedies of your life but swore it would all work out right in the end. You tried half-heartedly to get a job but spent most of your time watching TV or playing video games. No need to exercise anymore because you weren't in training. You only really went out when you wanted to have a few pints with Piers.

"Then it got to be too much trouble to go out, so Piers brought the beer to you. Soon even Piers stopped coming by because he knew he'd never get laid again hanging around a fat man's house on a Saturday night. You felt abandoned, cried your woes to mummy and daddy who said they'd always love you and be there to take care of you. Food made you feel happy and TV helped you forget your own miserable life. Until one day something happened and you end up hospitalized, etc, etc, etc and you came here." Harry gestured around the room. "The home of your freak cousin using magic to save your sorry arse. How did I do?"

Dudley muttered something and looked away, still twisting the blanket.

Harry stood and put his hands on his hips. "Look at me Dudley," he commanded and Dudley slowly met his eyes. "You're so afraid of dying and yet you drove yourself to death's door. Well, you got off really easy, unbelievable easy. You get another chance. Not many people do, so try not to screw it up. It's your life, grab onto it and decided how you want to spend it. Everyone dies in the end. What are you going to do until then?" Harry held Dudley's gaze trying to psychically hammer his message into Dudley's brain.

Petunia walked in, back in her frilly pink dressing gown, and demanded to know what was going on.

"Nothing, Aunt Petunia, we were just talking."

Petunia watched him move to the door with narrowed eyes.

Harry stopped at the door and turned to Dudley. "Good night, Dudders, mummy's here to take care of you now," he said in a high sing-song voice. Dudley glared and looked away. Harry closed the door behind him.

Harry walked across the hall to his bedroom. Severus was sitting on his bed, propped up on his pillows, reading a parchment.

"I have some of the strangest conversations. I mean how can you go from a discussion of sexual preference to the fear of death?" Harry stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers. Severus glanced over and then quickly away.

"I would not hazard a guess. And for the record, I do not believe you to be tainted in any manner. You did what you did out of necessity, not malice. The intent makes all the difference."

Harry sat on his bed. "Thanks," he said softly. "Guess I need to fix that loose floor board in the hall."

"Mmm, there are two," Severus said without looking up.

He watched Severus read for a bit. "Whatcha got?"

Severus looked up and sighed, "It arrived a short time ago. I'm not sure what to make of it." He handed the parchment to Harry.

_ Dear Mr. Snape,_

_I'm sure that Harry has relayed our recent conversation regarding the rejection of your book proposal by several publishers. I was quite distressed to inform him that the rejections were due to politics rather than merit. _

_However, I believe there may be a solution. _

_Today I lunched with an acquaintance from an American publishing firm; John Scriblen of Erudite Press. Mr. Scriblen told me how the Department of Magical Education in America was updating it Defense Against the Dark Arts curriculum in light of recent events here. I informed him there was a quality textbook in progress, authored by someone directly involved in the war, but was unlikely to be published in England due to political opposition. Mr. Scriblen expressed a great desire to read your proposal, not at all dismayed by your problems. _

_Therefore, I suggest you forward your synopsis and outline to him immediately, care of The Leaky Cauldron. He has assured me that the matter will be kept strictly confidential. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Terry Boot_

"This is fabulous. I can have Hedwig go out immediately." Harry was grinning, but Severus looked wary. Harry's grin faded. "You still think it's some prank. That I'm priming you so I can pull the rug out from under your feet?" Harry's voice was harsh and angry.

"No," Severus said quietly, "But someone is targeting me and how do I know that Boot's not involved?"

Harry relaxed and smiled again. "Severus, the whole world is not against you."

Severus arched an eyebrow.

"Okay. Okay. A seriously large part of it."

Severus snorted.

"Let's do this. Your proposal has already circulated so it can't hurt to send it out again. Then while you get back to work on your book, I'll have someone look into John Scriblen of Erudite Press and see if it's legitimate."

Severus seemed to consider Harry's words for a while before responding. "I concur. It will be good to have something to occupy my time; however I will need to acquire some sort of paying job to support the expense of this undertaking. I also need to reimburse you." Severus looked at Harry pointedly.

Harry groaned and slumped back onto his bed. "Severus, didn't you ever have any friends? Don't answer that, it was rhetorical." Harry looked over to see Severus glaring at him. "Friends take care of each other, look out for each other. They don't worry about being even because they know the other would do the same for them. I don't want reimbursement. As far as financial support while writing your book, I suggest applying for a grant. I know just the organization. They're dedicated to assisting victims of Voldemort and you over-qualify there." Harry gave an impish smile while Severus looked thoughtful.

"You consider me a friend?" asked Severus.

"Yes, a prickly bastard of a friend, but a friend nonetheless."

Severus gave him a sharp look but said, "I shall apply for this grant. And we will revisit the topic of reimbursement at later date." Harry sighed heavily. "For now I will get the necessary information to Mr. Scriblen." Severus got up, retrieved his parchment from Harry, and swept out of the room.

Harry crawled under the blankets, chuckled and murmured, "Grant approved."

***


	11. A Long Dark Night

**A/N:** Note the rating change to R. Some may find this chapter disturbing as it discusses an adult having sex with a minor. Don't read if that bothers you but I wrote what the characters spoke to me and it took a dark turn.

Chapter 11: A Long Dark Night

"Tell me what happened," said Harry. He and Severus sat in their overstuffed chairs before the stone fireplace, the younger man keeping his gaze firmly on the other. 'This has become our time to talk, at night with just the firelight,' Harry thought, tucking his feet under him. 'Maybe it's easier to open up when it's not so bright.'

Earlier that day, after drafting a grant proposal to the White Bumblebee Foundation, Severus had gone to Hogwarts. There were several rare books in the Restricted Section of the library that he wanted to review. Harry spent a domestic day at home caring for Dudley. While eating dinner with Hypericia, Severus returned. He swept into the cottage, pale-faced and thin-lipped, slammed the door and disappeared down into the potions lab. Harry managed to coax him out much later after assurances that Hypericia had left and that the Dursleys had retired.

Severus sat now in 'his' chair with arms wrapped around his chest, feet flat on the floor, staring into the fire.

"Severus, what happened?" asked Harry.

"I went to Hogwarts. It was as you said, physically painful to return." Severus stopped for a long pause before continuing. "I went directly to the library. Madame Pince was surprised to see me but seemed happy to tell me of some recent acquisitions. I thought nothing of her sending off a student on an errand; I did it all the time. I began my work. Madame Pince was clearly watching me but I ignored her, after all, I was considered dead for seven years and am now something of curiosity. When two professors arrived, I knew she had sent for them."

"Who arrived?"

"Professors Corner and Chamberlain. They introduced themselves and prattled. Chamberlain asked after you." Severus looked over at Harry.

Harry shrugged, "He flirted with me."

"He looks to be the type."

"What type is that?" Harry asked.

"A flirt. I never would have supposed a genetic relationship between him and Longbottom," said Severus. "He did not study at Hogwarts."

Harry chuckled. "They seem quite different on the surface, don't they? I've only met Winston the one time, so I don't really know him. Why do you think that Madam Pince sent for them?"

"Because they stayed to watch me. After I excused myself from their blabber and returned to work, they sat at a table where they could view me easily. They did no research, had no books, they just talked quietly. Madam Pince did not quiet them. They directed students away from the Restricted Section."

"But why?"

"As the atmosphere was completely disagreeable, I found myself unable to concentrate on taking notes, so I decided to talk to Minerva. Corner and Chamberlain insisted on walking with me to the headmistress's office and kept me 'company' until Minerva arrived."

"Did Dumbledore's portrait speak to you?" asked Harry.

Severus swallowed, "Later." He turned from Harry to stare into the fire again.

"Go on, Severus," Harry prompted.

"Minerva arrived and dismissed Corner and Chamberlain. I asked her why I was being watched and escorted. She sat behind her desk and looked at me for a long time before she spoke. 'Severus,' she said 'as headmistress I must put my students and their welfare before everything, even my own feelings.' 'Of course,' I said, 'but how does that relate to me?' 'There has been talk concerning sexual misconduct on your part with a minor.' I was too stunned to speak. She also told me that the Ministry is considering opening a formal investigation." Severus lowered his gaze, eyes unfocused. Harry doubted that he actually saw the floor.

"Shit Severus, who did you piss off? An investigation without charges, just hearsay?" Harry ran both hands through his hair. "Did she say anything else, like who is talking?"

Severus shook his head. "I left in a daze after that."

"What did Dumbledore's portrait say?" Harry waited and got no response. "Severus, what did he say?"

Severus swallowed several times before whispering, "He said he had complete faith in me." Severus leaned forward, propped his elbows on his knees and masked his face with his hands.

Harry stared at Severus, taking in his new posture, and then slowly stood. "Bloody fucking hell, Severus, you didn't!" Harry waited for Severus to yell at him for being an idiot or to deny it vehemently or to do something other than sit, hunched, face hidden.

Severus muttered, "Once," behind his hands.

"Fuck," Harry began pacing. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. How could you!" Harry shouted. "You were a teacher!" Severus didn't move from his cowered position, his body clearly trembling. Harry continued pacing for several minutes before dropping back into his chair.

"Who was it?" Harry demanded.

"Michael Mulciber." Harry remembered the boy. Michael was the backup Slytherin seeker and three years younger than him. He had curly black hair, a slim seeker build and quick reflexes.

"When?"

"February before the final battle."

"Only once? Only him?"

"Once, just once and only him."

"Did you force him? Did you hurt him?" Harry's stomach twisted around inside him. "Did you penetrate him?"

"Yes," Severus' voice was muffled by his hands. "I penetrated him."

Harry leaped to his feet and Severus flinched. "He was fourteen!" Harry hissed and Severus nodded. Harry looked down on him for a moment before stalking into the kitchen. He paced there where he could no longer look at Severus.

Seventh year had been hell for Harry as for many others. Voldemort's attacks were increasingly horrific as his desperation mounted. Harry witnessed multitudes of deaths, both in person and through his visions. Harry began seeking comfort through sex. Years later he realized that while having sex with all those girls was certainly enjoyable, he really just wanted the comfort of sleeping next to the warmth of a living being. 'And what was Severus going through then?' thought Harry. 'All the years he spent spying, always a breath from being discovered, especially near the end, how could he have been feeling?' Harry walked back to the living room. Severus had not moved. Here was a man who had once terrified Harry, sneer at the ready, insult waiting on his lips… and now Severus was a shriveled shadow, all his props kicked out from under him.

Harry sat once more, crossed his legs, crossed his arms and locked his eyes on Severus. "Explain."

Severus shuddered and, taking his hands from his face, he clasped them as if in prayer and rested his chin on them. His face was dry, pale and dull, and he spoke in a monotone.

"It was known that I did not care for women and Death Eaters would routinely offer their boys to me. I always declined. I explained that Albus was watchful and I could not jeopardize my position at Hogwarts. But I had no interest in children. I wanted to protect them, guide them away from what many were destined for, and not have sex with them. I understood my duty." Severus sighed. "Michael was offered many times." Severus paused again and closed his eyes. "I had killed that night; a man of the Order whose knowledge could have helped the Dark Lord. There was no escape and the man thanked me for killing him mercifully. Michael came to me while I was drinking firewhiskey in my office afterward. I gave in. I just wanted…" Severus' voice trailed off.

"Just wanted the warmth of life after the cold of death," said Harry.

Severus nodded. "Something like that. There was no one in my life in that way. He was not a virgin…"

"That doesn't make it right, Severus," Harry said.

"No, but I do not believe I hurt him." Harry and Severus sat listening to the popping of the pitch in the fire for a long while, both lost in thought.

"Dumbledore didn't know," said Harry.

"No. I couldn't bring myself to tell him of how I failed. He knew something was wrong but things were so bad then, it was easy to put the blame elsewhere. I began using a potion that rendered me impotent; I would not be tempted again. I planned on dying in the last battle, hopefully bringing many of the Dark Lord's faithful with me. I was to give my life in atonement. I failed that as well." Severus sighed. "Now someone knows and is using that information to make my mockery of a life even more miserable." Severus slumped back in his chair looking so lifeless that Harry concluded that this was what a person looked like after a Dementor's Kiss.

"Severus, look at me and tell me that you feel no sexual desire for children," said Harry.

Severus lifted his head and locked eyes with Harry. "I swear on Albus Dumbledore's spirit that I have no sexual interest in any child." Harry nodded and Severus let his head flop back.

"I am still appalled. I've never believed you to be an innocent," Severus snorted, "and I have no trouble accepting that you have killed people and that you've probably perpetrated other crimes." Severus gave a nod. "But this was a child and despite the fact that Michael was willing and experienced, what you did was wrong. You broke a very sacred trust." Harry stopped to clear his throat several times and watched as a tear slid down Severus' still face.

"I want another honest answer," said Harry. "Were you sexually abused as a child?"

"Yes," whispered Severus. "But it does not excuse my behavior."

"No, it doesn't. It explains some things though." Harry let his head fall back on the cushion as well and he watched the firelight skitter in random patterns across the ceiling. He jumped when Severus began speaking as Severus hadn't said anything that night without prompting first.

"I grew up believing my father to be a powerful man. My mother and I certainly found his fists powerful enough. When I was nine I found out that despite our pureblood status, my father was nothing more that an errand-boy for the Dark Lord. He was nearly a squib, unable to Apparate or to perform any of the Unforgivables; a sad joke of a wizard. Being an angry nine year old and an idiot, I taunted him with this knowledge during a beating. That was the first time he raped me, to show me just how much power the weakest wizard had over me."

Severus sat up to look at Harry, speaking more animatedly now. "He wanted to break me, instead he hardened something inside of me; my will to be everything my father was not. Where he was weak, I would be strong. Where he was ridiculed, I would be respected. Where he was a fool, I would be cunning." Severus eyes lit with passion. "I studied everything my father's paltry library contained. He often bought books on the Dark Arts only to find he was too weak to work the magic. I consumed those books, their very words were life-giving blood and as I came to understand them, my eyes were opened to possibilities I would have never conceived; life didn't have to be this way." Severus gave a long sigh.

"He continued to rape me routinely." The light in his eyes faded and his face became wan. "It became no longer physically painful but emotionally it was devastating. I hadn't learned yet how to harden my heart. He always made it sound like a chore; the garbage needs to be taken out no matter how disgusting you find it." Severus snorted. "Even ignoring my appearance did not discourage him, it just gave him more ammunition. 'This will teach you your place boy. You're filthy and ugly. No one wants you, not even me; I'm just doing my duty. You will amount to nothing and any success you have will be because of me.' I was thrilled when I got my Hogwarts letter; at last I could escape. I was warned not to speak of my home life unless I wanted to risk my mother's life. There was no need of the warning; I was too ashamed to speak of it." Severus stopped and his eyes lost focus.

"Hogwarts was not the salvation you were hoping for," said Harry.

"Yes and no," replied Severus, coming back to himself. "Hogwarts taught me that those possibilities that I dreamed of could become realities with enough work and I also learned how to go about tapping into the magic that Hogwarts doesn't teach.

"But I found no acceptance there. My father's poor reputation haunted me. Among purebloods, including your father and Black, I was ridiculed and as I would have nothing to do with mudbloods," Harry glared at him and Severus shrugged, "that's what they were to me then. I had no friends or companionship.

"In sixth year I came to Lucius Malfoy's attention for my potion-making abilities. I became useful. Lucius was a year ahead of me. He was also popular and beautiful and allowed me to associate with him; I fell for his flattery. Lucius presented me to the Dark Lord after graduation and I went willingly. Between Lucius and the Dark Lord, I thought I had found immense power and respect. The night I was marked was truly a celebration and the Dark Lord gave me a gift, my father. I tortured my father until he was insane before I killed him." Severus cold black eyes held Harry motionless. "I know my soul is blacker than hell because I still feel nothing about having done that." Harry forced himself to break the contact and try to make sense of his jumbled emotions, anger, sadness, disgust and empathy all fought a wretched war and his innards began to pain him.

"What made you leave?" whispered Harry.

"The Dark Lord raped me." Harry stared at Severus who seemed impassive. "I got too cocky and he put me in my place. Apparently he had a long conversation with my father before giving my father to me. I knew the Dark Lord had the power to break me, unlike my father. So I went to the only person I knew who had the power to withstand the Dark Lord. I returned to Hogwarts and literally threw myself at Dumbledore's feet. I told him everything. I didn't even understand what I wanted at that point, but whatever it was I knew that Dumbledore was best path to getting there.

"After I told him my entire unedited life story, he looked at me and said 'Oh my child, if only I had known" and then he held me while I cried from a heart I didn't know existed anymore." Severus' chin began to tremble. "I was given rooms at Hogwarts and spent hours upon hours talking with Albus. He made me believe that he cared, that I was worthy of being cared for, that my drive and ambition were not wrong just misdirected, that there was more power in restraint, that respect was earned, that…" Tears began coursing down his face and he choked on his words.

Harry moved off his chair and placed a hand on Severus' shoulder. Severus shoved it away. "I wanted Albus to be proud of me," he gasped. "I spied because I wanted to give something back for what Albus had given me. I failed him and now he's gone…" Severus buried his head in his hands again, sobbing, body shaking as the grief tore through him.

Harry hovered nearby, wondering what to do. Part of him wanted to comfort Severus for all the pain Severus had endured; another part wanted Severus out of his life for all horrible things Severus had done. 'This is where Dumbledore would tell me to remember my heart,' thought Harry 'but it's just as confused as the rest of me.' Harry knelt beside Severus' chair, rested his arms on the arm of the chair and laid his head on his arms. He watched Severus' agony. 'He has suffered,' Harry sighed. 'Is it enough? What would his life have been like if he had come from a loving home? Would he have done these things if he had? Does it make it any less wrong because he had such a horrible upbringing? Did he go to Dumbledore for anything else but protection? Does he understand right and wrong? Is it even that simple? Will it serve any purpose for me to turn him over to the Ministry?' Harry closed his eyes and tried to answer his own questions, but found Severus' keening washed away everything but Harry's own soul-penetrating sadness.

Severus was taking shaky gulps of air when Harry reached out and lightly touched his hand. Severus jerked away. Harry got up, poured two glass of firewhiskey and returned to Severus.

"Here, drink this, I don't have any calming potions," Harry held a glass to Severus. Severus took it with two trembling hands and stared into it. "It's just firewhiskey," said Harry bringing up his glass to his mouth, tipping his head back and emptying the glass in one smooth swallow. Severus shot down the contents of his glass and held it up for more. Harry poured another round and dropped into his chair. He closed his eyes and let the warmth of the firewhiskey work its way through his frazzled system. He opened his eyes and took a long look at Severus. Even a shadow is still animated but now Severus was a winter leaf long ago ripped from the tree, lifeless and disintegrating. Harry drained his second glass and set it aside.

"I don't even know where to begin," Harry said, "but I find that I still care about you." Severus raised his eyes to look at Harry in disbelief. "I don't believe giving you to the Ministry will make things right, therefore we are going to muddle through this somehow."

"No, you are better off-" Severus started, before Harry quickly interrupted.

"Yes, we will do this together. I know enough about me that given a different push in life, I could have easily have walked a path similar to yours." Severus snorted. "Believe what you may, but that is what I believe. I also believe in Albus Dumbledore and that you are worth caring about." Harry held Severus' eyes, wishing again for psychic abilities to get his message across.

"You made a mistake. A huge mistake, but I can see that it is one that truly bothers you. I don't believe you are a pedophile or that you are a risk to society. I feel that you've suffered enough." Harry leaned over and clasped one of Severus' hands in his two. "You've atoned for this long enough, Severus." Severus tugged his hand away. "But considering what you've told me of your life, I doubt you'll let it go easily." Severus shook his head. "Therefore the first thing we need to do is arrange for you to receive counseling."

"What?" asked Severus.

"Something like your talks with Dumbledore. I'm surprised that wizards don't have counselors but Muggles do. They are people trained to help people who've been hurt, like you, to work through their issues, learn to cope and help them heal. I will always be available for you to talk to but I don't have the knowledge or experience to truly help you heal. Your issues don't really stem from magic so we can use a Muggle counselor. They vow confidentiality but we can reinforce that."

"You want me to see a Muggle 'counselor'? Why are you doing all this?" Severus looked puzzled.

"Because I care. Because you are worth caring about."

"I don't understand how you could care about me, I am filth." Severus still looked confused. "And I've done nothing but make your life wretched both in school and now in your home. Why do you care?"

"Severus, we've been through this before and I doubt you'll believe my reasons now if you didn't believe them then. You'll just have to accept that I do. I care. I guess I'm just going to have to keep repeating that until it sinks in. And you don't always make my life wretched or why would you have turned down my bed, put out my night clothes or try to comfort me by telling me that I'm not tainted by the killing I've done?" Harry cocked his head and waited for an answer.

"Perhaps so you wouldn't wake me and so I wouldn't have to listen to your whining?" Severus sneered.

Harry chuckled, "Good to see you back in form, Severus. Will you go to see the counselor?"

"Yes," he muttered.

Harry sighed in relief. "Good. Next, do you think Michael Mulciber is talking?"

"No, that is quite puzzling. I was so ashamed afterward that I obliviated Michael. He shouldn't remember anything."

Harry's eyebrows knit together in bewilderment. "Did Michael ever approach you in public?"

"I taught my Slytherins to be discrete."

"Malfoy failed there, Severus, perhaps someone else wasn't so discrete." Harry chewed on his bottom lip. "Maybe the 'talker' is lying and is hoping the investigation, which will almost assuredly be leaked to the press, will be damaging enough even if you're found innocent. They may not even know about Michael."

"Plausible," said Severus. "And being questioned under Veritaserum would certainly reveal some crime, being a former Death Eater; perhaps someone is looking for an excuse to put me away."

Harry nodded. "We need to find Michael Mulciber and see if he's talked. I wonder if that face you saw sometimes during your internment is important. I think we should view those memories in the pensieve that Dumbledore left me."

Severus looked at Harry. "What face?"

"The man you said you saw. The same face, at different places, who seemed familiar but you couldn't place. You said it was a man but you couldn't name him." Harry was starting to feel a squirming worry in his belly.

"Harry, I have no idea what you're talking about." Severus said.

"Severus, we talked about it after one of Grant Moven's physical therapy sessions. I remember it clearly." The squirming was increasing.

Severus shook his head. "I remember that sadist Moven and we often talked after he left but I know nothing about a face."

Harry swallowed the squirm that was climbing up his throat. "Severus, I think you've been obliviated."

Severus stared.

"Even worse, I think it happened today at Hogwarts. Where else could it have happened? If it was Grant Moven or Hypericia, they would have done it long before you could have talked to me and you weren't recognized in Diagon Alley that one time. It had to be at Hogwarts." Harry got up and poured himself another drink. 'Maybe I can drown that squirm,' he thought.

"That will narrow down our suspects," said Severus. He appeared thoughtful. "Someone didn't want me to remember that for a reason. But they erred in not making sure that we hadn't discussed it."

"Yes," said Harry. "We're going to ferret this out and put an end to it." Harry drained his third glass of firewhiskey. "I can't think anymore Severus. It's time for bed and to let my subconscious work through this overwhelming amount of information."

Severus nodded. "I'm not sure how well I'll sleep knowing my mind has been fucked with. I may not like a lot of my memories but they are mine and no one has the right to tamper with them." He looked into his still full glass of firewhiskey and drained it. Both men headed up the stairs.

After the usual nighttime preparations were complete, Harry sat on the edge of his bed, fidgeting.

"What?" asked Severus. "After everything we've said tonight, there shouldn't be any taboo topics."

"Seventh year I found comfort by sleeping with someone. I usually seduced my way into some girl's bed, but I'm not talking about sex right now." Harry took a deep breath. "Would you like to sleep next to me? Just sleep, no sex. I think that you could use the comfort of a warm body beside you; I know I could. But if that makes you too uncomfortable, I understand, you don't seem to like me touching you."

"I…I feel dirty…and most of the touches I've received haven't been pleasant." Severus looked away from Harry.

"You're not dirty," said Harry. "People need to be touched and I won't do anything you find unpleasant. I'm not planning to do anything at all; I just want you sleep next to me."

Seeing that Severus was avoiding his gaze, Harry gave a reassuring smile. "It's okay Severus. I'm pushing too hard." Harry crawled into bed and murmured, "Goodnight."

Severus flicked off the lights and Harry heard him pacing. Then a weight settled on the edge of Harry's bed and Severus whispered, "Just sleep?"

"Yeah, just sleep," Harry whispered back.

Severus moved under the covers next to Harry. "The bed's too small," and Severus started to leave. Harry murmured an incantation and the bed grew back to its original size and the second bed disappeared.

"I'll change it back if you want," said Harry when Severus lay back down. Severus shook his head and he lay on his back, rigid with tension. "Try lying on your side, facing me," whispered Harry. Severus looked warily at Harry before turning to his side. Harry rolled onto his side and scooted close to Severus, his back to Severus' chest. Harry hoped that Severus felt more in control lying in this manner and after a time he felt Severus relax. Then an arm slid around Harry's waist and from the little hitches of breath and the trembling of his body Harry knew Severus was weeping quietly. Harry gently laid his hand over Severus' and let himself be held. As his repressed emotions eased, Severus' breath evened out again and Harry let the soft sound lull him into slumber.


	12. Pillow Talk, A Green Welsh Dragon and Th...

Chapter 12: Pillow Talk, A Green Welsh Dragon and The Grant

Harry glided through the dungeon corridors, stealthily following the small form in front of him. A glimpse of the person under a sputtering torch revealed a dark-haired boy, a Slytherin, Harry believed, out after curfew. He was curious as to why. Harry peered from the shadows as the boy opened the door to Professor Snape's office and slipped inside. Quite a young Slytherin, mused Harry, since he hasn't learned to close doors properly. He slunk closer to peek through the cracked opening. The office was dimly lit with only a few flickering torches. Snape's collection of ghastly specimens, floating in viscous liquid, seemed as bottled nightmares in the dim light. Harry shivered. Professor Snape sat behind his desk, drawn and troubled looking, a nearly empty bottle of firewhiskey and shot glass before him. The boy moved close to Snape and lean against the desk.

"What's wrong, sir?" the boy asked.

"Nothing that a whelp like you can help me with," hissed Snape.

"Well, if I can't help, maybe I can make you forget." The boy took Snape's face in his small hands and caressed his cheeks. Snape was startled but then he quickly composed himself and smirked.

"Perhaps you can," Snape murmured. The boy leaned forward and Harry let out an involuntary gasp. Snape and the boy jerked around to look at the door. Harry stared; his body unresponsive to the internal cry of_ flee!_ The boy wore a Gryffindor crest. The boy was Harry.

Only years of experience waking abruptly from disturbing dreams kept Harry still and quiet. His eyes darted around the room and settled on Severus beside him. Or rather on top of him. 'At least I didn't wake him,' thought Harry as his racing heart slowed. He lay on his back; Severus on his stomach, shoulder resting on Harry, arm flung across Harry's chest. It had been several nights since their 'talk'. Each night Harry asked Severus to sleep beside him and each night Severus crawled into bed after some deliberation. Severus seemed embarrassed in the morning when he woke up wrapped around Harry. Harry thought it best to make no mention of that, as much as he enjoyed it.

Last night Harry had gone to a Chudley Cannons game with Ron, so the sleeping arrangements were left to Severus. When Harry stumbled in, late and more than a little tipsy, he couldn't help but give a goofy grin upon finding Severus asleep in 'their' bed.

Harry squinted at the clock, but couldn't determine the time. 'Must be early still,' he thought. 'It doesn't sound like anyone's up. Severus is usually up early as well.' He looked back to Severus, pleased to see him so relaxed, face smooth and not held in a rigid emotionless mask. 'Shame I have to move,' thought Harry, but Severus' weight had caused his arm to go numb and his bladder was screaming as well. Harry ran his tongue along his teeth, grimacing at the gritty film on them. He picked his head up slightly to survey the best way to extricate himself and stifled a groan at the aching the motion elicited. 'Feels like they used my head as the bludger,' he whined to himself. He debated moving versus not moving and decided that Severus wasn't likely to sleep next to a bed-wetter. Slowly sliding out from under Severus, Harry sat up and noted that Severus seemed undisturbed. He shuffled out to the bathroom, pledging never to drink again.

A much happier man returned from the bathroom. Severus had left him a freshly made hangover potion. Just before he climbed back in bed, he glanced down and saw he still wore last night's Cannons' t-shirt. 'Eww' he thought, getting a whiff of sweat and alcohol. He pulled off the shirt, dropped it to the floor and started for the bed. He paused. 'I don't want to give Severus the wrong impression if I come to bed only in my boxers.' Harry pulled a clean t-shirt from the armoire, shrugged it on and then slid into bed. An arm slipped around him almost immediately.

"Thanks for the potion. I'm gonna try to sleep a bit more," whispered Harry.

"You're welcome. It seems that I correctly visualized how Weasley would celebrate the Cannons' win." Severus was smug.

Harry chuckled, "regular master of the universe."

They lay quiet for a time, neither falling back to sleep. Severus fidgeted for a while before speaking.

"Your sleep was disturbed this morning. In fact, it has been disturbed every morning I've slept here." Severus looked uncomfortable. "Perhaps this arrangement troubles you."

Harry hesitated.

"Considering all I've discussed with you and what you've intimated, I should think you'd be more open." Severus growled.

Harry sighed. "I've been dreaming about following a boy to your office at Hogwarts. I spy at the door. The boy offers himself to you. You accept. The boy leans in to kiss you. I give myself away by gasping. You both turn to me. I'm shocked to see that the boy is me. I've had a similar dream each night, yet I'm always surprised that the boy is me."

Severus was quiet for several moments before responding. "You seem to be more disturbed by this wrong that I've done, one that I regret and where the victim was not unduly hurt than by the murder of my father, which I do not regret." Severus was looking at Harry in puzzlement.

Harry looked and felt equally confused. "I can't explain that even to myself. On one hand, I know your father's death was wrong; on the other hand, I can understand it. I've had to deal with death a lot over the years. I've killed people. I wanted Voldemort to suffer before he died, even though that didn't happen. I had already accepted that you had probably done some heinous things as a Death Eater. And from what you've told me, I feel that you were driven to kill your father." Harry rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, brows knotted in thought.

"Is that good enough? I was driven to do it?" asked Severus.

"No," said Harry slowly, "but he deserved it."

Severus quirked an eyebrow. "Vigilantism, Harry? What would our world be like, Harry, if we could hand out punishment just because we believed it was deserved?"

Harry frowned. "That's not really what I meant." Severus snorted. "Okay, it is what I meant. Your father deserved what he got, but it was still wrong of you to do it." Harry raised a hand to rub his temple.

"Did my father really deserve to be tortured and murdered by his son?" asked Severus softly.

Harry dropped his hand. Severus' eyes were unfocused and Harry assumed he was reliving the memory of that death.

"I'm not sure. I don't really have an adequate answer for anything," replied Harry with a soft sigh.

Severus focused on Harry and gave a small smile. "This reminds me of my talks with Albus. You sound a great deal like me then. I shall have to endeavor to remember all the questions he threw at me."

"Did you talk often?" Harry asked.

"Yes," whispered Severus. "He became my surrogate father, my confident and my counselor over the years." Severus' face grew sad. "No muggle psychologist will ever replace him."

"No one could ever replace Albus Dumbledore," Harry softly said. "But I think it will help you to talk about some things."

"I've agreed to go." Severus tightened the arm he had around Harry. "Considering your difficulties with my error with Mr. Mulciber, perhaps you should seek counseling as well?"

"Yeah," Harry muttered. "I should. I don't know why it bothers me so much. Maybe because I can see myself in Michael's place. We were both seekers, similar builds, similar coloring."

"Mr. Potter," Severus began in a formal tone, "I assure you that at no time while you were attending Hogwarts did I ever consider you in a sexual manner." Severus twisted his face into an evil-looking leer and dropped his voice to a low growl. "However, your torture and murder were a favorite fantasy of mine." Harry stared at Severus, a nervous tingle skittering through his system, until Severus winked, of all things. Harry let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding and smiled at Severus' attempt at levity.

"Harry, I was never interested in my students in that manner." Severus paused. "Frankly, I was not interested in anyone at all at that time." Severus slumped a bit. "I cannot explain that night."

Harry reached out and caressed Severus' cheek. Severus looked surprised but didn't pull away.

"I'm going to talk to someone as well." Severus nodded at Harry's decision. "You've got enough going on; you don't need to deal with my issues as well."

"I think it might serve you best. Talking with Albus had a dramatic effect on my life." Severus said sadly.

Harry scooted closer to Severus and gently placed his arms around him. Harry felt him tense for a moment before relaxing and returning the embrace. Severus didn't break down but they stayed like that enjoying the closeness.

Harry was starting to drift off to sleep when he heard Petunia go into the bathroom.

"Vernon's coming today," he muttered. Severus started at Harry's voice, having actually fallen asleep.

"Sorry," Harry murmured.

"Should be," said Severus, voice thick with sleep. He began stroking one of his hands up and down Harry's back.

"Mmm," sounded Harry and snuggled closer to Severus.

"What happens when they leave?" asked Severus.

Harry mumbled into Severus' neck, "big party."

"Imp," said Severus. "I'm serious."

Harry raised his head. "It's up to you, Severus. I like you sleeping with me and I want you to stay. But I'll understand if you want your privacy and want to reclaim your former room. Whatever you're comfortable with." Harry rested his head on Severus' shoulder and gazed up at him.

"You are implying more than sleep," said Severus.

"While I am attracted to you and would enjoy an intimate relationship, I know that's not where you're at now. Maybe that will never happen between us. I'm just offering a place to sleep and some human contact."

"What if nothing can ever happen?" whispered Severus.

Harry looked confused.

"Because of the potion I took, after the incident with Mr. Mulciber," said Severus, now staring at the ceiling. "You're a young man, with needs, desires…"Severus' cheeks flushed. "You're not going to want some old man, who could never satisfy you, taking up bed space."

Harry propped up himself up on one arm, leaving his other draped over Severus' chest. "I'm surprised to hear you thinking along those terms; especially after all you've been through."

"I don't know that I'll ever reach that point, Harry, but why should you be waiting for me? It's been pleasant sleeping with you; perhaps other things may be pleasant as well. I have spent years talking things through with Albus and I'm not as dysfunctional as I once was. I'm just not sure if I can, if I reach a point where I want to." Severus was crimson by now and definitely avoiding Harry's gaze.

"Wow, Severus, you're really thinking further ahead than I am." Harry paused to gather his thoughts. "To start with, I want you to sleep here with me and I don't see that as taking up bed space. You're not an old man. My so called needs and desires are under my control and I think I've drunk enough from the well of casual sex to be sated.

"Also, I'm confident with your abilities that you can produce a counter potion if that's the problem. And even if you can't, there's a lot more to a loving relationship than sex, just as there is more to sex than a penis." Harry laid his head back on Severus' shoulder. "You figure out what you want and take your time. I'm sticking around until you insist on getting rid of me and I'm convinced you really mean it."

Harry smiled as he felt Severus' arms wrap around him.

"Loving relationship?" Severus murmured.

A pounding reverberated off the front door, making Harry sigh. "Vernon's here." Harry disentangled himself from Severus' warmth, put on his glasses and padded over to the wardrobe. As he pulled on a pair of baggy jeans, he noted Severus watching him and grinned. Vernon banged on the door again. "Yeah, yeah, coming," Harry muttered.

Instead of heading for the door however, Harry crawled on hands and knees across the bed, eyeing Severus, like a cat tracking a mouse. Severus arched an elegant eyebrow. Harry leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Severus' cheek. "Loving relationship," Harry whispered in his ear. He felt Severus shiver; saw that his eyes had closed and that his lip curled into a small smile. Harry moved to kiss that tempting mouth when he heard Petunia call from outside the bedroom door.

"Harry, you need to let your Uncle in the house. I can't open the door." She was clearly aggravated and Vernon was pounding again.

Harry sighed, kissed Severus on the forehead, and left to let Vernon in.

***

Harry and Severus were enjoying a late breakfast when Hypericia arrived, followed closely by several owls. Severus looked up from reading The Daily Prophet to see what had disturbed his quiet meal.

"Sit and have some tea, Hypericia, while I sort out these owls," Harry called over the hooting.

A gray owl had stopped in front of Severus and held out his leg. Severus retrieved the parchment. "Go see him," he muttered with a wave in Harry's direction. Harry had divested the three remaining owls of their letters and offered water and owl treats. Two of the owls remained for replies while the others departed.

Hypericia chuckled. "Only four owls, Harry? Slow day?"

"I didn't expect to see you on a Saturday," Harry said with a smile.

"Got to explain that fat reducing potion to Mr. Dursley." She grimaced. "Is he here?"

"Yes, he's upstairs with Dudley and Aunt Petunia." Creaking floor boards over head confirmed this. Harry snickered and glanced to Severus, who was intent on reading his letter. Harry watched his eyes reach the bottom and flick back to the top to read the letter again.

"Good news, I hope, Severus?" asked Harry.

Severus looked up, shifted his eyes to Hypericia for a moment, and nodded. Harry opened his mouth to ask more but was pecked by two irritated owls. "Ow! Alright, alright, give me a moment." He picked up his letters while Hypericia laughed merrily.

The first letter was from St. Mungo's wishing to honor him for his contributions to the hospital at their annual banquet.

"Well, that's rather sudden," Harry said, noting the banquet was only two weeks away. "Doesn't the hospital plan further in advance?"

"Oh, is that the invite to the hospital banquet?" asked Hypericia and Harry nodded. "Are you the new guest of honor? They were going to honor the mediwizard Humberto Puddlemuffin for his 100 years of service to the hospital. But, it seems his recent affair with the director's 18 year old daughter and the assistant director's 17 year old son changed those plans."

Harry looked wide-eyed at Hypericia. "Bloody hell, I hope I feel half that feisty at that age! They should honor him for stamina. Both at the same time?" Hypericia nodded and they both laughed, while Severus snickered.

"Only the backup guest of honor, Potter? Losing a bit of public cachet?" Severus teased.

Hypericia puffed up to reprimand Severus but Harry only smiled, "Guess I'll need to speak to my publicity people."

Harry jotted a short note indicating his acceptance and sent off one of the owls. The next letter was from the Longbottom's.

_Dear Harry,_

_We apologize for the short notice; however, we would like to invite you to dine with us this evening. Terry and Hannah Boot are coming by this evening and we thought that you might enjoy joining our impromptu get together. We will be eating around __7 pm_ and would love to have your company. Winston is looking forward to meeting you again. Please don't disappoint us!

_ Sincerely,_

_ Neville and Susan Longbottom_

"I think they are trying to set me up," said Harry.

"Who?" asked Severus sharply.

Harry translated Severus' intense expression. "Not set me up to hurt me, Severus." Severus visibly relaxed. "I think Susan Longbottom is trying to get me and Winston Chamberlain together." Severus picked up his letter and began rereading it, a dark look upon his face.

"Do you know Susan well?" Hypericia asked.

"Not really. We were in the same year, different houses though. Does she work at St. Mungo's?"

"On a consulting basis. She's quite skilled at-" Hypericia was interrupted by shouting from upstairs.

"Get out!" Dudley's shout rang through the house clearly, despite the closed door. Garbled yelling followed. 'Most likely Vernon,' thought Harry. Then a creak followed by a tremendous groan of stressed wood and all eyes went to the ceiling. Bits of plaster dusted down, causing them all to blink and look away, and a great weight lumbered across the floor. Petunia's shrillness was heard, the words incomprehensible. Dudley's door was thrown open, banging violently against the wall.

"Get out!" screamed Dudley. He stopped to take a deep breath, panting from his exertions to reach the door. "I've decided." Another gasping breath. "Come back when you can support my decision." More labored breathing. "And that's different than just giving in to me."

The door slammed behind a purple-faced Vernon and a white-faced Petunia. Vernon stomped down the stairs, hesitantly followed by Petunia. The silence of the floor joists upstairs indicated Dudley wasn't moving back to bed.

"I'll just see to Dudley," murmured Hypericia and she slipped past the Dursleys and up the stairs.

"This is your fault!" shouted Vernon, storming up to Harry, finger pointing. Harry leaped to his feet. Severus rose gracefully a moment later, wand smoothly retrieved and leveled at Vernon. Vernon, blinded by anger, didn't notice, and advanced on Harry. "You've done something to Dudley's mind. Undo it now!" Vernon roared.

"Idiot!" snarled Severus. "If he had tampered with your son's mind, what would stop him from tampering with yours?" Severus wand remained pointed at Vernon's chest and he paled, finally noticing it. "Although I might recommend that to Harry," Severus' lips curled into a feral smile.

Vernon swallowed and took a step back from Harry. "Dudley is not acting himself."

"Dudley's been through a lot, Uncle Vernon," said Harry in his most soothing voice. "And no one is tampering with anyone's mind." Harry shot a look to Severus, who muttered, "pity," sheathed his wand and nonchalantly sat down to finish perusing the paper.

"Sit down, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia," Harry gestured to the table. "Let me finish a few things and then we can talk." Vernon and Petunia slowly sat at the table, each nervously eyeing Severus. Harry set out a fresh pot of tea and a plate of apple cinnamon muffins.

Harry quickly jotted down his regrets to the Longbottom's and sent the remaining owl on its way. Picking up the third letter, he saw the White Bumblebee Foundation seal, slit it open and brief scanned the contents. Smiling at what he read, he banished the letter to his desk to deal with later. The Dursley's eyes tracked the letter across the room as it floated to the living room.

"Now, I imagine this morning's uproar has to do with the fat reduction procedure?" asked Harry. He picked up a muffin and began breaking off bits of the top and popping them in his mouth. Severus snickered at something in the paper and muttered about werewolves. Petunia blanched.

"Yes," hissed Vernon, glancing at Severus before facing Harry. "I can't understand why he would subject himself to such a dangerous, unnecessary and abnormal thing."

"Hypericia feels it's best for him to lose the weight so he won't undo the healing she's accomplished. While there are risks, she feels they are acceptable," Harry explained.

"I don't feel the risks are acceptable!" said Vernon. Severus turned a page and murmured about a sale on armadillo bile and rat spleens. Petunia put down her tea cup and pushed her muffin away.

"But Dudley does and since he is 24, it's his decision to make." Harry turned to Severus. "How did the Harpies do against the Montrose Magpies?"

"Harpies won 370 to 120, but the team was fined 10,000 galleons for skinning," responded Severus.

"That's a bit much for skinning," Harry said.

Severus took a sip of tea and continued his reading. "The Magpies' Seeker was unfortunately impaled on a Nimbus 2001 during the foul." Petunia got up and left the room.

Vernon looked from Harry to Severus and cleared his throat. "I don't want Dudley to undergo this fat reduction. I think it's time for him to come home."

"There's the door." Harry gestured. "Bye-bye." He turned back to Severus. "What do they say about the Cannons?"

"Did the Cannons play last night? Are you sure?" Severus began quickly turning pages, searching. "Seems that information was discarded in favor of reporting on the vampire revolts in Buenos Aires. After all, how many Cannons' fans are there, really?"

Harry chuckled. "Tease," he said fondly. Severus smirked, found his original page and returned to his perusal.

"Dudley refuses to listen to me," said Vernon. "He's my pride and joy, my son. I've given him everything he's ever asked for. I can't lose him." Vernon looked so helpless that Harry almost felt sorry for him.

"Why should he listen to you? You did give him everything he's ever wanted; whenever you didn't do it immediately, he'd put up a fuss and you'd give in. I'd like to think that Dudley's actually taking responsibility for his life but frankly I think he's just decided to take the easy way out and is fussing until you give in again." Harry picked up his napkin, wiped the crumbs from his face and hands, and then sent the dishes off to get clean.

"Your son is a spoiled self-involved brat," said Severus as casually as discussing the weather. "It will be amusing to see what he makes of himself when you're dead and can no longer indulge him." Severus pointed to an article in the paper. "A Welsh Green Dragon is down outside of Cardiff. Quite unusual. They've fooled the Muggles into believing there's been a hazardous material tractor-trailer accident. We should see what salvage company has claimed it. We might get a discount on potion ingredients if they don't have to figure in packaging, shipping and handling."

Harry nodded. "I'd like to get up close to a dragon without worrying about being scorched." Both men got up to leave.

"What…what are you doing?" asked a confused Vernon.

"Going to Cardiff to see a dragon," replied Harry, as if that was an everyday sort of thing to do.

"But Dudley, what about Dudley?"

"Advise your son, then let him make his own decision and reap or regret the consequences," said Severus and handed Vernon the paper. Vernon took the paper, staring at it, and then dropped it to the table when he saw figures moving in a picture.

"Dudley's decided already. You've got to accept that and move on." Harry summoned his socks and trainers. "See you later."

They left Vernon sitting at the table, drinking cold tea and looking bewildered.

That evening, Harry and Severus busied themselves in the basement sorting out and shelving a variety of dragon related potion ingredients. It turned out that Severus had known the salvage operator, who was one of the few people so far actually pleased to see Severus Snape again, and they acquired their ingredients for far below market value.

The house was quiet when they returned, even though Vernon's car indicated he was still there. Petunia was working in the kitchen, preparing a 'proper meal' and even choosing to make enough for Harry and 'his friend'.

"So, are you going to tell me about your letter?" asked Harry. He was currently pouring dragon blood, from the large jug that they brought it home in, into smaller, more manageable vials.

Severus looked up from the dragon horn that he was grinding. "It was from John Scriblen of Erudite Press. He wants to meet with me next month when he returns to England and to hopefully read my first chapter. He says he's very interested and wants to see if I can deliver on what I've proposed in my synopsis. He also assured me of confidentiality."

"Severus, that's wonderful!" Harry grinned.

"Mmmm, we shall see. I do not know that I can trust him." Severus continued to grind.

Harry bottled up the last of the dragon's blood and spelled the jug clean. He began shelving the vials of blood, after administering them with an anticoagulant charm and a no-spoilage charm.

"Bloody hell!" Harry exclaimed. Severus looked up quickly. "I forgot all about that!" Harry shook his head at his own stupidity.

"What are you talking about, Potter?" asked Severus.

"Ron's been looking into Scriblen for me; he's got some contacts in America. Anyway, he filled me in last night at the game, and I forgot all about it."

"Well?" asked Severus, irritably.

"Sorry," said Harry as he finished with the vials. He walked over to where Severus was working and sat on a work stool. "Ron says so far everything looks fine. Scriblen is a respected editor at Erudite Press, a leading publisher of textbooks and educational materials. He's never been convicted of a crime and has no known associations with any Dark Magic organizations or persons. He's married with three children, raises Jobberknolls for fun, and is a long time member of the Magical Editor's Association (American Division)."

Severus paused in his grinding. "Perhaps, I need to complete my first chapter." Harry could see that he was struggling not to smile. "Advise Mr. Weasley to continue his investigation."

"I have some other good news," said Harry. "Your grant has been approved." Severus took out his wand and charmed the pestle to grind for him.

"And why would you have that information and not me?" asked Severus.

"A grant request of that nature is passed to the Chief Head Muckity-Muck for approval. Since I am the Founder and Chief Head Muckity-Muck of the White Bumblebee Foundation, I approve." Harry grinned.

"I can't accept any more from you, Harry. And why wouldn't you have told me this in the first place," Severus snapped.

Harry sighed. "The foundation money isn't mine; it's all from charitable contributions, so you're not accepting anything from me personally. The mission of the foundation is to aid those people who were victimized by Voldemort and his associates. I know how well qualified you are in that respect. I didn't say anything prior because I wanted you to apply, so that all the proper paperwork would be filed. I knew you wouldn't do that if I told you who oversaw the foundation. Please accept the grant, you've earned it and it's a pittance compared to what you truly deserve. Your book will be of great benefit to the wizarding community."

Harry could see Severus deliberating and he tried to think of a more persuasive argument. "You could always donate a portion of the book's profits to the foundation as repayment."

"Giving my money away before I even have it, Potter?" said Severus. "In that case, the book must be a phenomenal success so that I will not be indebted to your foundation. Rather it shall be indebted to me." Crossing his arms across his chest, Severus smirked. "Considering my talent, that should not be so difficult."

Harry smiled, hopped off the stool and moved close to Severus. "I'm thrilled that something is finally going right for you." Harry slid his arms around Severus and embraced him.

"That's not the only thing going right for me," Severus murmured as he wrapped his arms around Harry.


	13. The Pensieve

Chapter 13: The Pensieve

Harry could only laugh at Severus' discomfiture. At the moment, Severus was trying to disentangle Milo's fists from his hair. Each time he got one chubby hand free, the other wound its way in and yanked.

"The child is possessed," grumbled Severus.

Still chuckling, Harry walked over, pulled out a small set of keys from his pocket and jingled them near Milo. Blue eyes swiftly locked onto the tinkling, shiny objects.

"Me!" yelled Milo, grabbing for the keys.

Harry gave them up, scooped Milo from Severus' lap, and set him on the floor. Milo shook the keys and shrieked happily.

"Alright there?" Harry asked, gently stroking Severus' hair.

Severus muttered, "I will endure."

It was Sunday afternoon and they were visiting with Ron and Hermione. Harry had felt guilty about not seeing them much recently and knew, with Dudley's upcoming fat reduction, that he wouldn't have many other chances in the near future. Severus had accompanied him, preferring not to remain alone in the house with the Dursleys.

Milo seemed to be quite taken with Severus. He had insisted on being picked up soon after Severus had sat in the comfortable armchair. Milo had played with Severus' shirt buttons for a long while but then became entranced with the texture of his silky graying hair, thus the beginning of the recent bout of grabbing.

Harry was still touching Severus' hair when Hermione returned to the room with David. David now had a far more pleasant aroma, as compared to when Hermione had left with him. Harry let his hand gently drop to Severus' shoulder, a bit embarrassed at Hermione's intense look, but he couldn't help touching Severus' cheek momentarily as he moved away to take his former seat.

Hermione came fully into the room and set David down near a basket of soft blocks. She glanced from Harry to Severus but withheld comment. Harry pinked a bit but Severus was eyeing Milo. The child had pulled himself up to standing, holding onto Severus' chair, and was handing drool-covered keys to Severus.

"Isn't that adorable, Severus? Milo's giving you a present," said Hermione.

"Indeed." Severus took the keys between his index finger and thumb and held them away from his body. Taking out his wand, he dried and disinfected the keys, and tossed them to Harry. Milo's face scrunched up; lip trembling; tears began to fall and he gave a loud wail. Severus cocked an eyebrow. Pulling a clean handkerchief from his pocket, he opened it and draped it over Milo's head. Milo went silent instantly and dragged it off with a big grin. Severus replaced the hanky. Milo giggled, slowly pulled it off, and held it out to Severus.

Hermione knelt on the floor next to Harry's chair and held out a business card. "This is a counselor that my mother is good friends with," she spoke softly and Harry leaned close to hear her over Milo's laughter. "She's a consummate professional and has been recognized for her work with cases of severe abuse and trauma."

Despite his game with Milo, Harry saw Severus focus on him.

Harry took the card from Hermione; she reached over and closed her hand over Harry's. "I'm so glad you've decided to talk to someone. You've always been so defensive when I've suggested it before."

"Severe trauma and abuse? I'm not that cracked," he said in mock indignation. Harry saw Severus relax, knowing that none of his secrets had been revealed.

"Well, you'll know that she can handle anything that you throw at her." Hermione smiled and patted his arm.

"Thanks Hermione," said Harry, and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Oi! No messing with my wife, mate!" Ron had stuck his head in the room. "Lunch is ready."

The kitchen was far different from the one in the Burrow, with its sleek chrome appliances, shiny granite countertops and unadorned maple cabinets. The table, though, was worthy of the Burrow. Ron had covered the table in a crisp white linen tablecloth, and had set it with simple white china and unembellished silver. On the table he placed a platter of sandwiches, a garden salad with assorted dressings, a tureen of soup, a bowl of fruit and a 'nibbler' platter of cheese, olives, pickles and crackers.

"Wow, you've really gone all out. Thanks," said Harry.

Ron grinned and teased. "Yeah, I'm hungry. This is mine; I've got some leftovers for you." Harry smiled as Ron situated David in his high chair.

Severus moved slowly into the room, Milo walking next him holding onto his pinky.

"Anytime you want to baby-sit, I don't think Milo will object," Ron smiled at Severus. "Of course, you'll have to take both of them." Severus glanced at David, who was pounding a cracker into dust with a wide grin.

"I believe that my masochistic side will be sated for a long while after this visit, and I shall feel no need to baby-sit your children," said Severus.

Milo was settled into his high chair and given a cup with two handles and a spouted lid. He sipped, and then dropped the cup to the floor. The cup leaped back to his tray, much to Milo's delight. A new game had begun.

Harry slid into the seat next to Severus and began filling his plate.

Hermione served drinks and urged Severus to eat. "It's too crazy with the twins during mealtimes to be formal, so help yourself." Seeing everyone settled, she sat down. "Have you heard from Erudite Press, Severus?" she asked.

"Yes, yesterday. It was a favorable response. I will be meeting with John Scriblen next month," said Severus.

"That's fantastic, Severus. I can't wait to read your book. Your experiences and knowledge should make it a fascinating work." Hermione offered some noodles from the soup to the twins, who struggled to pick them up. After having his noodles slip from his grasp repeatedly, David leaned down and sucked a noodle into his mouth. Milo watched and then imitated him.

"We'll see how well everything translates to paper," Severus replied.

"The papers you've published in the potion's journals were very well written, so I have confidence that your book will be equally so."

"You've read my papers?"

Hermione smiled, "Of course. I did some research when Harry mentioned your desire to write a book."

Ron and Harry exchanged looks and snickered.

"Research! That's my Hermione," said Ron.

"You knew what you were getting into," said Harry.

Hermione glared at them and turned back to Severus to discuss his published papers.

"Ron," Harry spoke quietly, so as not to disturb Severus' and Hermione's conversation, "I need to see what you can find out about a Michael Mulciber. He was three years behind us at Hogwarts and his father was a Death Eater sentenced to Azkaban."

"Why do you want to know?" asked Ron. He was pushing his salad around with his fork, avoiding Harry's gaze.

Harry stared at Ron. While Harry always told Ron why he asked him to check out someone, he usually said "sure" first and then joked about the extra work Harry was giving him.

"I want to talk to him," said Harry. "Is there a problem?"

"Seeing that Mulciber is dead, yeah, there's a problem." Ron looked up at Harry with a serious expression. "The Minister of Magic wants a tight lid on the incident. People have been obliviated over this. I could lose my job. Hell, I shouldn't even know about it. So, why do you want to know?"

Harry considered how much information to give Ron and yet keep Severus' confidences. "I think Mulciber may be connected to whoever is trying to destroy Severus' reputation," said Harry.

"He died more that a year ago, Harry, long before you found Severus." The room was quiet now, aside from the twins. Ron and Harry realized they hadn't spoken softly enough. Severus had blanked his face to an emotionless mask.

"What's going on, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I'm not sure, yet. I'm trying to follow up what little information I have. Severus doesn't deserve to be treated this way." Harry reached out and squeezed Severus' arm gently.

Ron sighed and scrubbed his fingers through his hair. "This doesn't leave this room." Harry and Severus nodded. "Mulciber was being investigated for developing and using an illegal potion. It was a lust potion combined with an almost Imperious Curse quality as it left the victim open to suggestion and it repressed the victim's memory of the incident. It didn't react with alcohol and was tasteless. It had a distinct aroma of vanilla. The notes found in his residence suggested he had been working on it for years and had only recently perfected it. The night of the takedown, an anti-apparate shield was cast over the pub he was at. A junior man on the MLE team gave himself away and Mulciber tried to make a run for it. Mulciber got onto the roof of the building and was hit by a stunning hex by that same moron. The force of the stun sent Mulciber's stunned body over the buildings edge. He fell to his death."

Harry and Severus were staring, speechless. Ron fidgeted under their gaze.

"Um, well, anyway, it was a real embarrassment to the Minister, the former head of the MLE, so she hushed it up. The moron was obliviated and dismissed."

"When did he start working on it?" asked Harry.

"He started it while still at Hogwarts."

"He showed great potential at potions," whispered Severus.

Ron snorted. "That's an understatement. The whole thing was hushed up. What's really strange is that the MLE worked with Muggle law enforcement. Seems Mulciber was fascinated with Muggle drugs as well, and had acquired drugs from Muggle hospitals, pharmacies, etc, along with books and articles about the drugs. He may have been combining Muggle drugs and potions. They do know that he liked to test his concoctions on Muggles."

"That's horrible!" gasped Hermione. She got up to wipe up the twins. "Treating Muggles like guinea pigs," she muttered and used her wand to swish away the twin's mess.

"He grew up in a Death Eater household. You know, Muggles are the lowest of the low, not much more than animals," replied Ron.

"Enough, I don't want the kids to hear this," snapped Hermione.

"Hermione, they're only-" started Ron.

Hermione tucked a twin under each arm, resting them on her hips. "You'd be surprised what they can remember. Harry used to have nightmares about Voldemort killing his parents and he was only fifteen months when that happened." Ron and Severus looked at Harry, who shrugged and nodded. "My children will know both the Muggle and magical worlds and respect each." She shifted the boys to settle more comfortably on her hips. "Excuse me; I'm going to put them down for their nap."

Ron watched her leave, eyes following the sway of her shapely backside. Ron grinned at Harry's snicker.

"Yeah, I got it good," Ron smirked. He leaned back to stretch out his legs and settled his hands behind his head.

"Mulciber couldn't be behind the recent activities against you, Severus," said Harry. "But, maybe…" Harry trailed off, knowing Severus would rather discuss this in private.

Severus nodded and was staring off into nothingness. Abruptly he stood, "I think I'll leave now. Thank you for your hospitality, Ron, and thank Hermione for me."

"Would you like company or would you rather be alone?" asked Harry softly.

"Alone, for now," Severus replied.

Harry nodded. "If you want, there's a box under our bed that has Dumbledore's pensieve in it. It's available, if you wish to use it."

Severus focused on Harry intently for a long moment and then whispered, "Thank you." He reached out and cupped Harry's cheek, caressing him for a moment, before stepping back, and with a nod to Ron, Severus disapparated.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Ron.

Harry shrugged and smiled. "I'm not sure."

"Is something going on between you and Snape?" Ron was staring at Harry, with a horrified expression.

"Why? Is that a problem for you, if something is?" Harry's smiled faded. "I care about Severus."

"Yeah well, I care about you. But I don't want to shag you. Wasn't that other thing, you know, with that guy, just an experiment?" Ron summoned a butterbeer. "I'm sure Hermione could introduce you to some discrete girls she knows or how about a Muggle?"

"Even though it is none of your business, I am not shagging Severus. However, I am undeniably attracted to him. And I'm really surprised at you. I thought you were far more open about such things." Harry folded his arms across his chest and looked at Ron, feeling quite cross that he had ruined his nice moment with Severus.

"But it's Snape! I mean, he was such a greasy git to you, all those years in school. I remember you telling me how much you hated him. And now-"

"I grew up, Ron. I'm a different person than I was in school. Severus is a different person. I've come to care about him, a lot, Ron. I thought I had a rough life, but at least I've had people who've loved me, cared about me. Severus has had a far more difficult life, and Dumbledore is the only person he ever mentions that he believed cared for him. I'm going to make sure that Dumbledore isn't the last. Whether we are friends or lovers, I'm going to be there for him." Harry took a deep breath and slowly released it, letting his tension go with the breath. "You were my first friend, ever. I love you and would do anything for you." Ron gave a little embarrassed smile. "But I am drawn to Severus. It doesn't matter that he's man. It's the person I care about, not the gender."

Ron sat back in his chair and gulped down his butterbeer. "I'd pictured you with a wife and kids and then our families getting together." Ron sounded resigned.

"Me too," said Harry. "But I've never met a woman who made me feel the way I did when Severus touched my cheek. A feeling I can't explain. Hell, maybe I am truly gay and just in denial. And maybe nothing will ever happen between Severus and me. I don't know," Harry sighed, "I don't know."

Hermione walked back into the kitchen, sans twins. "Where's Severus?" she asked, looking around.

"He left," said Harry. "He needed to think."

"What's going on?" She cocked her head and looked from Ron to Harry.

"We don't know," replied Ron and Harry.

Harry apparated back to his cottage, early in the evening, and found Petunia and Vernon eating dinner in the kitchen.

"Where's Severus? You did at least invite him to dinner?" Harry asked.

Vernon wiped his mouth and cleared his throat. "He is in your room. When I informed him that dinner was ready, he told me to leave him alone or I would find out what happens when a wizard's patience is truly tested." Vernon plopped more potatoes and chicken onto his plate. "Very rude. I will be relieved to return to normal society."

"A 'normal' person is just as likely to tell you to bugger off as a wizard, especially when you interrupt something important." Harry sat down, determined to give Severus the time he needed, summoned a plate and served himself. Harry had played most of the afternoon with the twins; once they were up from their nap. It turned out to be hard work, as well as fun, trying to entertain two babies.

Vernon scowled. "Let's have no talk like that at the dinner table. You keep your relationship, with that man, quiet."

"Huh?" Harry was confused until he remembered that he had used the word 'bugger'. He decided to ignore the comment, not wanting to get into yet another discussion of his relationship with Severus.

"How's Dudley?" he asked, after taking a few bites.

"He's fine," said Petunia. "He asked for some privacy. It must be terribly restrictive for him to always have someone around, especially when it's his mother."

Harry wondered, due to his enormous size, if Dudley could still reach to wank. He shuddered, getting too clear a visual in his mind. Must remember some cleaning charms for Dudley before bed, he thought.

After dinner, Harry assisted with the clean up. This meant that Harry charmed everything to take care of itself. He knew Vernon was leaving for Little Whinging that night, but Harry didn't bother to say goodbye. He left Vernon and Petunia without a word and headed up the stairs to his room. He heard nothing as he listened at the door. After tapping softly and receiving no reply, he opened the door a tiny bit and peered inside.

Severus sat, in the dark, cross-legged on the bed, with the silver pensieve in front of him. He was staring toward the window, but Harry didn't believe he was actually looking at the window. Harry slipped into the room and closed the door. Softly, he crossed over to the bed.

He whispered, "Severus," and noted there were no thoughts in the pensieve. Severus slowly turned to look at Harry, eyes unfocused.

"Severus," he whispered again.

Severus blinked and focused on Harry. He opened his mouth to speak and paused to clear his throat when no words came out. "I haven't looked yet," he whispered.

Harry sat down on the bed, and then moved so he was cross-legged and sitting opposite Severus, with the pensieve between them. "Are you afraid of what you'll see?"

"Yes," Severus replied hoarsely.

"Would you like me to look for you?"

Severus looked down at the pensieve, and gently caressed the rim with his long fingers. "What if I am not vindicated?" he whispered.

"Then we're exactly where we were this morning, and we will deal with it," Harry spoke with confidence.

Severus was silent, still running his hand along the rim of the pensieve. "Together," he said softly.

Harry leaned over and placed his hand over Severus'. "Together," he agreed.

Severus put the wand to his head and drew out a silver strand of thought. They both watched the fluid slide, shift and flow within the pensieve. Harry looked to Severus, who nodded, and they both reached out to touch the ever-moving liquid.

Harry experienced a strange sense of falling before 'arriving' in Severus' former office. It was eerily similar to Harry's recent dreams; dimly lit by a few torches; heavily shadowed objects floating in their glass prisons like bottled nightmares. The present day Severus stood beside him, pale but determined looking. Behind a desk covered in student scrolls, waiting to be slashed with cruel remarks, sat the younger Snape. His elbows were on the desk, chin resting on clasped hands and a tumbler of amber fluid rested nearby. Stringy black hair nearly obscured his wan face and his lips were drawn so thin as to be almost nonexistent. Snape reached down to lift his glass with a shaky hand and knocked back the drink in one gulp. The door creaked open and Snape's eyes shifted to it. Michael Mulciber came in and closed the door behind him.

"Sir?" he whispered. Michael was small for his age and thin. He had curly black hair, but Harry could not distinguish his eye color in the dimly lit dungeon. Michael moved across the room, closer to the desk, with a grace that Harry knew he hadn't possessed at fourteen.

"Sir, are you well?" whispered Michael.

"Go to your dormitory," said Severus, "it is past curfew."

Michael nodded. "Yes, sir, I just wanted to make sure that you were all right." Michael moved around to the side of the desk. "Malfoy was talking-"

"Quiet! Foolish boy, even the walls have ears," hissed Snape.

Michael looked around the room, suspiciously, and moved closer to Snape. "I'm sure you've warded against eavesdropping, sir. I've heard rumors about what happened tonight and I wanted to see if you were okay."

"You need not concern yourself," said Snape quietly. "Do not put faith in rumors."

"But, I had to make sure," Michael whispered and reached out to touch Snape's cheek and run a thumb along his lips.

Snape jerked away and stood quickly, swaying momentarily. Taking a deep breath and licking his lips, he spoke to Michael in a furious tone. "Your behavior is completely inappropriate and I will not tolerate it. I have warned you before; do not attempt such foolishness again." Snape swayed once more and set a hand on the desk to steady himself. He glanced around the room, seemingly looking for something, and from his confused expression, not finding it.

Michael smiled. "Are you okay, sir? You seem off-balance. Perhaps you should sit, sir." Michael guided Snape to his chair and pushed him into it.

Snape looked at Michael, bewildered. "What?" he mumbled. Michel stood, leaning over Snape, with his hands on Snape's shoulders. "Need to leave," muttered Snape. "Hands so warm…"

"Actually, I'm rather hot," said Michael, grinning.

Snape grabbed onto Michael's robes and pulled him onto his lap. Michael laughed as Snape began fumbling to undo his school robes.

Harry felt a pulling sensation and the office blurred into fog. A disoriented moment later, Harry was back on the bed in his cottage, still cross-legged, across the pensieve with Severus.

"Severus, did you see-" Harry began, but Severus had risen and was now speeding out of the room. Harry gaped, then closed his mouth and followed. A pause in the hall revealed that Severus was vomiting in the bathroom. Harry slipped in and wetted a washcloth with warm water. He knelt down next to Severus and rubbed his back until he was done. Then Harry gently washed his face. Harry urged Severus to his feet and guided him back to the bedroom. Once there, Harry slid the pensieve under the bed, and pulling down the blankets, coaxed Severus to lie down. Harry stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt and slipped into bed. Severus was lying on his side, facing away from Harry. Harry scooted up close and put his arm over and around Severus, who lay rigid.

"How can you," hissed Severus, "after seeing that?"

Harry was thoroughly perplexed. "What? This proves you were the victim."

"Idiot! I never drank anything in his presence! How can you say that?" Severus struggled to get free of Harry, and when that arm left him, he immediately got out of bed. Seeing him move to the door, Harry chanted a locking charm. Severus swirled to Harry, furious, frightened and ashamed.

"Severus, Michael poisoned you when he touched your mouth," he said quickly. Severus looked incredulous. "After he touched your mouth, you licked your lips. You became disoriented; you had trouble standing and speaking. You knew something was amiss, because you looked around the room. I bet you were smelling vanilla and wondering where it was coming from. You only touched Michael after he touched you. Severus, you were not acting under your own power that night."

Severus staggered and Harry swiftly moved from the bed to him. Harry tucked Severus back into bed and crawled in beside him. He held Severus in both arms, facing him this time. Severus' brows were drawn together as he reviewed his memory, hopefully more objectively.

"Twenty points to Gryffindor for good observation and deduction," Severus said gruffly. "And twenty points from Slytherin for allowing emotion to cloud judgment and another twenty points for enabling a Gryffindor to get twenty points."

Harry laughed and squeezed Severus. "Damn, if that only counted." Harry kissed Severus softly on the forehead. He could feel the last of the tension leave Severus, his body seemed heavier and warmer somehow. Harry could only sigh with contentment as Severus wrapped his arms around Harry.

"There are still a great many unanswered questions," mumbled Severus, eyes closed and face soft.

Harry let his eyes drift shut as well. "Tomorrow. They'll all be there tomorrow," he whispered. Harry was just on the edge of sleep when he felt Severus give him a small kiss on the cheek. He smiled, snuggled closer and let sleep overtake him.


	14. Thinner

Chapter14: Thinner

Harry woke early the next morning with a sleeping Severus wrapped around him. Snuggling closer, he enjoyed the warmth for a long moment before shimmying out of the embrace. Severus made a little noise of protest and a hand began groping the bed. Not finding what he was looking for must have brought him to wakefulness, because his eyes opened and focused on Harry, who was busy pulling clothes out of the armoire.

"Go back to sleep, it's early," whispered Harry.

"Why are you up?" mumbled Severus, voice thick and heavy with sleep.

"Hypericia is Flooing in early to review some things with me about Dudley's fat reduction. I promised her a nice breakfast."

Harry smiled as Severus nodded a bit, rolled over and settled back to sleep.

Harry prepared a breakfast of blueberry pancakes, imported Vermont maple syrup, bacon, fruit salad and a big pot of coffee while waiting for Hypericia to arrive.

"Oh, Harry, this looks lovely," she said, and squeezed him on the shoulder. They both sat and indulged.

Harry was pouring another cup of coffee for each of them when Hypericia finally pushed her plate away. "Dear me, I've probably gained a stone since I've started coming here. You're going to make someone a wonderful husband."

Harry chuckled, but didn't point out the unlikelihood of that happening.

"Hypericia, this fat reduction for Dudley, exactly what's going to happen?" asked Harry.

"It's quite easy. I'll just administer several drops of the potion, based on his current weight and his proposed final weight, and if everything goes to plan, he'll begin shrinking." She sipped her coffee. "You haven't asked me much before. What concerns you now?"

"It's just that it's too easy," Harry sighed. "Dudley's never had to work at anything in his life. Everything has just been handed to him, on demand. My concern is that once he's left here he'll go back to his old ways, gain back all the weight and come back to me for an easy fix."

"I see." Hypericia rubbed her chin. "What you're talking about, eliminating Dudley's old destructive habits in favor of new healthy habits, can't be done in a week. And he has to be motivated to do it himself. Unless, you're considering some sort of mind control."

"No, Dudley needs to be responsible for himself." Harry twirled his spoon around in his coffee cup, listening to it "tink-tink" as it tapped the ceramic sides. "I had considered putting him under a compulsion charm to force him to eat right and exercise, but decided that was just wrong of me, as well as illegal." Harry paused, looking intently at Hypericia. "Maybe, if this procedure wasn't so easy or pleasant, he would think twice about getting to this point again."

"Don't you think his health problems already accomplished that?" she asked.

"No, because now he has the monthly diabetes potion, so he's not going to worry."

"I've taken an oath as a Healer, to do no harm," said Hypericia.

"I don't want to hurt him, just make the experience miserable, for his own good. Second year, I had to regrow the bones in my arm due to a misfired spell. That potion tasted horrible and the regrowing part was quite painful, but it was for the best, so I endured it. Some discomfort for Dudley now may be in his best interest."

"So, this isn't about revenge for childhood pranks played on you?" nudged Hypericia.

Harry laughed. "Maybe a little bit." He began fiddling with his napkin. "I don't want you to do anything against your principles or get you into trouble with St. Mungo's. I just want to discourage him."

"Even if he wants another fat reduction, it doesn't mean he'll get it. You can say no," Hypericia said pointedly.

"Yeah, I know. I hoped that I could give him one more reason not to get there again," Harry shrugged. "Guess we should get started."

Hypericia reached over the table and laid her hand over his. "As long as it didn't harm him or interfere with the reduction procedure, I suppose we don't have to have him completely comfortable," she smiled sweetly.

"Brilliant!" Harry grinned. "We need to get Severus in on this."

"What do I need to 'get in on'?" said Severus as he strode into the room.

"A little fun with Dudley," said Harry. Severus sat next to Harry and began serving himself. Harry had spelled the serving dishes to keep the food warm.

"Explain," Severus commanded.

"I want to make his fat reduction unpleasant, so unpleasant that he won't ever _want_ to go through it again. Hypericia had agreed, provided he isn't harmed. You've some experience in making life horrible for people," Severus raised an eyebrow, "and I wanted your input."

Severus poured himself coffee and stirred in his cream and sugar. "Loathe that I am about involving myself, I can, perhaps, make a few suggestions," Severus smirked while Harry grinned.

Harry, Severus and Hypericia walked into Dudley's room shortly thereafter with grim expressions. Petunia, already nervous, was immediately alert.

"What's wrong? Has something happened?" she squeaked. Dudley rolled his girth to look at them, seemingly unconcerned.

"Nothing is wrong. This is a serious undertaking and I require assistance." Hypericia nodded toward Harry and Severus. Facing Dudley, "Today will be simple. I will weigh you, determine a goal weight and I will administer the proper dosage. Once you've taken it, the potion will begin preparing the excess fat for removal. Any questions?"

"No, let's get going," said Dudley, smothering over his mother's question. Petunia, who had started speaking, snapped her mouth shut and glared.

Hypericia took out her wand, Dudley and Petunia flinched instinctively, trained it on Dudley and chanted _Pondus Libra! _Above his head a fog appeared and slowly coalesced into a wispy number 637. Harry sniggered.

"There's our starting point," said Hypericia. "Now, a man of your height and build should weigh about 175 pounds, so that's we'll shoot for. A 462 pound loss will require four and a half drops of the fat reduction potion. Open your mouth and let's begin." Dudley opened his mouth. Hypericia drew out a potion bottle and pipette, measured out a lurid green liquid and let it drip into his mouth. Harry and Severus watched closely. Dudley closed his mouth and grimaced. Then he puckered his mouth, squinted his eyes and wrinkled his nose. Tears began dripping down his cheeks.

"What?" gasped Petunia. Dudley's eyes and mouth opened, he stuck out his tongue and began gagging.

"Guess it tastes bad," said Harry. Dudley now had a hand over his mouth and was making snorting sounds.

"Many potions do," remarked Severus.

"Burns!" hissed Dudley, stuffing his fingers in his mouth in an attempt to scrape the potion off his tongue.

Harry pulled his hand away, "Dud, it'll pass." Dudley glared at Harry and starting coughing and, strangely enough, sneezing.

"Give him something to drink," wailed Petunia.

"I'm afraid anything now would interfere," said Hypericia. "Actually, he can only have water during the entire fat reduction. Oh, yes, he can eat radishes as well, but nothing else."

Dudley was now gasping, his hands tugging on his hair, body trembling. "Cold," he rasped. Petunia threw a blanket on him. Making choking noises, he whispered, "Tastes like piss, vomit, shit."

"Interesting," murmured Severus to Harry.

"I wonder how he knows what those things taste like?" chuckled Harry.

Dudley thrashed about in the bed, holding his throat, before finally stilling.

"Duddy-kins! Duddy-kins! Speak to me! What have you done?" screamed Petunia.

"Oh, he's fine," soothed Hypericia.

"Guess he got over the taste," said Harry.

Dudley groaned, blinked and looked at his mother. "Awful, just awful," he mumbled.

"Duddy, are you okay?" Petunia asked tentatively. He nodded, trying to catch his breath.

"I'm going to cast a spell to monitor you," said Hypericia. "It may feel strange as the fat is prepared, but not painful, so don't find it alarming." Dudley nodded again.

Harry and Severus left the room while Hypericia finished with Dudley, knowing that the next phase wouldn't happen for a while.

"So what did you do to the potion?" asked Harry.

"Nothing," replied Severus. "Anything additional would have interfered with it. That was a little hex that I designed in school for your father. I never did name it. Very entertaining," he smiled wickedly. "Let's get his water bottle ready, shall we?"

The day passed quietly enough. Severus worked on his book. Harry called the counselor that Hermione had recommended and made appointments for himself and Severus. The appointment was more than three weeks away, but Harry accepted what was available. Later he worked on paperwork for the White Bumblebee Foundation and prepared his speech for the St. Mungo's Annual Banquet. Both kept an ear cocked for any disturbances upstairs. Hypericia had remained upstairs be close to Dudley and had set up an impromptu office in Harry's bedroom to catch up her own paperwork.

"Shouldn't we be hearing something?" Harry quietly asked Severus that afternoon, while standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Impatient brat," mumbled Severus, "just wait." He shuffled through his notes and returned to his swift scratching on the parchment. Harry moved up behind him and starting massaged his shoulders. Severus slowed and then stopped writing altogether, letting his head drop forward with a sigh of contentment. Harry brushed aside Severus' hair and let his fingers begin working the tense muscles of his neck, enjoying the skin on skin contact.

"Ahhh!" Dudley's cry echoed through the house. They heard Hypericia walk across the hall and open the door, only to be blasted by "Make it stop! Make it stop!"

Harry smiled. "It seems to have kicked in. Let's go see."

"You go," Severus waved him off. "I want to finish what I'm working on."

Harry looked down on Severus' exposed neck and heard the disappointment in his voice. Harry realized that he had cut the massage short and was ready to abandon Severus in favor of Dudley-leering. He leaned down and kissed the back of Severus' neck. "Dudley's not going anywhere," he murmured, letting his breath ghost along Severus' neck and got a sigh in return. "I'm not finished here, yet." Harry returned to kneading and Severus made a soft hum in approval.

Hypericia must have left the door open to Dudley's room, because they could clearly hear him calling out about snakes and worms, and asking for it to stop.

"I set a snake on Dudley once, by accident," Harry giggled lightly. "I wonder if he's having flashbacks." Severus' upper body was now lying on the desk, with his head resting on his arms. Harry worked on his upper back, pausing when he heard someone hurry down the stairs.

"Harry, something's happening to Dudley," said a panicked Petunia.

"Hypericia's with him," he replied and began massaging again.

"Please, Harry," she begged. Harry nodded, caressed the back of Severus' head, and followed Petunia up the stairs.

Dudley was wriggling in the bed, haphazardly slapping his body and whimpering "stop, stop". Hypericia was trying to calm him, but without result.

"Dudley!" he called sharply.

"Harry, snakes, I'm filled with snakes and worms," wailed Dudley, his face a mask of horror. Petunia gasped and covered her mouth. Harry guided her to a seat, seeing her grow white.

"Dudley, the potion is preparing the fat for removal," he said.

"They're wriggling inside me. I can feel them moving. I can see them." Dudley pushed down the sheet and lifted his shirt to show the ripples lacing across his great white expanse of belly.

Harry leaned closer, and muttered "brilliant" and the he poked one of the long undulating tendrils as it slid by. It lacked the solidity of animal, more of a fluid or gelled composition. "Too mushy for snakes, Dudley," said Harry.

Hypericia sighed, exasperated. "It's the fat. I told you it would feel strange. It's liquefying in preparation for tomorrow. There are no snakes in your body or worms," she said sternly. "Harry, fetch some more water for Dudley," she ordered and gave him a serious look which let Harry know that this water bottle had better not be tampered with.

"Yes, Hypericia," he said, affecting a meek manner. Then he chortled all the way down the stairs.

When Harry and Severus were discussing the day, later that night in bed, Harry remarked how Aunt Petunia seemed more upset today than Dudley.

"It's her child," said Severus. "It's a far greater torture for her to watch her son suffer than suffer herself. She loves him and wants to protect him, and she can't do that right now."

"I think I'll send her away, for now, until Dudley's done," Harry mumbled, feeling guilty.

Severus wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. "You have far too great a heart," Severus whispered into his ear. "A caring person doesn't torment and torture people needlessly. But a caring person may need to choose the painful path for the greater good. Give Dudley his lesson and let him take what he can from the experience. Spare your aunt, for your own sake."

Harry nodded. "Thank you, Severus," he said and kissed him softly on the cheek. They both drifted off to sleep in the comfort of their tangled arms.

Aunt Petunia protested leaving Dudley the following morning, as expected. Harry convinced her, eventually, by explaining that, while it would be a painless undertaking for Dudley, it would be gruesome to watch. Harry assured her that she could phone and speak to Dudley, and that he would remain nearby at all times.

Dudley, surprisingly, told her to go, that he would be fine. The added bonus of taking bit of time for herself in London for several nights, all expenses paid by Harry, helped to smooth over the last of her difficulties. Harry arranged for a private car to take her to The Savoy Hotel, where a cell phone rental was already reserved for her unlimited use, and days of shopping and spa treatments were already planned. Soon, she was packed up into the car and gone.

Harry joined Hypericia in Dudley's room. Severus was downstairs writing again, but promised to look in later when things were more 'interesting'.

"What are you going to do to me today?" growled Dudley. "Don't think I don't know that this is more about 'Harry hunting' than anything else."

"It was suggested that I turn you into a pig," Harry sneered and Dudley blanched, "But I doubt we would have noticed a difference. Today, your fat starts coming off. But instead of it just disappearing into nothingness, you're going to see it. It's going to leach through your pores, ooze out of your body, to be collected in a large, clear vat. I want you to see just what you've been carrying around. What you'll carry around again if you don't learn to take care of yourself. Those brave people who work to lose their weight through exercise and diet, learn a great deal about themselves in the process. A little bit of magic and, 'pouf', suddenly you're thin again, that teaches you nothing. Maybe seeing this will teach you something. Maybe it won't. But I do know this," Harry leaned close to Dudley, "I will not ever do this for you again. Understood?" Dudley nodded quickly. "Good, let's begin."

Harry lit the fire in the small stone fireplace. "We need it to be warm in here to keep everything liquefied and flowing." He then transfigured the bed to a large metal table with a trough running around the perimeter. At the foot of the table, the trough dipped low to where a clear hose was attached. Harry transfigured a chair into a large clear vat and placed it on the floor within Dudley's view and magically connected the hose to the vat. Hypericia watched impassively from another chair. Another charm and the blankets, sheets, pillows and Dudley's pajamas disappeared and a towel was conjured to cover Dudley's groin. Harry spoke the last charm. At first it seemed that nothing was happening, until Dudley noticed a yellowish sheen on the parts of his body visible to him. Soon the sheen became an oily wetness that dribbled off of him, landing on the hard metal surface with small splats and patters. It slicked down his hair and soaked through his towel. The liquefied fat slowly spread across the remaining table surface, like an oil spill on the sea, and began sliding into the trough. "At this pace", Harry thought, "it will take hours to even move through the tube to the vat."

Hypericia stood and ran her wand over Dudley. "Everything seems fine," she remarked. "How about I fry up something for lunch? I'm in the mood for fish and chips," she said.

Harry laughed and even Dudley snorted.

"Is this it?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah, thirty-six hours of this," replied Harry.

"Bugger."

Harry stayed awake with Dudley, and they watched the vat slowly fill with pus colored fluid and his body slowly deflated. Aunt Petunia called frequently and Dudley assured her that things were going well. Hypericia checked over Dudley every now and again and seemed satisfied with his progress. She rested in Petunia's bed when she felt the need. A few hours before the finish of the process, Harry and Dudley were alone in the room talking.

"I look like a popped balloon," Dudley remarked, his skin lay sagging on his reduced frame. The fat seemed to follow certain paths off his body, so he appeared to have rivers of oil oozing off of him.

"I can have that fixed. What's it worth to you?" asked Harry.

Dudley snickered, "Going to turn me into a pig for a day, cousin?"

"Might make you more tolerable," Harry sneered. "Actually, I don't have to dress up that remedy; it's uncomfortable enough on its own. I've been told it feels like you're being pricked with pins and needles while the skin tightens. It takes several hours."

"Well, I'll do it anyway," said Dudley. "My back is sore from lying here," Dudley grimaced and tried not to move so he wouldn't slip off the table. "It'll be good to move again." After a few minutes of quiet, Dudley asked, "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" returned Harry.

"I know Hypericia suggested the fat reduction initially, but you could've made it much worse. You could've not agreed in the first place and sent me home to lose the weight naturally. Hell, you could've refused to help me at all. So, why?" Dudley looked curiously at Harry.

Harry ran through a long list of reason in his head, before boiling it down to one response. "Because it was the right thing to do."

"Thanks, Harry," said Dudley softly.

Several hours later, once all the fat was collected in the vat, Harry cleansed Dudley with a charm and turned the table back into a bed. Another swish of his wand brought back the bedding and Dudley's pajamas. When Harry went to remove the vat, Dudley asked him to leave it.

"I want to look at it tomorrow, when it's light," he said. Harry nodded and said goodnight.

He wearily crossed to his bedroom and crawled into bed. He settled next to Severus and felt him shift closer. "Would this have happened if Dudley hadn't come here?" he thought. An interesting idea, but not enough to keep sleep at bay.

Dudley was staring at the vat when Harry walked in the next morning. The fat had congealed overnight into a slick, smooth, yellow-white solid.

"All that was in me?" he asked.

"Yeah, Dud, all that. No illusions," replied Harry.

"No wonder I felt so tired all the time, lugging all that crap around," he said. Dudley face and chin looked like he had been melted, with his skin hanging in loose folds, his neck like the wattle of a chicken. "When do we start on the skin shrinking?"

"Severus is preparing the potion now. He and Hypericia will be up shortly." Harry sat on a chair next to the bed to wait. "I spoke to Uncle Vernon this morning. He's taking the day off tomorrow to come get you. You're going into London to meet up with your mum and do some shopping before you head home. For now, I think you'll have to wear some of my hand-me-downs," Harry said in amusement.

Dudley laughed. "Imagine Dad's face if I came out in your wizard clothes."

"He wouldn't let you in the car," grinned Harry. "I'll give you something more Muggle."

Severus walked in holding a pewter goblet that had wisps of smoke trailing over the edge, like something straight out of a cheesy mad-scientist horror film. Hypericia came in a moment later.

"Here's your skin shrinking potion. You need to drink it all for proper effectiveness. It won't taste as bad as some of the other potions. The shrinking process will be accompanied by a prickling sensation, which will last several hours. Afterwards, I'm going to give you a Dreamless Sleep potion, as your body needs to rest and recuperate after going through such an extensive change. Any questions?" she asked.

"Anything you conveniently forgot to mention?" asked Dudley, eyeing them with suspicion.

"You won't know until you take the potion," said Harry, eyes sparkling with a mischievous look.

"Just give it to me then," Dudley groaned. Severus handed him the goblet. Dudley chugged down the contents and gave a loud burp.

"Not bad," he murmured. "Tasted kind of grassy with a touch of acid."

"That would be the chopped daisy root and the leech juice," said Severus. "Although most palates do not detect it. I believe you may have had a better aptitude for potions than your cousin."

Harry snickered. "That's not saying much."

Dudley winced and rubbed his arm. Then he jumped and scratched at his thigh. Another wiggle and he was kneading his belly. "It's gonna jump all around?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid the potion shrinks small areas randomly," said Hypericia. Harry was laughing as Dudley jerked around in the bed.

"Feels like I'm being zapped by static electricity, all over," he whined while he lurched with spasms. Dudley clapped a hand on his cheek with a yelp. When he removed his hand, Harry could see that the skin had tightened over his cheek, so now only half his face looked melted.

"It's working," said Harry. Dudley moaned and continued to bounce, convulse, quiver, and wriggle in response to the zapping he was receiving. "You're right Hypericia, Dudley's going to be exhausted after this," he said and he pulled a chair over and sat down to watch the entertainment. Severus left to begin his work, not especially interested.

"It's good stimulation for his muscles as well," remarked Hypericia, after watching for a while.

"Yeah, he's working up a sweat. How do you feel Dudley?" asked Harry, grinning.

"Fuck off!" Dudley forced out through gritted teeth, body quaking. "I'm never doing this again!"

"Well, that's the point, isn't it?" remarked Harry, and he laced his fingers behind his head, tipped back in the chair and smiled.

"So, Severus, Dudley will be gone in the morning. What would you like to do with that room?" Harry was sitting cross-legged on the edge of the bed, gazing at Severus, who was propped up on his pillows against the headboard. Severus put down the Dark Arts book that he had been reading, with a long suffering sigh at being interrupted, and returned Harry's look.

"It's your house, your room. What do you want to do with it?" Severus questioned.

"I think it would make a nice study. A place where someone could work, perhaps on a book, and not have to clean up every time company arrives. I could put in a desk and some book shelves..." Harry trailed off.

"You have a perfectly adequate desk downstairs. However, placing it in a study would be more appropriate than having it in the living room. What shall you do when you have guests?"

"Transfigure something into a bed."

"I imagine that with some proper lighting, a carpet and perhaps a comfortable chair for reading, the room could be used satisfactorily as a study." Severus picked up his book again and flipped it open to where he had been reading.

"A study it is then," said Harry and he slid under the covers and lay down next to Severus. Peeking up, Harry caught the small smile on Severus' face that he sought to hide behind the book.

The next morning, a strange young man walked into the kitchen. He was tall, slim, with blond hair that curled about his head and blue eyes. He wasn't especially handsome, as his neck seemed too short for his build, his eyes were watery and his face rather pink. Actually, he was quite an ordinary looking person. The young man smiled tentatively and said, "Good Morning."

Harry stood, walked over and he held out his hand, "Good Morning. I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you."

"Dudley Dursley," the young man replied, shaking Harry's hand.

"Will you join us for breakfast?" asked Harry, gesturing to the table.

"Something light," said Dudley. "I'm watching my weight," and he patted his stomach. Harry chuckled and they both sat.

"You look wonderful," gushed Hypericia.

Dudley blushed and mumbled, "Thanks." He placed some fruit and a blueberry muffin on his plate and poured himself some orange juice and began savoring his food. "I left my old clothes upstairs, Harry," he said between bites.

"I'll get rid of them for you," said Harry. "I'm glad my clothes fit you. Have fun shopping today."

"What are your plans?" asked Severus.

"Not to get fat again," Dudley muttered.

"It is entirely possible," replied Severus. "It will take effort on your part." Dudley nodded.

"You'll be fine," said Hypericia and she leaned over and squeezed his shoulder.

A car horn blared outside. Harry got up and peered out the window. "It's Uncle Vernon. I guess he's not coming in," Harry said with a chuckle.

"How disappointing," sneered Severus.

Dudley stood to leave. Hypericia moved over and gave him a big hug. "Take care of yourself," she said as she squeezed.

"Thanks," mumbled Dudley.

Severus rose and held out his hand which Dudley tentatively took it and shook. Harry walked him to the front door and opened it. Dudley picked up a small bag he had set by the door, looked out and waved to his father.

"Well, thanks for everything, Harry," he said. Glancing down and away from Harry, he took a deep breath, and then squared his shoulders and looked straight at Harry. "You turned out okay, for a little freak," Dudley said, with a grin, and held his hand out to Harry.

Harry smiled. "You have potential, for a great big pig boy," and he shook Dudley's hand. "Good Luck, Dudley."

"Thanks, Harry." They both squeezed each other's hand for another moment before releasing. Dudley walked toward his father's car, opened the door and paused to wave before getting in. The instant the door closed, Vernon drove off.

Harry closed the front door, sighed, and leaned back against it. Severus looked over from the kitchen. "Party tonight?" said Harry, waggling his eyebrows.

"Definitely," said Severus and Hypericia.


	15. St Mungo's Annual Banquet

Chapter 15: St. Mungo's Annual Banquet

Harry stood before the open armoire, staring at his reflection in the mirror mounted on the door. "I look ridiculous," he thought. He tried to tame his hair, without success, and then smoothed over his robes. He had recently purchased some new formal robes, with Hermione's guidance. They were more elaborate than what he usually wore as Hermione felt that they were more appropriate for a 'prominent' wizard. These were raw silk (Harry rather liked the rustle it made when he moved), a deep forest green (to go with his eyes, Hermione had said), and trimmed in gold thread ("too ostentatious", he thought). The main body of the robe was embroidered in a lighter green thread with an ivy design, and the sleeve cuffs were asymmetrical with the top of the cuff at his wrist, but the seamed end falling nearly to his knees. A gold rope-like sash was tied around his waist. Pear-shaped emeralds were sewn all the way around the neckline. The Potter family crest, a red shield with a gold griffon below a blue snake[1], was embroidered on his left breast. He wore his robe over black slacks and a black shirt, not feeling comfortable without his Muggle clothes.

"I'm not wearing this," he muttered, and began searching through the armoire for something less bold. He looked up at the creak of the door. Severus was standing in the doorframe, staring.

"What!?" said Harry. "I look foolish, don't I? I'm changing." He turned back to the armoire and began sorting through his formal robes again. So intent on his mission, he didn't notice Severus move close to him.

"Stop," said Severus. Harry jumped and whirled to face him.

"Bloody hell, Severus! Don't do that!" Harry snapped. "No matter how many of these stupid things I go to, I'm always nervous." Harry sighed as Severus snickered. "Stop what?"

"You don't need to change," Severus said softly. "You look…fine," he stuttered.

Both of Harry's eyebrows went up; he had never heard Severus trip over his words. "Uh, thanks, but I feel a little overdone, I-" Harry stopped when Severus reached out and slid his long fingers along Harry's jaw, letting a thumb rub along his lower lip. Harry was immobilized at his touch.

"You are exquisite," whispered Severus, and he leaned forward and brushed his lips against Harry's. An exhilarating tingle sparked through him at that slight touch and his body buzzed with aftershocks. Harry opened his eyes, not remembering closing them, to see that Severus had stepped back, his hand falling away from Harry.

"You don't need to change," Severus repeated.

"Okay," said Harry, willing to agree with whatever Severus said. He stared, unmoving, until Severus arched an eyebrow. Harry blushed, looked away and straightened the robes in the armoire before closing the door.

"Are you sure that you won't come with me?" asked Harry. He had asked several times over the past two weeks, but Severus always declined.

"I would become a spectacle and detract from the event," replied Severus. "But thank you for the invitation. I shall enjoy the solitude while I finish chapter one of my book."

"Alright, but your twisted sense of humor would've really been appreciated tonight. These things get so dull," Harry smiled. "And maybe I could've gotten a dance?"

Severus snorted, "I don't dance. Go play; you're going to be late." Severus ushered him out of their room.

Downstairs, Harry picked up a copy of his acceptance speech, which he pocketed, and turned to Severus.

"Last chance to change your mind," said Harry. Severus shook his head. Harry sighed, "Good night then." Harry stepped forward and kissed Severus on the cheek. Harry didn't want to push Severus; also, he thought that if he kissed Severus on the mouth, well, he just might not stop. Moving away, Harry disapparated.

Harry arrived at the designated St. Mungo's apparition point for this event, on the fifth floor just outside the Visitor's Tearoom. A nervous young Trainee Healer stepped forward and curtsied. "Did she really just curtsey?" he thought.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter," she squealed, her blond curls bobbing around her head. "Allow me to show you to your seat." She gestured into the tearoom. Harry stepped in and noted that the room must have been magically expanded to accommodate the several hundred wizarding folk he saw. Harry snorted at how "Muggle" the room looked, with round linen-draped tables clustered around three sides of a central square dance floor, and a head table directly across from him on a raised dais, complete with a lectern. His guide looked at him, but he waved her on and she led him across the room. Harry nodded his greetings to several people as he moved toward the head table and winced when he saw Rita Skeeter in the crowd.

"You'll be sitting here, sir," she gushed, as she showed him 'the place of honor'. "Tonight's Master of Ceremonies is Gilderoy Lockhart," she paused when Harry groaned. "Do you know Mr. Lockhart?"

"Yes," said Harry, "he taught at one point at Hogwarts."

She smiled. "He's been here so long now that he seems to be a part of the staff. Anyway, he loves public speaking, and the hospital's director and assistant director were unavailable for some reason, so they gave him the job. Mr. Lockhart will say a few words on behalf of the hospital and then announce dinner. During dessert there will be an award presentation after which you'll be introduced, then mingling and dancing."

"Thank you, Miss…?"

"Trainee Healer Angelica Button," she said breathlessly. "I thought, maybe, if you wouldn't mind-"

"Harry Potter, how good to see you again," interrupted Rita Skeeter. "Run along, child," she hissed to Angelica, who blushed bubble-gum pink and turned to walk away.

Harry caught Angelica's hand before she left, "Thanks for everything, Angelica. Perhaps you'll save me a dance?" Angelica's face glowed with a magnificent smile and she nodded to him before leaving.

"Really, Rita, you never know where your next story is coming from. You shouldn't burn potential bridges," Harry scolded, fixing Rita with a Snape-like glare.

"Pish, she'll never be anything." Rita adjusted her jeweled spectacles. "Now, you though are front page news on legs." She rooted around in her bag and brought out a quill and parchment. "How about a little impromptu interview? No Quick Quotes Quill." She tried to smile in a winning manner, but it came off as vulturous.

Harry considered; Rita Skeeter had her uses as odious as he found her. "I can't guarantee anything beyond 'no comment'"

"Where is your new _companion_, Mr. Snape, this evening?" she asked.

Harry chuckled, "Don't you want to know why I'm receiving this award and not Humberto Puddlemuffin?"

"Harry Potter receiving yet another honor is not newsworthy, it's boring. Now I've heard some interesting rumors concerning Mr. Snape, ugly rumors, and I'm wondering why such a fine upstanding citizen as yourself would be involved with him." She held her quill above the parchment in readiness to write his response.

"I have not heard these rumors, perhaps you'll enlighten me?" Harry kept his face blank, but his stomach began twisting about.

"Why, the corruption of youth, while teaching at Hogwarts. The current Headmistress declined to have him on her staff, maybe for this reason." Rita looked eager.

"Severus Snape did not return to Hogwarts because there were no open positions. And being someone who studied under the former Professor Snape, I can assure you that no 'corruption of youth' occurred. You must remember, from your time at Hogwarts, how quick gossip about teachers ran through the school." Rita's quill hadn't moved. Harry's words sounded like a standard denial.

Harry leaned close to Rita's ear, nose twitching at her noxious perfume. "I can give you a hint on a potential story."

"Misdirecting me, Harry?" she said in a sickly sweet voice.

"I've heard the rumor of Severus' involvement with a student, and it's false. What I would like to know is who started that rumor and why. Who could they be, to have enough power to have the ministry consider starting an investigation, without evidence? And why was the initial search for Severus halted prematurely, by the Minister of Magic? And are they connected to who's blacklisting him in the publishing world?" Harry was speaking softly and Rita was writing furiously. "Now that's a mystery that could get you into trouble, Rita, where obliviating you would be the kindest thing that could happen. Are you up to it?" he murmured.

"You're not telling me everything," she muttered.

"And I won't, but I may tell you more, unless, of course, this isn't newsworthy." Harry saw the interest in Rita's face.

"I might just poke around, see if there's anything worth pursuing," said Rita, her eyes already sweeping the room for potential sources. Several Ministry officials were in attendance this evening.

"Have a Good Evening, Rita," said Harry with a little bow. Rita inclined her head and swept off into the crowd.

"Good Evening, Fine Wizards and Witches, and welcome to St. Mungo's Annual Banquet!" Gilderoy Lockhart announced from the head table, smarmy voice reverberating throughout the room. "I am Gilderoy Lockhart, Seven-Time Winner of St. Mungo's Most Delightful Patient Award, and your modest Master of Ceremonies this evening."

Harry sighed and moved to his seat at the head table, noting that a Healer stayed in the background, watching over Lockhart.

"Some of you will have the honor of receiving an award, presented by me, Gilderoy Lockhart, Seven-Time Winner…" Lockhart's voice trailed off and the Healer stepped forward and whispered something to him. "Ah, yes, of course, later we will hear from our guest of honor, Harold Patter, but for now I invite you to begin your evening by indulging in a most delightful repast prepared by our own marvelous kitchen staff, before we proceed with our most excellent evening."

Lockhart sat and, upon seeing Harry, he leaned over and held out his hand, "Hello, Gilderoy Lockhart, Seven-Time Winner of St. Mungo's Most Delightful Patient Award."

Harry sighed, and shook Lockhart's limp hand, "Harold Patter."

"Oh, quite nice to meet the guest of honor," said Lockhart. "Do you know what happened to old Puddlemuffin? Seems he got it on with the director's daughter. One of the ladies was nice enough to help me color and set my hair," Lockhart held a hand up to his blond curls, "but old Puddlemuffin never did a thing with his white wispy mop. I haven't been laid in ages." Lockhart sighed.

Harry smiled. "Maybe tonight will be your night."

"You're right, Henry," said Lockhart with a bright smile. "One must always think positive."

"You should try your moves after a bit of dancing, when everyone is wankered, excuse me, relaxed." Harry suppressed his chuckles and turned to his meal.

"Good plan," Lockhart nodded. "Ah, lovely, roast beef!" he cried and dug into his food, ignoring Harry for the duration of dinner.

After the dinner dishes cleared themselves away, Lockhart's caretaker gave him a nudge and he rose once more to speak.

"Good Evening, Fine Wizards and Witches, and welcome to St. Mungo's Annual Banquet! I am Gilderoy Lockhart, Seven-Time Winner of St. Mungo's Most Delightful Patient Award, and your modest Master of Ceremonies this evening." The Healer poked Lockhart again. "Yes, yes, wasn't that a most delightful meal?" He tried to encourage the crowd to clap along with him, but only a smattering of guests responded. "Well, there you have it, if you ever invite me, Gilderoy Lockhart, to your home, you'll know what to serve." He chuckled, flashing far too many bright white teeth and another reminder was whispered to him.

"Yes, of course, the awards. And now the moment you've all anticipated. It has been a banner year for St. Mungo's, with Contagious Magical Maladies up 23%, we know that the wizarding world has been getting together and spreading the love." Lockhart smiled suggestively and a few older witches in the crowd giggled. "Potion Poisoning has dropped by nearly 13%, so I imagine you're all getting better at those love potions," Lockhart winked and Harry fought the urge to bang his head on the table. "But Creature-Induced Injuries have risen 5%, keeping the Dai Lleywellyn Ward quite the busiest ward in the hospital." Lockhart paused to pose with his 'Most-Charming' smile, when a photographer moved closer to snap a picture.

"Thank you," he nodded toward the photographer. "Autographs will be available." A firmer poke made his jump. "Ah yes, the first award-" He reached behind him to pick up a small golden plaque off a table. "-Is, ah, 'The Healer Most Likely to Contract an Illness' which goes to Morbidia Oldridge!" Polite clapping ensued. "Come on up, Morbidia!" A witch in lime green robes rose from a table and walked toward the head table. Lockhart winked at Harry and murmured something about "turning up the charm." As she drew closer, Harry and Lockhart could see that Morbidia Oldridge's face was covered in gauze, with only a slit for her luminous orange eyes, and she had pink leather gloves over her hands.

"She's the one," Harry whispered to Lockhart, who shuddered momentarily before pasting his smile back on. To be fair, Lockhart was quite good-natured about posing with Morbidia for a picture, though he did maintain an unusual amount of distance from her.

"Thank you, Morbidia!" Lockhart clapped as she went back to her seat.

"And the next presentation is…" droned Lockhart. Harry sat, head resting on his hand, as the next twelve awards were given out, the recipients congratulated and the photographs taken. The buzz of the crowd began increasing as people lost interest in the ceremony and more champagne was served. Harry had drained several glasses himself and apparating directly from here to bed was sounding more and more fascinating.

"And now the next moment you've all been anticipating," Lockhart paused and the room quieted. "Our beneficent benefactor and honored guest of honor, Mr. Henry Patton." Lockhart gestured to Harry with a flourish. There was a sprinkling of clapping from the crowd as Harry rose to the lectern.

"Thank you, Gilderoy," Harry said with a nod to Lockhart, who smiled, and he turned back to the guests. "I have a lovely speech prepared to deliver this evening," Harry held up the parchment and jiggled it for a moment to catch everyone's attention. Grasping the parchment between his hands, he slowly tore the parchment into little pieces. The crowd cheered and clapped wildly. "I would just like to thank St. Mungo's for offering me this honor. This hospital has provided such excellent care to the wizarding community over the years and I am glad that I can be of service. With that, I believe it's time for some music and dancing." Harry stepped away from the lectern to boisterous applause. The band appeared with a crack and began playing. Harry tried to escape photos with Lockhart and the plaque he was presented with, but failed and spent a miserable quarter hour before he slipped away.

Harry began winding his way through the crowd, heading for the exit, stopping to greet people politely as they called out to him.

"Harry!" A sugary high voice called. Harry caught sight of Angelica Button waving to him and he walked over to her. "Leaving?" she asked.

"I'm a bit tired, so I thought I'd slip out," he said. "Listening to Lockhart go on…well, it was exhausting. But I could probably manage a dance," he smiled, pocketed his plaque and held out a hand to her. It was a slow dance, and Harry blessed Hermione in his thoughts for forcing dance lessons on him and Ron. At least he didn't feel like a fool just revolving around the dance floor. Angelica chatted and giggled and generally acted far younger than she could possibly be as a Trainee Healer. When she started dropping hints that she was open for more than just dancing, Harry started silently praying for the song to end. Spying Hypericia at a table, Harry led her off the dance floor.

"I need to discuss a case with Hypericia, if you'll excuse me. Thanks for the dance, Angelica." Hypericia was laughing at him already.

"Yeah sure," said Angelica sullenly and went off to find another dance partner.

"You're like honey to bees, aren't you?" chuckled Hypericia. Harry rolled his eyes. "And where is Mr. Snape tonight?" she asked.

"Home, he thought there would be a scene if he came," said Harry.

"He seems a bit harsh for you, Harry, and I only say that because I like you," she said gently.

"I like him," Harry replied simply. A tray floated by with glasses of champagne on it and Harry picked up a glass. He and Hypericia sipped, watching the gyrations of the dancers while the band played a faster tempo song.

"I saw Susan Longbottom earlier, here with a rather handsome young man. I'm sure she'll want to say hello," Hypericia said.

"You never did tell me what Susan does for St. Mungo's," Harry said.

"Why she's an expert at reversing memory charms. It can be quite dangerous, lifting a memory charm, the mind can be damaged very easily, but she seems to have a natural gift for it. We bring her in whenever someone comes in that the staff is afraid of damaging."

Harry sat stunned at the implications of this piece of information. "I imagine she's quite good at applying a memory charm as well," he whispered.

"Probably so," agreed Hypericia.

"I need to head home," said Harry. "I'm sure we'll be seeing each other soon."

"Yes, call me when you need to treat your next house guest," she laughed and waved to him. Harry gave her a small bow, which made her laugh even more, and he once more headed for the door. He nearly reached the exit when he heard his named called again. Ignoring the person, hoping they assumed that he hadn't heard, he kept walking.

"Harry!" he heard called again and then a hand reached out to detain him. Harry whirled, knocking the hand away, drew his wand and shouted _Protego_! In the next blink of his eye, he saw a fearful Winston Chamberlain cowering at the end of his wand.

"Everything's okay, I was merely startled," Harry spoke loudly to the gawking crowd. "I apologize," he said to Winston. "If I had been on my guard properly, you never would have been able to touch me."

Winston straightened up and ran his hands over his dark blue robes. "My fault entirely. I just couldn't seem to catch your notice in the din." Winston smiled. "Susan was kind enough to invite me to accompany her this evening when Neville did not feel up to it." Winston moved closer and dropped his voice low, "I must confess I came solely to see you."

Harry gave a small smile, "Me?" and thought that Winston really did have such nice blue eyes.

"Yes," said Winston softly, "Perhaps, I could entice you to dance with me?"

Harry thought of how much he had wanted Severus to be here, dancing with _him_ and said, "No, thank you, but I'm really exhausted and …" Harry stopped when Winston reached out, saying "Shh", and pressed a finger to his mouth. Harry took a step away, uncomfortable with such an intimate touch from a man he had only met once before, when he caught the scent of vanilla. Vanilla!

Alarmed, he stepped back several times from Winston, trying his best to hide his apprehension. "Excuse me," he said and not waiting for Winston's reply, he swiftly stepped outside the tearoom and apparated back to his cottage.

Arriving in his living room, Harry scrubbed his mouth on the sleeve of his robe. Seeing no evidence of a potion on his sleeve, he paced while considering his options. "Well, maybe there was no potion and I just smelled someone's vanilla perfume," he muttered. "I mean, where would Neville's cousin get such a thing?" Harry flopped into his overstuffed armchair. "But some potions are absorbed almost instantaneously, leaving no trace. I should get Severus." Harry stood. "But what if I'm under the influence of this potion? It's a lust potion. I can't be that way with Severus, he's traumatized enough." Harry sat. "I should talk to Severus. I don't feel off-balanced or unfocused like he was in the pensieve." Harry stood. "But that was more than seven years ago, Mulciber probably cleared up those side effects." Harry sat. "It can't last that long, can it? It has to wear off eventually. I'll sleep here and wait it out." Decided, Harry kicked off his shoes, and standing again, he pulled off his robe and transfigured it into a green woolen blanket. He lay on the couch, blanket tucked around him, staring at the ceiling. Sleep was a long time in coming.

Waking on the couch, without Severus wrapped around him, was quite disorienting, Harry thought. The sunlight streaming through the windows let him know that it was late and the taste in his mouth coupled with the pounding in his head let him know that he had drunk too much champagne. He slowly sat up, stretched and then, even more slowly, stood. Shuffling his achy body to the kitchen, he pledged never to drink again. "Didn't I say something similar after the Cannons' game?" he mumbled.

Severus was up, fully dressed in black, drinking coffee and reading a magazine.

"Morning," muttered Harry. Severus didn't respond. Harry lowered himself onto the kitchen chair, all the while taking in Severus' cross expression.

"Severus?" asked Harry.

Severus raised his head to look coldly at Harry. "I had assumed that you chose to sleep on a lumpy couch rather than your own bed because you were too drunk to make it up the stairs. But perhaps not." Severus tossed the magazine at him and Harry managed to grab it. "Perhaps after last night, you regret what you find in your bed and prefer a lumpy couch." Severus folded his arms across his chest and continued to glare at Harry.

Harry looked at the copy of Witch Weekly in his hand and saw several photos of him on the cover; one of him and Lockhart, another of him dancing with Angelica Button and lastly one of Winston leaning close with Harry looking into his eyes. The caption read, **Harry Potter, Sexy and Still Single!, see pages 4-5 for details**. Harry shoved the magazine away from him and rubbed his eyes under his glasses before running his hands through his mussed hair.

"Did it have to be Chamberlain?" whispered Severus, no longer angry-looking, more saddened and tired in appearance than anything.

"Winston was asking me to dance. I didn't accept. There's nothing between-" Harry stopped as Severus snorted. "Severus," Harry leaned forward and spoke urgently, "Winston touched my mouth and I smelled vanilla. I slept down here in case I was under some lust potion."

"What?" Severus gasped.

"Yeah, and furthermore, Hypericia told me that Susan Longbottom's specialty is reversing memory charms." Harry poured a cup of coffee and let those revelations sink in.

"It seems I owe you an apology," said Severus gruffly.

"Forget it, Sev, the picture is quite damning. I was looking at his pretty blue eyes. But then he asked me to dance and all I could think of was how I wanted to be dancing with you." Harry grinned as Severus' cheeks pinked.

"Don't call me Sev. And I don't dance," Severus grumbled.

Harry slid from his chair and sidled up to Severus. "Never believe what _Witch Weekly_ says about me," whispered Harry. "There's only one Potions Master that I'm interested in." He slid his arms around Severus and gently embraced him. He felt Severus wrap strong arms around him and sigh.

Severus drew away and Harry made to let go, but Severus restrained him. "Open your mouth," he said. Harry cocked an eyebrow but opened his mouth. Severus raised his wand, pointed it into Harry's mouth and murmured a breath-freshener charm[2]. "Absolutely corrosive," he muttered. Then he tightened his arms and softly pressed his lips to Harry's. Harry let himself drop to his knees so that he was no longer standing hunched over Severus and mmm'd in contentment at the soft warm kiss. This was followed by more gentle, moist kisses.

Harry moaned when Severus stopped, but he withheld a more passionate response. This wasn't the time to pressure Severus.

Severus smoothed over Harry's hair, without any noticeable effect, and murmured, "You should get dressed and then contact the Weasleys. It's time to try to put the pieces of this puzzle together and see what we're still missing. They may be of some small service."

Harry nodded and rose. "I'll always be honest with you," he said, and kissed Severus close to his ear. Severus shivered a little and smiled at Harry as he headed out of the kitchen to get ready for the day.

* * *

[1] I made this up, of course. The red shield for a warrior or martyr and implies military strength and magnanimity. The gold griffon: gold for generosity and elevation of mind; griffon for valor and death-defying bravery and vigilance. The blue snake: blue for truth and loyalty; snake for wisdom. Thanks to .com for info on heraldic symbolism. The ivy of his robe symbolizes strong and lasting friendship.

[2] Lifted from A Good Buy by Minx (who writes some marvelous smutty slash).


	16. The Beginning of the End

Chapter 16: The Beginning of the End

Ron and Hermione arrived that afternoon, after depositing the twins with Molly Weasley. Harry gestured for them to get comfortable and they sat together on the couch.

"What's up?" asked Ron. "You sounded worried through the Floo."

Harry sighed and settled into his armchair, Severus across from him. "I'm not sure where to start, so I'm just going to do this randomly." Severus remained silent. They had agreed earlier to let Harry do the majority of the explaining since he was the most accustomed to working with Ron and Hermione.

"It's fine, mate, Hermione will organize everything anyway. Shall I get her a quill and parchment?" queried Ron. Hermione slapped him lightly and gestured for Harry to continue.

"We're trying to piece together what's been happening to Severus. Sev's incarceration these past years appears to be quite deliberate-" Harry began.

Severus interrupted. "Stop calling me Sev," he hissed.

"Sorry," Harry chuckled. "He remembers seeing a man's face from time to time, well he did until he went to Hogwarts, and then that memory seems to have disappeared."

"What?" gasped Ron and Hermione.

"Yeah, it seems someone at Hogwarts obliviated him," continued Harry. "But I'm getting ahead. Also Minister Bones called off the search, quite unusual. I found Severus, eventually, through pure luck. McGonagall refused to take him back at Hogwarts. It seems someone has been spreading rumors about him having inappropriate relations with a student."

Ron nodded. "I've heard that recently. A MLE investigator has been talking to Snape's former students."

"Bloody hell," muttered Harry. "Even without formal charges, it's getting around."

Severus sniffed. "I didn't have a brilliant reputation before, I'll survive this scandal."

"It's not true though!" argued Harry and Severus merely shrugged.

"Go on Harry," encouraged Hermione. "Let's hear the rest before we decide on any action."

"Wait," interrupted Ron, "is there any truth to this rumor?" Hermione shot him a nasty look. "Hey, we're getting really involved here 'Mione, and I think we should have an answer. Don't you? What if he was buggering little kids?" Ron turned to Severus, "Well?"

"Ron…" began Hermione. Harry rose to his feet, an angry expression on his face.

"Harry," said Severus softly. "Sit, they need to know." Harry sat and watched as Severus shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Ron and Hermione waited, both intent upon Severus. "There was an incident," he whispered; Ron and Hermione drew sharp breaths. "With Michael Mulciber. We believe that he was testing the beginnings of his potion on me. But I admit to being drunk that night and there's no evidence either way. I obliviated him after the incident." Severus let his head drop to stare at the floor.

"But he couldn't be the one starting the rumor, if he was obliviated, not to mention that he's been dead more than a year," stated Hermione.

"I recently found out that Susan Bones Longbottom is skilled at reversing memory charms," said Harry.

"Oh," whispered Hermione. "She could have worked with Mulciber. And with her aunt's position in the Ministry…" Hermione trailed off. "Oh! Oh! Susan's best friend in school was the former Hannah Abbott-"

"Who works at Dogmata Press," finished Harry. Everyone sat quiet for a long while.

"So," piped up Ron, "Did you ever bang Susan Bones?"

Harry glared at Ron while Severus hissed, "No!"

"Ron, there was only that one time, drug induced, with Michael Mulciber," said Harry angrily.

"How do you know?" asked Ron.

"Because I asked and he told me," said Harry. Severus glanced up to look at Harry with a small smile on his face.

"And you believe him?" Ron questioned. Harry looked furious and Ron held up his hands in defense. "Harry, you admit to being enamored of Snape, even though he was a miserable git to you for so many years. That seems to be a big turn around for you. Also, if I remember correctly, you and Mulciber look very similar, so that's really weird. And you doubted Snape's loyalties while in school, so why are you such a believer now?" Ron looked nervous at pushing this, but remained resolute.

Harry sighed and slumped back in his chair. "I know you're asking these things because you care about me, not to hurt me." Ron nodded. "Ron, I've told you before, I've changed, grown up since school." Harry sighed again. "I went searching for Severus after Dumbledore's will was read. Dumbledore left me his Pensieve and told me to remember my heart. My heart told me this was the right thing to do. It's my heart that's been most affected since Severus has arrived, a man stripped of everything, reputation, possessions, pride. It's my heart that told me to hold him when he's broken down and my heart that offered the comfort of sleeping with me. While I could call up many memories of when he's been cruel to me in the past, I can show you in the Pensieve those memories where he's protected me, where he stood by Dumbledore, where he's fought for the Light. Over these months, Severus has revealed himself to me, told me his darkest secrets, shared his shame, and expressed his deepest pain. Albus Dumbledore believed in him. I believe in Severus Snape. My heart tells me this."

While speaking, Harry had sat up straight in his chair and looked at Ron determinedly. "He is a hero of the Order, a veteran in service to the Light, and I will find who has done this work against him and I will expose them and they will be punished." Harry glanced to Severus, who was staring with glistening eyes. "I swear this, Severus." Severus nodded and swallowed, but did not speak.

Hermione sniffled. "That was beautiful, Harry," she said in a tremulous voice.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Okay, Harry, I'll believe in you." Ron turned to Severus. "Sorry for my accusation."

Severus waved him off. "I believe I shall be reading far worse in the papers in the near future."

"Yeah, there is that," agreed Ron.

"Not if I have any say," muttered Harry.

"Let's not worry about the press," said Hermione in an effort to redirect the conversation. "Anything else suspicious? Everything seems to point to Susan Longbottom, but why?"

"I have no idea," said Severus. "I was not any harder on her than any other Hufflepuff, certainly not as hard as I was on the Gryffindors. There were never any confrontations between us, again, that seemed to be reserved for Gryffindors." Harry chuckled and Severus smiled in a way that seemed fond to Hermione.

"There's always Neville," suggested Ron. Severus snorted.

"Well, Neville didn't seem pleased that you were here," said Harry. "He shuddered and mentioned something about flashbacks." Ron and Hermione laughed lightly at that. "But Neville? He doesn't seem the type. Actually, Susan referred to Severus as a curmudgeon."

"Maybe, unrequited love?" said Ron.

Hermione snorted. "Really, dearest, do you lay awake at night thinking of those things? Unrequited love as a motive is only good for trashy romance novels." Ron harrumphed, crossed his arms over his chest and looked away, muttering about not being encouraged to participate. Harry chuckled then grinned at Severus.

"Anything else?" said Hermione pointedly.

"Yes, and rather important, Winston Chamberlain touched my mouth last night and I smelled vanilla," said Harry.

"Why was he touching your mouth?" Ron glanced at Severus before looking at Harry.

"What happened?" asked Hermione simultaneously.

"Winston's been flirting with me. He asked me to dance last night at the St. Mungo's Banquet. When I began refusing, he said "shush" and put a finger on my mouth. I thought that was a bit much and stepped back from him. Then I smelled vanilla. Remember, Ron, you said that Mulciber's potion had a aroma of vanilla. I left quickly and returned home." Turning to Hermione, he continued. "Nothing happened. I slept on the couch, in case I was under the influence of some potion. I didn't experience any unusual sensations, but I couldn't be sure."

"So, you can't be sure if you were poisoned?" asked Hermione. Harry nodded.

"You should have come upstairs," said Severus.

"I couldn't," replied Harry. "What if something happened? After everything you've gone through, I would have been devastated if some sort of lust potion had me force myself on you."

Severus took a deep breath. "I would have preferred that if only to be sure that you had not been poisoned in some other deleterious manner."

Harry shook his head and Hermione interrupted. "It's water under the bridge now. Anything else?"

"We need to know if there was a connection between Mulciber and Bones-Longbottom," said Severus. "We also need to investigate Chamberlain. Does he have access to Mulciber's work? Did he really attempt to poison Harry last night?"

"Yes, but we can't implicate Ron in that. He's the only reason we know so much about Mulciber and his death," responded Harry.

"Somehow I think I'll come out all right," said Ron, waving off Harry's concern. "I mean look who I told – Harry Potter- no one's going to raise that much of a fuss." Harry growled. "Come off it Harry, to the public, you can walk on water." Harry flushed.

"There is a spell for that," said Hermione, and Ron and Harry chuckled.

"Ideally, we need to have them reveal themselves in a public forum, without undue coercion," said Severus, looking thoughtful.

"Well, I can think of a when," said Harry, "just not a how."

"When?" asked Hermione.

"I'm planning on throwing a party," said Harry sweetly, "details coming soon." Severus narrowed his eyes and Harry smiled at him.

"Assuming we could get everyone to attend this 'party', how are we going to trick them into telling us what we want to know? And who are we inviting to this little tattletale party?" Hermione quizzed.

"The Longbottoms," Harry began counting off fingers as he named people, "Professor Chamberlain, the Boots, the Minister of Magic, Professor McGonagall, Rita Skeeter, the MLE investigator who's checking up on Severus, some trusted Aurors…I think you get the picture."

"Rita Skeeter?" shivered Ron. "How are you going to get these people to talk? Lace the punch bowl with Veritaserum?" Ron looked from Harry to Severus curiously.

"Too many Ministry regulations concerning the use of Veritaserum," said Severus. "Any confessions would be inadmissible in court."

"With Skeeter there, wouldn't public knowledge be enough?" said Hermione. "We used her before to effect change through public opinion."

"Veritaserum is also dangerous in high quantities. We couldn't safely administer it by 'spiking' the punch bowl," Severus said.

"Perhaps we should consult with Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes," said Harry. "We only need enough said to bring in authorities for a closer look. This is why we'll have the authorities already there."

Severus groaned at consulting Fred and George but didn't complain. It wasn't an easy thing to dose an entire room of people with a truth serum.

"We'll need protection against memory charms," said Harry.

"I'll look into it," said Hermione.

"No need, I know several," replied Ron and grinned. "My Auror training has some use."

"I think I need to know more about your training," stated Hermione.

Ron wrapped an arm around her, pulled her close, and whispered in her ear, "I'll tell you everything and anything, if I can whisper it into your ear tonight."

Hermione giggled and nodded. Severus sneered while Harry rolled his eyes.

"Can I whisper in your ear, Sev?" said Harry in a sing-song voice. "I'll tell you all my secrets." Ron threw one of the decorative couch pillows at him and Harry couldn't help but laugh.

Severus drew his wand. "Don't call me Sev." Harry held up his hands in surrender and Severus gave him an evil glare before putting the wand away.

***

"So, I noticed that you never said no to me whispering my secrets in you ear," chuckled Harry as he and Severus climbed into bed later that evening. Ron and Hermione had left with the vague beginnings of a plan buzzing in their brains and Ron's pledge to talk to his twin brothers. Hermione thought she might make a lunch date with Hannah Abbott Boot to feel her out, as the two ladies had been friendly in school, and were still friendly when they ran across each other.

"Potter," Severus growled.

"Yes?" Harry inquired innocently has he snuggled closer to Severus. He sighed as he felt Severus' arms wrap about him.

"No teasing," muttered Severus.

Harry leaned close to his ear and whispered, "I wouldn't tease you."

"Oh, you wouldn't, would you?"

"Never," Harry murmured, letting warm breaths of air caress Severus' earlobe. Severus remained very still and Harry was unsure how his attentions were being received. Yet, that lobe looked so delectable that Harry took it into his mouth and gently sucked on it. Backing up a bit, he softly blew on the wet lobe before studying Severus. Severus' eyes were closed, his mouth open slightly and his breath coming with an almost imperceptible hitch. Encouraged, Harry drew the earlobe back into his mouth to nibble and suck on. When Severus continued to lay so unmoving, Harry backed off again.

"Okay?" he asked.

Severus blinked and turned on his side facing Harry. Bringing one hand up, he ran it up Harry's neck into his hair to cup the back of his head. Pulling Harry closer, he murmured, "More than okay," and pressed their mouths together.

Harry felt a rising heat begin to burn within his body as their mouths slid together in wet, open-mouthed kisses. Harry pulled Severus' lower lip into his mouth, catching it on his teeth, and ran his tongue along it. Rewarded with a moan for that action, he let go of Severus' lip and slid his tongue into Severus' mouth to taste, touch and explore. Severus' hand held Harry's head, not allowing retreat, thumb caressing his ear and jaw. The hand on Harry's back was twisting his t-shirt, tightening as Harry coaxed Severus' tongue into his mouth to suck on it. Severus moaned again and set about devouring Harry's mouth.

Severus seemed desperate, pausing only for short breaths before delving into passionate kisses once again. Harry stroked Severus' back and arm in a calming manner in the face of Severus' frenzy. Harry's t-shirt was pulled taut across his chest by Severus' twisting and Harry shifted closer to him. In doing so, Harry pressed his obvious arousal against Severus' hip. There was no answering erection.

Jerking away from Harry, Severus disentangled himself and scooted to the edge of the bed. Panting, he covered his face with his hands. Harry, quite bewildered, was calming his own frantic breathing, trying not to whine at the sudden disappearance of such passion.

"Severus, I'm sorry, I pushed too hard, please," Harry pleaded.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Harry," Severus said sadly, face still covered. "I'm the broken old man in your bed."

Harry slumped back to look at the ceiling, he thought, 'Yelling and screaming probably won't help.' Pushing himself up to his side again, he propped up his head and spoke as calmly as he could manage. "Severus, look at me." After a moment of deliberation, Severus slowly dropped the hands from his face and turned his head toward Harry. "Yes, you are a man and you're in my bed. While you are older than me, you are not old. If you are broken, we will fix you." Harry dropped his voice to a rough low tone. "And you make me burn. Just the sound of your velvet voice, the touch of a fingertip on my cheek, a simple look, they all set me on fire."

Severus swallowed several times before speaking. "But I can't satisfy you," he said in a hoarse whisper. "I don't want… I can't…I'm not even hard."

"Did you enjoy kissing me?" asked Harry softly.

"Yes."

"But it unnerves you that I am aroused?"

"No…yes," said Severus, almost too quietly to be heard.

"Nothing will ever happen between us that you don't want as much as I do. But I know saying that and you believing that in your heart of hearts is another thing. So, I see only one solution." Harry paused and locked his eyes on Severus'. "You shall have to make me a potion that keeps me from becoming aroused, so that we can relax and kiss each other without worry."

Severus stared and then grew angry. "Don't mock me!" he hissed.

"I'm deadly serious. Make the potion, I'll take it. I've already explained this: there's more to a loving relationship than sex and more to sex than a penis. Given how stimulating I find you, I don't want you afraid of me, worried or tense. I'll stop taking the potion when and if you ever are comfortable with that aspect of our relationship." Harry looked Severus squarely in the eye, challenging him to call him a liar.

"Fool, those potions are possibly permanent," he said harshly, gesturing to himself. "You're a young man, why would you risk such a thing for some fling?"

"I don't consider this a fling, Severus. If you do, well, that does change things." Harry lay back down to gazed at the ceiling again. 'I'm going to have to put a mural or a maze on the ceiling if I keep spending so much time staring at it,' he thought.

Severus continued to stare at Harry, chewing on his bottom lip. Finally he spoke. "Why would you even think of taking that potion?" he asked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm starting to think that you are the fool." That earned Harry a death glare.

Sitting up, he leaned toward Severus. "I love you, Severus. That's why. That's what my heart tells me. You're paranoid, an emotional wreck, skinny, scarred and your nose is too big. I love you. You're brilliant, truthful and beautiful. You frighten me with your darkness and fill me with hope with your goodness. You drive me crazy and you make me laugh. I so desperately want to see the man you'll become when you're confident, happy and accepting of love that is freely given to you. I will do nothing or everything, as you wish. I love you." Harry lay down again and rolled to his side away from Severus. He was terribly afraid of the rejection he felt that must be coming and yet he did not regret a single word, for it was the truth. He tensed and waited.

He felt the shifting of the bed, and peeked over his shoulder. Severus rose from the bed, picked up his dressing gown, wrapped it around himself and walked out of the room. Harry watched the door close and heard him cross the hall and close the door to the study. Harry stared at the closed door, a mounting pressure compressing his chest. Taking deep breaths, he tried to ward off the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, tried to ease the pain gripping his heart. But like a wave reaching its crest, it crashed down on him and he wrapped his arms around his pillow and cried out his ocean of tears.


	17. The Middle of the End

Chapter 17: The Middle of the End

Harry sat before a cold hearth in the living room. Outside was a rainy day, one perfectly suited to his mood. Severus had left the room last night and had not returned. Harry didn't sleep the rest of the night; he just lay in the bed staring at the ceiling. At first he questioned what had happened and what could have been done differently but the ceiling was quite recalcitrant with answers. Somewhere in his thoughts he determined that the difficulties were Severus' and that he would have to wait for Severus to confront them. Would he? Had Harry laid enough of a foundation for Severus? Harry worried that a few months of building were nothing to a lifetime of demolition.

The dreary dawn crept in and Harry, stiff from bed, moved downstairs to his present location. He heard nothing from the study when he passed by. The gray settled around him, cold and quiet, and he waited.

Sometime, late in the morning, Harry heard the soft tread of Severus descending the stairs. Afraid to look upon Severus' face and see a closed expression, Harry kept his gaze fixed on the pale ashes in the hearth.

Severus cleared his throat. "I have received an owl from John Scriblen. He is in London, unexpectedly, and inquired if I would be available for an impromptu lunch. I am leaving now to meet with him."

Harry nodded, but didn't trust his voice. 'Will you come back, Severus? Am I ready for the answer?' he thought.

Harry heard the familiar swish of robes as Severus turned to leave. When he paused, Harry waited for the crack of apparition and glanced over when he heard nothing. Severus was standing at the front door, looking at Harry, face blank, but something in his eyes suggested worry or fear.

"Good Luck," said Harry and smiled as well as his drawn face and bloodshot eyes could manage.

Severus gave a little nod and disapparated.

***

Harry finally moved out of his chair that afternoon to make a bit of toast and tea to assuage his rumbling stomach. He was sitting at his kitchen table in his creased t-shirt and rumbled boxers, the day still dark with rain, when two bursts of noise announced visitors. Fred and George Weasley burst through the front door before he had time to rise from his seat.

"Harry, mate, how are you?" said George, while clapping him on the back.

"Not too good, I'd say," remarked Fred. "Did you get pissed last night?"

"You got pissed without us?" said George, giving Harry a hurt look.

"No, I just had trouble sleeping, that's all. Come, sit," Harry gestured to the chairs around the table. The Weasley brothers slipped off their dragon-hide jackets to reveal new Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes t-shirts. George's was lime green and Fred's was blindingly yellow. Both were enchanted so that the name, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, flashed in a rainbow of colors and a product picture would appear for 30 seconds beneath it along with a brief blurb before being replaced with another. Harry was currently seeing an advertisement for The Classic Canary Creams, The Original Transfiguration Spoof.

"Cool shirt," said Harry.

Fred reached into his coat, pulled out a purple Wheezes shirt and handed it to Harry. "We're thinking of a whole line a Wheezes t-shirts, especially in the Hogsmeade store. This one has become quite popular at Hogwarts. The ickle-firsties especially enjoy the Weasleys' Wild-Fire Whiz-Bangs going off on it." As if on cue, Whiz-Bangs appeared on Fred's shirt and began exploding, complete with sound effects.

Harry gave a small smile.

"So, we brought by some new items, soon to be released as testing is nearly complete," George said, pulling what looked like a box of chocolates from his coat pocket. "We came up with Canary Creams about ten years ago, so it seemed fitting to release a new line of transfiguration candies now, packaged in an elegant gift box. Want to try some?"

"No, I'll pass," said Harry. He pulled the gold foil wrapped box to him and peered inside. The box appeared to be filled with small gourmet chocolates.

"The name of each chocolate is revealed only when someone has eaten it," said Fred. "Even we can't tell what each one is by appearance."

"It's a sweet adventure," said George, then he grimaced. "Well, the taste of a few of them needs to be adjusted, but the magic works fine."

"Tell me about them," Harry said.

"Well, to begin with we got Honeydukes to collaborate, they've provided the chocolate. The label," George brought out an orange oval label that read Weasleys' Wheezes Crafty Confections, "is easily removable. So your friends just see a lovely box filled with sumptuous chocolates."

Fred continued. "Each transfiguration last 30 seconds. The collection includes, among others, Turtle Truffles, Chinchilla Caramels, Chocolate Moose Mousse Candies, Aardvark Almond Crunch and Possum Pecan Pralines as well as the classic Canary Creams. We're considering another line of candies based on the Ton Tongue Toffees that affect your physical attributes in some fashion. Imagine how popular the Booby Bubble Gum with those underdeveloped lasses!" Fred winked at Harry, who laughed.

"This is wonderful. So, do you think that you'll have them ready in the next few weeks?" asked Harry.

"Yeah," said George, nodding. "They'll be ready soon and we can start on production."

"I've been thinking about throwing a party," said Harry, leaning back in his chair, arms behind his head, "and that might be a good time for a product launch."

The twins grinned. "Brilliant!"

"About this party," started Fred, "Ronnie-kins asked us about some truth-telling pranks. Unfortunately, we haven't developed any, so far. The Ministry monitors that type of magic very closely and where we have so many other avenues to explore, we haven't challenged that authority. Why are you so interested?"

"Yeah, mate, who do you want to spill the beans?" asked George.

Harry sighed. "At this party, there will be some people that I believe have been purposefully working against Severus. The press and some Ministry officials will be in attendance as well. I hoped to push someone, somehow, to say enough to implicate themselves and substantiate the use of Veritaserum to uncover the rest."

"Severus? I never thought I'd see the day where you'd be calling Snape by his first name," remarked George.

"I've come to know him better and differently since Hogwarts," said Harry.

"Hmm, how much better, Harry?" nudged Fred.

Harry shrugged. "Enough to want to put a stop to what's happening to him," he mumbled.

"Where is the old bat?" asked George, looking around.

Harry growled at the insult. "He had an appointment."

"He isn't responsible for your demeanor, is he?" asked Fred.

"Demeanor? Good word usage!" complimented George and Fred bowed slightly in his chair.

Harry remained quiet.

"Hey, what did he do to you?" demanded Fred.

"Yeah, we'll hex him from here to Queerditch Marsh if you want!" said George.

Harry held up his hands and gestured for them to settle down. "It's okay. It's just the realization that Severus and I are not at the point that I thought we were."

The twins looked at him in apparent confusion.

"It's between me and Severus. Drop it," finished Harry.

"Alright, mate, if that's what you want. But let us know if you need anything from us, okay?" said Fred, with George nodding his agreement.

"Thanks," said Harry. "Now go get those candies ready, you've three weeks until my big bash."

***

Harry was sitting in his plush armchair again, this time having lit a fire in the hearth. The twins had left, concerned about the short time before the product launch, eager to get to work on perfecting Weasleys' Wheezes Crafty Confections. Harry had the innocent gold box on the arm rest and was sipping chamomile tea while wondering how to get through to Severus.

'I can just let him walk out of my life,' he thought. 'I'll just have to get him to talk to me. Perhaps if I back off a bit? Tell him I just want to be friends?' Harry grimaced. 'That won't work, that's the standard line for breaking up, telling someone you just want to be friends.' Harry sighed and sipped his tea. 'It's really all in Severus' control. I'll just have to ask him what he wants. But what if he doesn't know? What if he just wants to shut me and everything out, and not deal with it?'

"Argh!" Harry growled, "I'm going mad."

"I always thought so," sneered Severus, apparating into the room.

Harry jumped. "Severus, do you live to scare the bloody hell out of me!"

"I do find it amusing," Severus chuckled.

Choosing a safe topic to start with, Harry asked, "How did it go with Scriblen?"

Severus actually smiled, pulled out Harry's bottle of firewhiskey and poured two glasses. Handing one to Harry, he raised his glass. "Here's to the upcoming publication of _Practical Defense: Your Best Chance to Stay Alive_ by Severus Snape." Severus clinked his glass against Harry's and shot down his whiskey.

Harry looked at Severus, momentarily stunned, and then he gulped down his own glass of whiskey, before leaping out of the chair to tackle Severus in an enthusiastic embrace. "Oh Severus, that's wonderful!" Harry cried. "I'm so happy for you!"

Severus had grunted when first attacked, but upon recovering he returned Harry's embrace, although not as exuberantly. "Thank you Harry," he murmured.

Harry pulled back a bit to look at Severus, grinning. His smile fell away seeing Severus' expression.

"Harry, we need to talk about last night," Severus said softly. Harry's stomach twisted into knots as he sat back down. Severus claimed the other chair, sitting with his hands clasped tight in his lap. "I'm not sure where to start," Severus whispered. "I shall begin by apologizing."

"You don't need to apologize. I pushed too hard-"

Severus interrupted, "Harry, please let me speak." He waited until Harry nodded. "I apologize for leaving the way I did last night."

"Apology accepted," said Harry.

Severus growled. "Will you wait until I am done?" Harry blushed and nodded again.

"I was," Severus sighed, "overwhelmed." Severus stood and began to pace. "No one, beside Albus, has ever told me that they loved me."

"I do."

Severus whirled about to face him. "Imp! Can you not be quiet for a moment or must I hex you?" Harry clapped both hands over his mouth and Severus' snickered. "I doubt that will stop you," Severus remarked. "Regardless, I am sorry. I needed time apart to think and I could've told you that at the least."

Harry kept his hands over his mouth and moved his head in acknowledgement.

"I sat in the study contemplating several things especially: first, my unease at your arousal; second, your offer to take the impotence potion; third, your declaration of love." Severus returned to his chair, looking at Harry with intensity. "I believe you; I believe that you love me. But Harry," Severus whispered, "I can't speak those words to you. I just don't know. I…I…" Severus trailed off, looking miserable.

Harry removed his hands from over his mouth, heart clenching painfully inside. "It's okay, Severus," he replied quietly. "I still care, I still love you. I'll always be your friend." He could feel the moisture collecting in his eyes and he struggled to keep the tears at bay.

"So, that's it?" said Severus harshly. "Even in the wizarding world, Potter, 'let's just be friends' is a cliché." Severus stood and stalked out of the room and stormed up the stairs to slam the study door behind him.

Harry was thoroughly bewildered. 'Why don't I ever know what's going on?" he thought miserably.

Dragging himself upstairs, Harry knocked on the study door. When he got no reply, Harry pressed his face against the door and sighed. "Severus, talk to me," he pleaded. "I'm an idiot and I'm confused." Harry waited for a response before continuing. "You said you didn't love me, so what was I supposed to say?"

The door opened so quickly that Harry stumbled forward into Severus. Severus helped him to regain his balance and ushered him into the room. The room had been completely transformed from when it was Dudley's room. The beds and armoire were gone and the room had been reduced to its original dimensions. Harry's oversized mahogany desk was placed under the lone window that overlooked the winter-barren garden. An oriental carpet in rich jewel tones covered the floor. Severus had brought in a small cherry bookcase to hold his research materials and had set a traditional leather chair and side table near the small fireplace. Severus gestured to the leather chair, while he pulled the desk chair out and around to face Harry.

"Severus, we need to talk some more, please," said Harry. "Tell me what you want, because I've obviously said the wrong thing."

"You are an idiot," Severus growled and then sighed. "I never said that I didn't love you, only that I couldn't speak about such things to you." His eyes glinted with anger again as his face grew tight. "But that seemed to be enough for you to cast me aside." Severus rose to leave.

"No!" shouted Harry. "We're not done, yet!" And Harry swiftly moved to stand before the door.

"Of course we done, we're friends," Severus sneered. "Apparently since I cannot satisfy you physically or emotionally, I am no longer acceptable-"

"Argh!" interrupted Harry, banging his head on the door. "I was just accepting what you wanted! You're the one who doesn't want that type of relationship with me."

"What are you talking about?" asked Severus. Harry and Severus stared at each other, each breathing deeply and taking the time to calm down.

"Let's start over," said Harry.

"Agreed."

Both men resumed their seats.

"Harry," began Severus, "I am uncomfortable about expressing my feelings toward you because I am still unsure. I merely wish for you to be patient with me." Harry opened his mouth to speak but Severus held up a hand and Harry closed his mouth and waited. "And as much I have enjoyed kissing you, I am still uncomfortable with your desire and again I ask for patience. I would like the chance to work with this Muggle counselor and I would just like time. I would like to be more than your friend, in time." Severus paused and whispered, "If you will have me."

Harry slid from his chair and moved to kneel in front of Severus, a hand on Severus' knee. "Yes, I want you in my life, in just that way." Severus reached out and caressed his cheek; Harry leaned into the touch. "So please, stop leaving. I can handle your anger, I've some experience there. Stop shutting me out. We both keep assuming things and hearing things that haven't been said. We need to be extra careful. We need to keep talking."

Severus ran a thumb along Harry's mouth and Harry's eyes fluttered closed. "I will try, but I'm sure I'll need reminding."

"Okay," murmured Harry.

Severus smiled at Harry's content face and leaned down to gently kiss him. Harry responded warmly and restrained himself from climbing onto Severus' lap.

"Thank you Harry," whispered Severus, his exhalations ghosting over Harry's mouth.

"Mmm," said Harry. "You are an emotional roller coaster for me, Severus Snape. Thank God that I like to go on the rides." Harry grinned at Severus' confusion with the Muggle analogy. "Let's go out to dinner, someplace Muggle, and celebrate."

"That will be acceptable," replied Severus, and the two men prepared to depart.

***

Harry chose a small Italian restaurant, La Cucina, in which to dine. It had a scattering of intimate round tables with red and white checkered tablecloths each set with a candle resting in an empty Chianti bottle, and murals of Italian landscapes wallpapered the walls.

"Lovely," sneered Severus.

"Shush, the food is good."

Severus glared for a moment before choosing a table near the back with all entrance and exit points within clear view. Harry chuckled as Severus sat with his back to the wall, although he drew his chair close to Severus side so that his back wouldn't feel so exposed. Severus cocked his eyebrow; Harry smiled and squeezed his knee.

A young waitress in black pants and a white button-down walk over and handed them both menus. "Buonosera! Tonight's special is Veal Piccata. Can I start you off with any drinks?" She pulled a notepad from her pocket and waited.

"A bottle of the Ecco Domani Merlot." The waitress nodded at Severus' crisp instruction and left to get the wine.

"I spoke with Fred and George today and they don't have a prank that will cause someone to start spilling their secrets. We really need a way to get things started." The waitress returned with two wine glasses and the open bottle of wine. After pouring, she asked if they were ready to order.

"Another minute, please," replied Harry. She nodded and went to check on guests at other tables. Harry perused the menu quickly before deciding, while Severus seemingly studied each entrée in depth. Harry let his hand rest on Severus' knee and Severus looked to him.

"Does this make you uncomfortable?" Harry rubbed his leg in small circles.

"Yes," hissed Severus, "I am not an exhibitionist."

Harry removed his hand and set it on the table. "Sorry."

Severus sighed, entwined his fingers with Harry's and pressed for a moment before letting go. Harry smiled and relaxed. Both men sipped their wine and Severus gestured to the waitress.

"All set?" she asked.

"I'll have the meat lasagna and a garden salad," replied Harry.

"I will have the Veal Piccata as well as a Caesar's salad." The waitress jotted down both orders, scooped up the menus and headed for the kitchen.

Harry stood. "Excuse me; I need to use the loo." He saw a sign directing him to the toilet and walked off.

The waitress returned with their salads, which she placed on the table, also silverware wrapped in a red cloth napkin which she also set down. "Sorry Guv, I didn't ask your son what type of dressing he'd like on his salad. Do you know what he'd like?" Severus stared and murmured that Italian would be fine. The waitress nodded and departed.

Harry sat back at the table and noticed Severus' hard set expression.

"What?"

"The waitress wanted to know what type of dressing _my son_ would prefer," Severus growled.

"Seeing as you don't have a son, what did you answer? Or is there something I should know?" Harry smiled, amused.

"Idiot, she thinks you're my son!"

"Shall I give you a big wet sloppy kiss when she comes back?"

"Then she shall accuse me of incest." Severus took a large swig of wine and poured himself another glass. "Harry, she clearly sees that I am too old--"

"Stop!" Harry slipped his hand across the table, resting his fingertips on Severus' pinky. "What does her opinion matter?"

Severus shrugged slightly and seemed to consider Harry's question. He jerked up and stared at Harry's next outburst.

"Love you, Daddy!" squealed Harry when the waitress came over to deliver the dressing. The waitress smiled at the apparent sweet declaration but her expression turned to one of disgust mixed with horror when she saw Harry lean over and give Severus an intimate open-mouthed kiss. She quickly set the dressing down and darted away.

Severus was furious but Harry merely laughed. "Potter," he growled.

"Yes, Severus?" Harry tried to affect an angelic expression.

"You are twisted."

Harry grinned.

"Alright, I rather like that," Severus smirked, "but aren't you concerned about what they are doing to our food now?"

Harry blanched, and said, "It seemed funny at the time."

Both men occupied themselves with eating their salad and sipping their wine. Classical piano music started to sound softly through the restaurant's audio system. Harry felt himself to be more relaxed now than he had been in a long time. Every objection that Severus had come up with over the last few months Harry had overcome. Even his early protestation of old age had been quickly quelled. Severus was going to stay and Harry was going to make sure that Severus knew that he was wanted.

When the waitress stopped at the table to clear away the salad dishes, Harry caught her eye. "Sorry for making you uncomfortable, but I'm not his son and I couldn't help but tease you."

She smiled slightly. "It's okay. I guess I shouldn't assume things." Harry smiled in return. "I'll get your entrees."

"So, tell me more about your meeting with Scriblen," prompted Harry.

Severus swirled the red wine around in his glass and looked up at Harry. "The American Department of Magical Education wants to use my text as the standard for their Defense Against the Dark Arts program. They've placed an advanced order of 500,000 copies, pending a final review of the finished manuscript."

Harry's mouth dropped open and he goggled. "Severus," he gasped, "that's incredible!" Harry shook his head. "No, that's beyond incredible. It's amazing, stupendous--"

"Do shut up, Harry," Severus said with a smile. "And close your mouth. Who knows what may creep into it, in this place." He looked around suspiciously.

Harry chuckled.

"Also the American Secretary has expressed interest in having me develop a DADA curriculum as well."

"Oh Severus," gushed Harry and went to continue but the waitress arrived with their food. "Thank you," murmured Harry. She nodded and smiled, apparently he was forgiven of his earlier dramatics.

Once she had left, Harry went on, "Severus, I really am so happy for you. Now, we just need to expose these people who have conspired against you and life will be…" He trailed off at Severus' sneer.

"Sunshine and happiness?" mocked Severus.

"I was going to say, 'As good as it gets'."

Severus barked a short laugh. He raised his wine glass to Harry, who raised his as well, "Here's to 'As good as it gets'."

"Here, here!" cheered Harry, tapping his glass lightly against Severus' and they sipped.

After a more than satisfactory meal, which even Severus grudgingly admitted to, and a large tip to the waitress, they apparated back to Harry's cottage. While relaxing before the fire, Harry noticed that the box from the twins was still there. Opening the box to look at the innocent chocolates, he picked one up and offered the box to Severus. Severus reached over, picked up a chocolate and absently popped it into his mouth and chewed. Harry set his chocolate back into the box and waited. Severus narrowed his eyes, noting that Harry didn't eat his chocolate. _Pop!_ Where Severus had been sitting was now a European Pond Turtle with a nearly black carapace and dark skin both speckled yellow, small webbed limbs thrashing. Harry began laughing, nearly hysterical, but still managed to force his body out of the room, desperate to hide, as if that would save him from Severus' retribution.

***

"Oi! Hedwig just arrived with a note from Harry to us," said George as he walked into the backroom at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Fred grabbed the note from George and read aloud:

_ Oi Mates!_

_ While the Armadillo Almond Clusters were quite scrumptious, the Possum Pecan Pralines leave something to be desired. Also, the Chocolate Moose Mousse Candies and the Chinchilla Caramels have a funny aftertaste. And of course the Canary Creams are still the crème de la crème. I've been informed that the Turtle Truffles are satisfactory in taste. _

_ Kindly send another box, as mine seems to be empty._

_ Harry_

"Wicked! He ate them all!" said George.

"Yeah, but why?" asked Fred and then he shuddered. "Do we really want to know? I mean Snape, Harry and a box of Crafty Confections?"

"No, there are some things in life that are better left in the dark," replied George.


	18. The End of the End

Chapter 18: The End of the End

Harry paced in the living room. He had been ready early, too early, and had come downstairs so as not to annoy Severus further. Severus was nervous enough without his fidgeting. Not that most could tell that Severus was nervous. Harry smiled, _I can tell. The way his eyes scan the room, the way he presses his lips together in a thin line. He's nervous about this party. I am too. _Harry smoothed over his robes, the green ones with the gold trim. Something about the way Severus looked at him when he pulled these from the armoire, the intensity of his gaze, the way Harry felt devoured, well, that certainly left no other reasonable choice, now did it?

He reached out to pour a glass of firewhiskey to settle him and then stopped. _No, there will be a lot of liquor flowing tonight, best not start early. I'll need my wits._ Sighing, he returned to pacing. It was going to be night without relief. They had a plan to nudge things but, as with all plans, nothing was foolproof. There were even backup plans – but things would be getting desperate if they had to use them. Harry chuckled, _how many times did me, Ron and Hermione even have **any** plan. I'm really rubbing off on Severus if he's going along with this._ Harry paused. _Or he's desperate._

Harry glanced at the clock. 6:15 p.m. The party was set to start at seven. He resisted the urge to run a hand through his hair, which was **not** sticking up at the moment. "Let's go," he muttered impatiently. No guests would be there yet and most would be fashionably late. Hermione was most likely there, seeing to the final arrangements. _I just want to go and be done with it and come home and give Severus another massage._

Another smile sprang up onto his face. Harry and Severus had gone to see Carol, their new counselor. Harry liked her instantly. She was the grandmother he had never had. In her sixties, she had a grace that spoke of both experience of the world and joy of life. Her smile always touched her eyes and Harry found her easy to speak with as she just seemed to understand whatever he said. Severus didn't talk of his private discussions with Carol, and Harry had not asked, but he did say that he would return. Carol spoke to Harry and Severus together, after their individual sessions, speaking mostly to Harry.

*Flashback*

"You're young and enthusiastic," said Carol to Harry, "which is wonderful. And I can clearly see that you love Severus." Harry nodded. "Let Severus take the lead. In all consideration, I'm surprised that the physical aspect of your relationship had progressed as far as it has. It's okay to go slow. Both of you." She settled her gaze on Severus and Harry, each in turn before continuing. "Since, Severus, you seem to be comfortable with contact with Harry, I would like to suggest that you explore more non-sexual touch, a hand or foot rub, a hug as a greeting, a touch on the shoulder to get attention, things you would feel appropriate doing to a friend or a child. I want you to get comfortable and relaxed with each other."

Harry blushed "And if I find myself aroused anyway?"

"Just let Severus be the one in control," she said, chuckling. "I know a young man's hormones get the best of him." Turning to Severus, "it's okay if Harry's body responds to you, that's a natural thing and hopefully someday a welcome thing. But it's also okay to give yourself space if you are distressed, there's no pressure here, and a simple request to stop is all the explanation you need give." Severus looked quite thoughtful, but merely nodded

That evening, while relaxing before the fireplace, Harry offered to massage his hands.

"I don't think Carol was suggesting that literally," Severus said.

Harry shrugged "It sounded nice."

Severus held out a hand. Harry moved to sit on the footstool in front of Severus' chair. Gently taking the hand between his two, he began to smooth over the back of Severus' hand while his other supported the palm. After a few strokes, he stopped and let Severus' hand go.

"That was less than satisfactory."

Harry stuck out his tongue and summoned some hand lotion. Pouring a bit in his hands, he rubbed it between his palms before picking up Severus' hand again. He smoothed the lotion over the hand and flipping it over, he used his thumbs to massage Severus' palm in smooth circles. Severus settled back in the chair, letting his head drop back and his eyes close. When the palm had been properly attended, Harry turned the hand over and glided his thumbs along the back of Severus' hand. Then, supporting the hand by one of his, Harry began working each long finger individually, kneading, rolling, swirling his fingers around each of Severus', gliding with the slickness of the lotion.

Severus' lips had parted and his mouth had opened slightly. Harry knew he was in trouble, even as he pulled lightly on each finger and firmly rubbed the pad of his thumb on each fingertip, because his thoughts were of kissing that palm and sucking those fingers and how those long nimble fingers would feel touching him. _This is supposed to be non-sexual._

After massaging Severus' wrist and stroking over his entire hand several more times, Harry placed the hand on Severus' knee. The other hand was raised and offered. As Harry took it, Severus licked his lips. Harry froze, mesmerized by that tongue sliding over that mouth. Glancing at the hand he now held, he reflected that there was no lotion on these digits to detract from the taste. Tempted, his gazed returned to Severus' face. He's so relaxed, at peace, don't disturb that. Applying more lotion, Harry rubbed it onto Severus' hand with long slow strokes from wrist to fingertips. Severus raised his head and watched. Using his thumbs, he applied pressure in small circles over the back of the hand and palm. Each digit was carefully pulled and then lavished with individual attention. Only when he was sure that all muscle, tendon and bones had been reduced to putty did he put down Severus' hand.

Harry's hands were sore, which was a shame since he was going to need some relief shortly. He smoothed over the hand as it rested on Severus' knee, one last time.

"Thank you," Severus whispered.

Harry looked up and his mouth went dry. He couldn't remember such an open expression on Severus before, a calm face full of warmth. All the moisture his mouth lacked pooled in his eyes. I made him feel like that.

Severus leaned forward, placing his hands on Harry's knees. "My hands feel like they've been worshipped," he rumbled in a low voice that vibrated through Harry.

Harry desperately swallowed to regain his voice and he mentally screamed at the urgency of his body to go away.

"You're aroused," Severus stated flatly and he sat back in his chair, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh God, yes," moaned Harry.

"I'm not," whispered Severus, sadly.

"I'm so sorry," Harry whined. "I've ruined everything."

"Don't be melodramatic," snapped Severus. With a sigh, he rose. "Let's retire for the evening."

Harry nodded, rose and followed Severus upstairs. Climbing into bed after a brief but intense cold shower, Harry felt deflated in more ways than one.

*End Flashback*

Harry had long since ceased pacing while lost in thought. He startled at Severus entering the room. Severus cocked his eyebrow as he regarded Harry.

"Sorry," muttered Harry, "didn't hear you." Then he drank in the ambrosia that was Severus Snape. Forgoing his customary black, Severus' understated silk robes were a deep rich crimson, trimmed simply in black. The excellence of the tailoring and the quality of the fabric spoke more to those with an eye for taste than any embellishment could. Harry noticed how his once black hair, now streaked white and gray, had grown enough to brush against the top of his collar. Harry stepped forward to touch that soft hair, but Severus caught his hand.

"We should leave," said Severus and raised Harry's hand to kiss his palm.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked in a daze.

Severus snorted. "To some fool party."

"Cancelled. Gotta stay home."

Severus smiled and softly kissed him. "Don't splinch yourself," and he disapparated.

Harry sighed heavily and followed.

Arriving at Hogwarts' gates, he joined Severus in the waiting carriage that brought them to the castle proper. From his stiff posture, Harry knew that Severus was anxious and he squeezed his hand; Severus merely nodded in reply.

They made their way to the Great Hall finding Hermione and Rita Skeeter at the entrance. Hermione stepped forward and smiled. "Hello. Did you use the anti-obliviate charm?"

"What charm?" asked Harry, a blank look on his face.

"Oh no!" cried Hermione.

"We spelled each other earlier in the evening," said Severus, glaring at Harry.

Harry shrugged and grinned.

"Really, Harry," an exasperated Hermione retorted.

Rita Skeeter edged forward. "So good to see you again Harry and Mr. Snape. And together. I hope you'll allow me a picture later."

"Hopefully, other pictures will present themselves as the night progresses that are more newsworthy," replied Harry.

"Quite a little puzzle you gave me. My contacts have been rather unhelpful. I did uncover some interesting tidbits…" she trailed off.

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head and glanced back to the Hall where quite a few redheads scurried about.

"What do you want?" asked Harry.

"Perhaps, the chance to speak without Veritaserum?" growled Severus, eyes narrowed with a feral glint. "I am sure she has many things of interest to share."

Rita Skeeter blanched.

"I think exclusive rights will do fine," Harry chuckled. "I play fair, provided such courtesy is returned to me."

"Of course, Harry dear, of course," said Rita, smoothing the nonexistent wrinkles from her robes. "Just tidbits so far, not enough for a story you understand. Minister Bones terminated the search for Mr. Snape about the same time as accepting a Michael Mulciber as a ward, the son of a former Death Eater. Mulciber died last year, the cause of which I haven't been able to determine. Nor its relevance. As far as the publishing industry, Hannah Abbott Boot wasn't very clever about hiding her involvement. She is well known in the business and it didn't take much to notify people that the Death Eater, child-molesting, hated potions' master Snape was trying to publish a Defense Against the Dark Arts book of all things."

"Don't speak of him like that," hissed Harry. "He spied for Dumbledore and is most certainly not a child molester." Severus' hand came to rest on his shoulder.

Rita snickered. "Still so naïve. Don't you know that the truth is what people chose it to be?"

Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Severus stopped him with a squeeze of his hand. "You'll wear yourself out quickly defending me."

"But--"

"Let see what the night reveals and the effect it will have on public opinion. Do not place much hope there though."

Harry nodded, resigned.

***

The guest began arriving and Harry remained at the entrance with Hermione, greeting people. Severus was standing just far enough away to observe everyone as they entered without the necessity of greeting them.

The enchanted ceiling reflected the clear night sky with an endless bounty of shimmering stars. The band was set up where the head table normally resided and was now playing soft soothing melodies as a backdrop. Above their heads, thousands of candles floated softly illuminating the room and hovering a few inches over each of the round tables that graced the space were a few small glowing spheres.

"Good evening, Professor," Harry and Hermione both chimed as McGonagall arrived.

"Good evening, Harry, Hermione," she responded, inclining her head toward each.

"Thank you for allowing me the use of the Hall," said Harry.

"Your note was quite interesting. Not the best approach for asking for something, I must say. Most people don't take kindly to an assertion that they will be proven wrong." She paused to smile. "However, in this instance, I will not object if I am."

"Then why do you believe such things?" asked Harry.

"For the safety of the children, of course."

"Their safety has never been in question."

McGonagall inclined her head toward Harry and moved past him into the room.

"I don't understand her," muttered Harry.

Hermione sighed. "People have done the most terrible things under the belief that it was the right thing to do."

Harry shrugged and turned to greet more guests.

"Good evening, Minister Bones," he said with false cheer.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter." The Minister nodded a brief greeting toward Hermione. "I found it odd that your invitation made no reference as to why you're having this party." Her eyes scanned the room before resting on Severus. She looked at him intensely for a moment before returning her attention to Harry.

"I decided that a celebration was the best way for me to express to the world my joy at recently blessings in my life."

"'Blessings in your life'? Of course," she said and patted his arm. "Of course," she murmured again and walked into the Hall looking strangely sad.

Harry stared after her. "What was that about?"

Now it was Hermione's turn to shrug.

A larger group of guests arrived, consisting of Neville and Susan Longbottom, Michael Corner, Terry and Hannah Boot and Winston Chamberlain. Welcoming words and embraces became jumbled together as greetings were exchanged among the former schoolmates. Harry noted that Ron had slipped into the mix and that if Severus' gaze grew any more intense someone may well burst into flames.

Harry drew Winston aside a little bit from the tumult. Winston was dress in robes of midnight blue, his hair hung loose about his face and Harry found himself again unwilling attracted to him.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior at the banquet some weeks ago," Harry began, "as I left rather abruptly."

Winston gave a winsome smile. "You have nothing to apologize for. I was concerned that I somehow offended you."

Harry forced himself to smile in return. "Not at all. In fact, please accept this small token," he brought out a gold-wrapped candy box," as a gesture of goodwill." Harry held out the box to Winston.

"Chocolates?" Winston accepted the box, long fingers brushing over Harry's as he did. Opening the box, he ran his hand lightly over the rich dark candies. Stepping closer to Harry, he murmured in a low voice, "Among some cultures, chocolate is considered an aphrodisiac, that's why they're exchanged among lovers."

"Really?" replied Harry, in mock interest. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Severus step closer.

Winston removed a chocolate from the box and inhaled. "Honeyduke's finest, if I'm not mistaken."

Harry arched an eyebrow watching Winston's display and struggling to keep any other emotion from his face, he said, "It's a new line of gourmet chocolates that will soon be for sale."

"Mmm," moaned Winston, slowly biting into the candy. He pulled the uneaten half away and held it out to Harry to sample. Harry shook his head and picked up a chocolate from the box. "Sumptuous," sighed Winston and he placed the rest of the chocolate in his mouth, sucking on the top of his finger as he did. This sensual display was disrupted a moment later when, 'POP', a newt replaced Winston and the box hit the floor with a smack.

"Canary Cream, for old time's sake?" Ron held a box of candies out to Neville.

Laughing, Neville picked up a chocolate and examined it. "I should have known."

"The twins are introducing a whole new line of transfiguration chocolates," continued Ron. "Harry's apparently sampled them all!"

Harry had squatted down beside 'Winston'. "Seems you got the Newt Nougat." Behind him there were chuckles.

Standing up at the next pop, Harry started to apologize. "Sorry, I just--" Harry stopped and stared at the man who had recently been a newt.

Susan screamed and promptly fainted.

It was Michael Mulciber.


	19. The End of All Ends or The Proverbial Sh...

Chapter 19: The End of All Ends or The Proverbial Shit Hits the Fan

Michael Mulciber, clearly alive, was standing before them all. Taller and broader than Harry remembered him at fourteen, the dark curly hair remained the same.

"Shit," whispered Harry, "What the hell was in that Newt Nougat?"

"STUPEFY!" shouted Severus, retaining the ability to act while everyone else gaped. Mulciber collapsed, all eyes following his form to the floor.

Neville crouched beside Susan, gently shaking her.

"Well, that was unexpected," Ron finally managed and glanced around to see all the guests equally stunned and staring. "Perhaps we should settle this away from the crowd?"

Rita Skeeter pushed herself forward. "Harry would you like to make a statement? Was this planned in advance? Did you suspect that Winston Chamberlain was a fraud?"

"Silence," hissed Severus and he glared at her.

"Where's my cousin?" whispered Neville, cradling Susan in his arms.

"Harry, we swear we didn't tamper with the chocolates," pleaded George, while Fred nodded vigorously, both of their gazes glued on the inert body of Michael Mulciber.

"I demand an explanation at once," said Minister Bones as she pushed through the throng, followed closely by Professor McGonagall. The Minister paled as she looked down upon her former ward.

"Enough!" demanded Harry and the crowd grew quiet. "Ron, have some of your people secure the anteroom off the Great Hall and levitate _him_ there for questioning."

Ron mock-saluted, sent several aurors off with a gesture and followed shortly thereafter, Mulciber floating before him.

"Minister Bones, I will be questioning Michael Mulciber--" began Harry.

Amelia Bones drew herself up and interrupted in an authoritative manner. "Clearly, Mr. Potter, this is a Ministry matter and I will have it fully investigated. As you are not a member of the Ministry, you have no rights to question anyone. This will be handled by the Magical Law Enforcement division. I will not allow you to take the law into your own hands."

"And as you were formerly Mr. Mulciber's guardian, it would be a conflict of interest for you to be involved in this investigation," said a deep voice. The crowd parted and Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped forward, golden earring gleaming in the candlelight. "As the head of the MLE, I will, of course, take immediate control."

"Naturally," murmured a displeased looking Minister Bones.

Shacklebolt turned to Harry. "Thank you for the invitation to your party. It seems you know you to add a little extra excitement to a celebration," he drawled.

"Glad you could join us," replied Harry and he held out his hand to shake Shacklebolt's. "I must say that I didn't expect it to turn into a surprise party."

"Then where would the surprise be?" chuckled Shacklebolt.

"Is there any reason why we may not begin at once?" groused Severus. He had moved to stand beside Harry and dropped a hand onto Harry's shoulder.

If Shacklebolt was surprised at seeing Harry and Severus in such close contact, he gave no indication. He shook his head and said, "I see no reason to delay. There are more than enough aurors here to act as impartial witnesses. If you will follow me…" He gestured toward the door.

"Good, I for one wish to understand why my potions master is not the man I hired," said Professor McGonagall. Her mouth twitched in irritation as she picked up the hem of her robe and walked determinedly for the anteroom door, Hermione falling in beside her.

"Ms. Skeeter, Minister Bones, Neville, Susan, if you please," Harry gestured after Professor McGonagall.

Neville was helping an ashen-faced Susan to her feet. "I think I'll take Susan back to our rooms, Harry. She's quite shaken up."

"I'm sure she is," said Harry softly. "But I must insist."

"Really Harry! She's ill--"

"She's involved."

Neville glared at Harry for a moment and turned to Susan. "Sue, perhaps it's best--"

"Oh Neville! I couldn't possibly. I feel so weak!" Susan sagged in Neville's arms.

"Neville, I'm sorry, but I can't take no for an answer," said Harry, his wand clutched in his hand.

Neville glanced at the wand and then to the set expression of Harry's face. "Come along Susan. I want to have this matter cleared up." He hooked his hand under his wife's arm and escorted her to the anteroom.

"This is an official Ministry investigation and the press will be issued the appropriate findings," said Minister Bones. Pointing a finger at Rita Skeeter, she continued, "Your presence will not be accepted or tolerated."

"She will observe," stated Harry.

"Again, you overstep the boundaries, Mr. Potter. I will not have this gossip-mongering news-whore present during an MLE questioning! It is completely unacceptable!" Minister Bones was red-faced and screaming by now.

Rita Skeeter, seemingly unconcerned at the Minister's remarks, was madly writing.

"I will not have this covered up! Just as you covered Mulciber's supposed death!" shouted Harry. "Severus has been publicly slandered, grossly and wrongfully accused and I will see that justice is finally served and reparations made." His voice dropped away from its shout to a cold harsh hiss and the Minister took a step back from Harry. The very air seemed to pulse with violent magical energy.

Shacklebolt moved in between Harry and the Minister while Severus snickered. Leaning close, Severus whispered to Harry, "I seem to find myself involved yet again with a powerful dark-haired wizard. Perhaps in my next life, I shall be a moth."

"I don't think touching me will be as painful as a flame to a moth," murmured Harry. "And stop drawing allusions between myself and Voldemort, that's disconcerting."

Harry growled as he saw Skeeter edge closer to them, obviously trying to eavesdrop. "After you, Rita," said Harry loudly, making Skeeter jump and he grandly swept out his arm directing her to proceed. Skeeter adjusted her bejeweled glasses and began walking toward the anteroom. A furious Minister quickly followed while Harry, Severus and Shacklebolt leisurely brought up the rear.

"Do you truly wish Skeeter to be present?" asked Shacklebolt.

"Yes, she'll stay in line, if only to keep her position to catch another bone from me," sighed Harry. "According to her I am 'front page news on legs'."

"Well, as long as you preview what she prints," Shacklebolt muttered.

Harry snorted.

"Perhaps, we could suggest a line of questioning?" said Severus.

Shacklebolt nodded and the three conferred quietly. When they were prepared to enter the anteroom, Harry paused briefly, and asked Fred and George to see that dinner was served to the remaining guests and that the band played as contracted, before stepping into the anteroom, the door resounding throughout the Hall as it was firmly closed.

It was strangely quiet within the anteroom. Seats had been conjured and most people were sitting. Ron had placed Mulciber's unconscious body on a chair and bound him to it. Three aurors stood guard over him. Ron set up a chair facing the suspect, as well as a small table on which he placed parchment and an Official Transcriber Quill. All the other chairs were arranged behind this chair with the fireplace to their backs. Susan Bones Longbottom sat as far away as she could manage, pale and sweaty, slumped against Neville with her eyes closed.

"Shall we begin?" asked Shacklebolt as he entered.

Ron nodded. "Everything's ready." He gestured toward the chair facing Mulciber and Shacklebolt sat. Harry and Severus placed themselves behind and to the side of Shacklebolt so that they could see the proceedings unobstructed.

Kingsley Shacklebolt picked up the quill, licked it, and set it to writing. "This is an Official Ministry Interrogation by Kingsley Shacklebolt, Head of Magical Law Enforcement, of Michael Mulciber, wanted for questioning concerning illegal potion use, witnessed by Auror Ronald Weasley. The interrogation is to be performed under Veritaserum and recorded by Official Transcriber Quill." He stopped here to read over the parchment. "Mr. Weasley, will you verify that the quill is transcribing accurately."

Ron stepped over and reviewed the parchment. "I, Ronald Weasley, concur. The quill is recording verbatim." Ron watched as his words were added to the parchment in a different color to note a different speaker. Removing a vial from a pocket in his robes, he handed it to Shacklebolt.

"Also present during interrogation: Auror Thoklar Balth, Auror Onit Suska, and Auror Jugbee Jehosaphat, Hogwarts' Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Minister of Magic Amelia Bones, Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Hermione Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Susan Longbottom, and Rita Skeeter. Once the Veritaserum has been administered, I will be the only person speaking unless I call upon you. Anyone who speaks without permission will be immediately removed." Shacklebolt leveled his eye at each person in the room and did not move past them until they nodded their understanding. Rita Skeeter had her quill in hand and seemed especially eager. Picking up the bottle, he read the label, "Veritaserum, batch 1452760, Ministry of Magic Official Seal." He broke the seal and opened the vial. "Mr. Weasley, administer three drops to the suspect and revive him."

Ron retrieved the vial and place three drops of the truth potion in Mulciber's mouth. Touching his wand to Mulciber's throat, he muttered something and Mulciber swallowed several times. "Veritaserum administered," and then pointing his wand at Mulciber's chest, he said, "Enervate!"

Michael Mulciber shuddered then slowly opened his eyes. He struggled briefly against his bonds before slumping in his chair, eyes dull and his face expressionless.

"What is your name?" Shacklebolt began.

"Michael Salazar Mulciber," he replied.

"Did you develop an illegal potion?"

"Yes."

"Briefly describe this potion."

"It was based on a Muggle drug called Rohypnol, a sedative that in combination with alcohol can induce a blackout, memory loss and a decrease in resistance. My potion causes a not only a decrease in resistance but also induces a period of excessive sexual desire as well as leaving the person open to suggestion followed by complete memory loss while under its influence." Mulciber quirked his lips in an eerie smile, "my finest and best creation, I simply called it the Lust Potion."

Several gasps echoed through the room and there was the sound of people shifting in their seats.

"When did you begin to develop this potion?"

"My fourth year at Hogwarts, after reading about a date rape drug in a Muggle newspaper."

"And did you test this potion on anyone while at Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Professor Snape."

"NO!" shouted Susan, struggling to rise from her seat while Neville tried to pull her back down and quiet her. "He molested you!" Two aurors advanced on her, while Neville tried to clamp a hand over her mouth.

"Please remove Mrs. Longbottom and hold her for further questioning," commanded Shacklebolt.

"You won't touch her," glared Neville at the aurors, his wand out and held defensively. There was a moment of intense quiet as the standoff was considered, the only sound being Rita's quill scratching hurriedly over her parchment.

"Excuse me," said Harry quietly, earning a glare from Shacklebolt. "It seems that Susan is operating under some misconceptions and perhaps it would be best if she remained."

Shacklebolt considered, and then nodded. "Place a silencing charm on her, so there are no further interruptions. And be advised, Mrs. Longbottom, I will be questioning you as well."

Susan wilted in Neville's arms and he helped her back into her chair. The aurors remained standing behind the Longbottoms even after the silencing charm had been applied.

Shacklebolt turned back to Mulciber, who was snickering.

"Why do you laugh?" asked Shacklebolt.

"Poor little Susie, so easy to deceive," sneered Mulciber. "If anyone was molested, it was Snape."

Harry took Severus' shaking hand into his own and caressed it. Severus squeezed momentarily but kept his eyes trained on Mulciber, his pale face tense but determined.

"Explain what you did to Mr. Snape," commanded Shacklebolt.

"I had been offered to him several times, as was customary among Death Eater children, but he always declined. I was insulted. I wanted him. I came across what I thought was the perfect opportunity and I believed that my potion was perfect. Malfoy had let it slip that Snape had killed that night and what better excuse to visit someone than to offer comfort. I ran into Susie on the way to see him. She wanted to rearrange a tutoring session that we had. I told her that I was on my way to see Snape and couldn't talk. We agreed to talk the following morning.

"It was clear when I arrived that Snape had been drinking and I was thrilled to catch him so off balance. I had reduced my potion to the consistency of a salve and during our 'talk' I managed to get some on my finger from the little pot of it in my pocket and touch his mouth. I was ready to come when he licked his lips and swallowed. The potion has no taste but it does have an annoying odor of vanilla that I've never been able to counteract. Fortunately, it works quickly and Snape was overcome with lust for me." Mulciber grinned and licked his lips. "He must have been pent up for years! The way he fucked me so hard, bent over his desk; one of the best fucks of my life."

Severus leaned forward, elbows on his knees, and buried his face in his hands. Harry wrapped an arm around his shoulders to pull him close. There were several outraged gasps and hisses but after seeing Susan Longbottom silenced, no one dared to speak.

"Unfortunately," Mulciber continued in a serious manner, "the potion was not perfect. Snape remembered and he obliviated me."

"So, how is it that you can recall that memory?" asked Shacklebolt.

"Dearest little Susie has a knack with memory charms and was able to reverse it." Susan had her faced pressed to Neville's chest with his arms protectively wrapped around her.

"What is your relationship with Susan Longbottom?"

"Why, I am her official charity case. With my father locked away in Azkaban and my mother's death in my fourth year, my grades began slipping and little Susie took it upon herself to tutor me and save me from the big bad Death Eaters," Mulciber sneered. "I figured she might be useful, so I played along. It was the best thing I ever did. When I met her the following morning, she asked about my meeting with Snape. Of course, I didn't remember the meeting but Susie helped me to recover it." Mulciber began laughing. "My finest performance! Crying on her shoulder on how that awful nasty professor had touched me and how ashamed I felt. And when I ever suggested that I might not be the first," Mulciber began laughing too hard to talk and Ron was force to use a calming charm on his so that he could continue.

"How did Susan respond to your allegation?" hissed Shacklebolt, struggling to contain his increasing fury.

"She wanted to hex Snape into the hereafter and but later she settled on urging me to speak with Dumbledore. I turned on the tears again and said that I couldn't face that, not after all that I had already gone through. Boohoo, boohoo. She relented when I said that I needed some time to come to terms with what happened and to gather my courage. I think she believed that Longbottom had been molested as well and was trying to get him to come forward."

"Never!" cried out Severus, aghast at the accusation.

Shacklebolt glared at him. "Would you like to be silenced as well?" Severus shook his head and sat back in his chair, leaning on Harry.

"And what were your true intentions?" Shacklebolt asked, addressing Mulciber once again.

"I wanted to see what was going to happen. When it was clear that Dumbledore wasn't taking any action, I figured that Snape had kept the incident a secret. That made the whole matter excellent blackmail material."

"Did you use the potion again at Hogwarts?"

"Not while I was in school. I spent my time working on my potion."

"Were you involved with placing Mr. Snape in a Muggle hospital and his subsequent detainment in Muggle custody?"

"Yes."

"Explain."

"I was on the battlefield, hidden, and saw Snape fall. When it was safe to come out, I made my way to him. I wanted him dead for betraying the Dark Lord and my father but when I got there, Susie had already found him. She was in a moral dilemma, as she was on the field to help the injured and yet, she didn't want to help Snape, who was badly hurt. I convinced her to send him to a Muggle hospital, where he would get help, while we considered the best form of punishment for his 'crimes'. Did I mention how much she had come to hate him? I told her that the Ministry would never take action against him, because he had stood with Dumbledore in the end and that no one was likely to believe a Death Eater's son with reconstructed memories, and that we should handle it ourselves. Convinced enough, she made a portkey, with her clever Charms abilities, and sent him off to a Muggle hospital."

Mulciber was grinning again. "That turned out to be more fun than I thought it would be. I wasn't able to visit him as often as I wished, at least until I could apparate, but when I could…" Mulciber began snickering again.

"What did you do?" snapped Shacklebolt.

"Oh not much, got him committed, moved around, lost in the system, little things to set back his recovery, doped him up and let him recover enough so he'd know that he was under Muggle care. Never enough to have anyone suspect foul play. It was hilarious watching him sink further and further into depression. I would have happily let it go on until he allowed himself to die," Mulciber smiled widely, seemingly quite proud of himself.

"And how was Susan Longbottom involved?"

"Susie thought the idea was wonderful. She didn't want to get her hands dirty killing Snape. But knowing that Snape had been a Death Eater, we figured he'd hate Muggles, so what better punishment than to have Muggles feeding him, bathing him and wiping his arse and him helpless to stop it!" Mulciber dissolved again in hysterical laughter.

Ron rolled his eyes and made hand gestures indicating that he'd like to knock Mulciber upside his head. Shacklebolt smiled but shook his head and Ron hit Mulciber with another calming charm.

"Was it Susan Longbottom that convinced Minister Bones to drop the search?" continued Shacklebolt.

"No, the Minister knew nothing of it. Susie got me some hair and I polyjuiced myself to be the Minister and took care of it. Susie helped out a lot in the Minister's office then, it being so crazy at the Ministry at that time, and was able to forge all the proper paperwork."

Minister Bones cringed in her seat.

"You used polyjuice often?" asked Shacklebolt.

"Yeah, I needed to impersonate doctors, nurses, and staff to see to Snape, and then sometimes Susie herself to lay the groundwork with the Minister, sometimes Neville to influence McGonagall, you know, whatever." Mulciber began to look worn and his body seemed to sag.

"I think were just about at the limit of the Veritaserum sir," said Ron.

Shacklebolt nodded. "A few quick questions and then we'll take him back to the Ministry for further questioning. Alright Mulciber, where's Chamberlain?"

"Dead."

Neville stood, glaring at Mulciber, but choked down whatever words he was about to scream when the two aurors behind him each placed a hand on his shoulders.

"How long have you been impersonating him?" asked Shacklebolt.

"Just since the MLE raid about a year ago. I knew they were getting close and I needed to lay low. Susie, my best asset, was here at Hogwarts and I know enough about potions to bluff through classes so I arranged a little exchange."

"Was Susan Longbottom or Minister Bones involved in your faked death or impersonation of Chamberlain?"

"No."

"How did you maintain the illusion? With Chamberlain dead you couldn't use the polyjuice potion."

"A combination of glamour spells and an experimental potion," he muttered.

"Not much longer," murmured Ron.

"Have you been behind the recent smear campaign of Mr. Snape?"

"Yes, me and Susie."

"Did you obliviate Mr. Snape when he came to Hogwarts?"

"No, Susie did."

"Did you try to use the Lust Potion on Harry Potter at the St. Mungo's Banquet?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I wanted to drive a wedge in between him and Snape. I couldn't touch Snape while he was at Potter's cottage. Besides, who wouldn't want a piece of that arse?" Mulciber was mumbling now, nearly unintelligible.

Severus was watching Mulciber with narrowed eyes and his fingers were stroking his wand. Harry began to feel nervous. "Hey," he whispered, "we've cleared your name. Let's not sully it again."

Severus nodded and folded his arms across his chest, still glaring at Mulciber.

"Get him out of here," said Kingsley Shacklebolt, standing and stretching.

Ron stunned Mulciber again and he brought out a pink plastic lid. Making sure that he, Mulciber and Auror Balth had contact with the lid, Ron used his wand to activate the portkey to bring them to MLE headquarters in the Ministry building.

"Minister Bones, I will not detain you, but you will remain available for questioning," said Shacklebolt.

Amelia Bones nodded, got up slowly and made her way over to Susan Longbottom.

"Auntie," Susan whispered, "it wasn't supposed to be like this."

"But it is, child, but it is," she replied softly. Turning around to face Severus, "Clearly reparation cannot be considered until the investigation is concluded. I will, however, issue a formal apology both on behalf of the Ministry and myself, based on the information determined this evening."

"That will be satisfactory," said Severus.

"For a beginning," added Harry.

"If you will excuse me," Minister Bones headed out of the room, stooped as if a large weight had been added to her shoulders.

"Mrs. Longbottom, you will accompany me back to MLE headquarters where you will give a complete statement," Shacklebolt ordered.

Neville stood and raised Susan to her feet.

"Neville, I can't," she whined.

"You will," snapped Neville. "I have many of my own questions and you will answer them all." He pulled her along toward the door, the two remaining aurors following. Neville stopped before Harry and Severus, bringing Susan to a halt as well.

"You should have died," hissed Susan to Severus.

"Perhaps," he replied. "But I didn't."

"Professor Snape, Harry," addressed Neville. They both tensed, awaiting the hurtful words that they were sure to receive for ripping apart Neville's world. "I never liked you, Professor Snape; actually I've quite hated you." Neville chuckled a bit. "But after you, I've found very little in my life to fear. And I've never wished you ill. Actually, I've tried to think of you as little as possible. I got into the habit of blocking out Susan's rants about you over the years. Seems like such a waste of time and energy, holding onto animosity, don't you think?"

Severus inclined his head toward Neville. "Mr. Longbottom, such unexpected wisdom, as I am twenty years your senior and only recently coming to such an understanding. Perhaps soon we shall return to thinking about each other as little as possible."

Neville smiled and shook his head in mock-disbelief. "Even compliments sound like insults." He held out his hand to Harry, which Harry promptly grasped, "Harry, I know you well enough to understand that you just set out to make things right. I just wish that didn't mean tipping the world on its side and shaking it up."

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered.

"I know." Neville squeezed briefly and let go. Taking Susan again by the arm, Neville and his entourage left.

"It seems that I shall not be enjoying your party this fine evening, Mr. Potter, since I now have a great deal of work to do," said Kingsley Shacklebolt. "You never do things by half do you?"

Severus snorted. "He never has, why should he start now?"

"Hey," exclaimed Harry. "I'm just trying to do the right thing!"

"Not many people do," said Rita Skeeter, stepping forward. "That's what makes you front page news. How about an interview? How do you feel now that the world will know that Severus Snape has been unfairly maligned?" She held her quill to her parchment.

"Is anyone ever fairly maligned?" asked Hermione. Skeeter shot her a nasty look.

"I'll give you an interview with me and Severus, once his publishing contract is finalized." Harry smiled sweetly as Severus glared at him.

"I will do no such thing," complained Severus.

"Of course you will," said Harry. "It will boost sales of your book, _Practical Defense: Your Best Chance to Stay Alive,_ and since a portion of the proceeds will be donated to the White Bumblebee Foundation, a joint interview is more than appropriate."

"Severus, your book is going to be published? That's wonderful!" said Hermione.

"Yes, however, it is far too early to make public announcements concerning it," said Severus, still appearing quite smug though.

"And, of course, the American Department of Magical Education will not finalize their order until it reviews the completed text," said Harry, chuckling as Rita scribbled furiously. "You may say that we are currently satisfied with the initial investigation," said Harry. "And I thank you for coming this evening."

Hearing the dismissal in his tone, Rita surveyed the faces of everyone remaining to see if anyone else could be coaxed to comment. Seeing that she had a kitten's chance in a wolf den, she tucked away her quill and parchment into her bag. "I hope that we shall be able to work together again, Harry dearest. Good Evening."

And then there were five.

"I'd better see what trouble the twins have caused," sighed Hermione. "Gred, Forge, a party and Weasleys' Wheezes Crafty Confections - that has the potential for disaster." She reached up and hugged Harry fiercely. "I'm happy for you," she murmured in his ear and he hugged her back just as tight. Letting him go, she moved over to Severus and standing on her tiptoes, she gently kissed him on the cheek. "And I'm especially happy for you."

Severus stared at her as she linked her arm with Shacklebolt's. "A dance before you go?"

"And make your husband wait at the office for me?" asked Shacklebolt in a scandalized voice. "But, of course!"

And then there were three.

"Well, Severus, it seems I owe you an apology of some magnitude," began McGonagall.

Severus held up a hand to stop her. "Forgiven," he said.

"That's it?" she asked surprised.

"I have more important things to be concerned about and better ways to spend my energy," he said.

"I understand." Taking a deep breath, "I have an opening…"

"No."

She nodded. "I wish the two of you all the best. I've only recently determined that both of you deserved such wishes."

Both men inclined their heads slightly and Headmistress Minerva McGonagall exited the room.

And then there were two.

And isn't that best of all?

Severus turned to Harry and gathered him in his arms. Harry responded by sliding his arms around Severus' neck.

"A good beginning," Harry murmured.

"I still have a great many questions. We'll see if Shacklebolt can uncover the answers." Severus looked into Harry's green eyes. "If you are waiting on overly sentimental declarations of gratitude and love, then you are more of a fool than I initially suspected." And yet a hand was gently caressing Harry's back.

"I'm sure the shock of such words would overcome me." Harry began dropping small kisses along Severus' jaw.

"As long as we understand one another," Severus whispered as his eyes drifted closed.

"What? Understand? And drain the excitement from our lives?" Harry chuckled and pressed his lips to Severus'.

"You know that's just wrong," a voice announced.

Harry and Severus startled and looked to see Fred (or George) leaning against the doorjamb with an enormous moose peering over his shoulder.

"There's this bloody brilliant party going on…"

POP! George (or Fred) appeared, "and you two are snogging. You can do that at home. Come and dance!"

Severus drew his wand. "The moose could be a permanent condition," he growled.

Both twins disappeared.

"It seems that, as the host of the bloody brilliant party, I should make an appearance," said Harry, reluctantly stepping away from Severus.

"Indeed," Severus said as they walked to the door.

Stepping through the doorway, they heard the band begin a slow romantic song and couples drifted to the dance floor to sway gently together. Harry sighed.

"Would you care to dance?" Severus murmured in his ear.

Harry whirled around to face him. "Really?" he asked.

Severus rolled his eyes, pick up his hand and led him out to the dance floor. "I'll lead," Severus told him, as he slipped an arm around Harry's waist.

"Always, Severus," he murmured, laying his head on Severus' shoulder, "always."


	20. A Short Epilogue

Warning: definite slash here!

Chapter 20: A Short Epilogue

Waking was a gradual thing, as snug as Harry was this morning. For once, Severus was not draped over him, though that was cozy, it often resulted in loss of circulation to a desired appendage. Rather, Harry found himself tucked up behind Severus, spooning him as it were, his chest pressed against a delightfully muscled back. A glance at the clock revealed some time before they had to be up for their morning appointment. _Oh, what to do ,_ thought Harry and he grinned.

Scooting back a bit to give himself more room, Harry let his fingertips explore. He traced along Severus' shoulders, and followed the outline of his scapulae, touching gently but not so much as to tickle. Using both hands, he smoothed over skin and muscle, starting from the center of the back and pushing out toward the sides and then went back to map each rib. Harry propped himself up on one hand and let his other drift to the small of the back, kneading for a few moments, before sliding his hand over the firm roundness of Severus' bottom.

"Mmm," sounded Severus and he rolled onto his stomach.

Harry tried to catch a glimpse of his face, but he lay facing away. Severus' breathing seemed to indicate that he was still sleeping. With a small sigh, Harry moved away from that rather distracting part of the body and wended his hand back up to slide along Severus' shoulder and down his arm. His hand charted the shape of the bicep, circled along the elbow and caressed the hand. Bringing his hand up, Harry lifted Severus' hair and moved forward to press warm lips and hot breath to the back of Severus' neck. A few soft kisses and Harry paused to comb his fingers through Severus' silky hair. Though Severus was still young in wizard years, a stressful life had resulted in the once jet black giving way to silver and white. The impression of greater age did not linger with Harry; instead he saw the change as an outward sign of the transition from the man Severus had once been to the man he was now. Harry loved Severus' hair and he placed several kisses on his head while stroking through the long lengths. Moving down, he nibbled on Severus' ear, earning another 'Mmm' from a supposedly sleeping man. Smiling, he let his kisses trail down, sucking at the point where he could feel a pulse beneath the skin and moving on to nip at the juncture of neck and shoulder.

Returning to the back of Severus' neck, Harry let hot exhalations ghost over the skin and was rewarded with gooseflesh and a shiver. Breath was replaced with flesh as Harry began once again pressing wet kisses on the back of Severus' neck. Shoulders, backbone, ribs were soon all worshipped by moist lips as Harry worked his way down Severus' back, teeth grazed one muscled buttock and continued with kisses down thigh and calf. Picking up Severus' foot, Harry massaged it and managed one brush of his lips against the sole before the foot was jerked away.

Chuckling, Harry picked up the other foot and contented himself with rubbing it, waiting for Severus to relax once again. When he felt the tension ease, he began kissing his way back up the other leg, pausing to pay particular homage to the backside of the knee before orally scouting out a delectable thigh. Using the tip of his tongue, he painted small circles across the curved cheek, delighted with the breathy moans that were induced.

"Roll over," whispered Harry.

Severus moved to lie on his back, a small smile playing across his face and warmth lighting his dark eyes. "Presumptuous imp," he growled in a low voice that made Harry burn, "assuming that I would want your attentions at this hour of the day."

"I'll do my best to make it worth your while," murmured Harry. He knelt inside of Severus' legs and he began caressing.

"That remains to be seen."

Harry leaned down to kiss the inside of his thighs, first soft moist kisses, followed by a tongue drawing delicate nonsensical patterns accented with random nips of teeth. Glancing up, he saw that Severus' eyes were closed but his mouth was opened slightly and his breath had quickened. He kissed up to the hip and was preparing further for more lingual adulation when Severus leaned down and, grasping Harry's arm, pulled him up.

"I wasn't done," Harry groused. "I've neglected far too much of your skin."

"I want to feel all of you against me," whispered Severus hoarsely.

"Oh," Harry moaned and lay atop of Severus, keeping his body partially propped up on his elbows.

"All of you!" he hissed, tugging at Harry's elbows.

Harry shifted off his elbows, letting all his weight press down on Severus, and he cupped Severus' face with his hands, letting his forearms rest on the pillow. Severus arms wrapped around him and began stroking, up to his shoulders, down to his bottom.

"Satisfactory, Oh Great Master?" inquired Harry.

Severus lifted his head and captured Harry's sarcastic mouth in a passionate kiss and at the same time squeezed his buttocks. Harry groaned into the kiss and Severus slid his tongue into that mouth in order to caress his teeth and tongue.

Harry couldn't imagine being any more intimate, pressed as he was against so much skin, Severus' legs hooked over his with one foot sweeping over the back of his calf, hands massaging his back, the rhythmic pounding of a heart in the chest molded against him, burnings lips devouring him. A blaze that had been slowly building inside him was threatening to overtake as the flames began to lick him from the spaces between his toes to his eyelashes.

Severus rolled his hips and Harry broke from the kiss to sob, "Oh God!" Another roll of the hips, combined with hands gripping, pressing down on his bottom and Harry found himself mewling.

"Your skin is on fire," Severus murmured in his ear.

Harry dove into his mouth, exploring teeth, sucking tongue, nibbling lips. Severus continued his smooth rocking motion, kneading Harry's backside, and kissing as eagerly as he was being kissed.

The friction was driving Harry mad, stoking the inferno within him, and Harry began to set the rhythm, moving against Severus' sweat-slicked body, kissing hungrily.

Severus wrapped his legs more firmly around Harry and sensing the imminent explosion, he broke the kiss to whisper, "I love you," and Harry was completely undone.

"Severus!" He shouted and flames flashed, blinding him with searing light while every inch of him was scorched. Laying his head down, the flames flickered and dissipated, leaving him feeling warm and languid.

"I suppose the pleasure of this outweighs the mess you made," muttered Severus.

Harry rolled off Severus and waved away 'the mess'. "As long as it is a pleasure for both of us," said Harry, eyeing Severus, challenging him to deny that he enjoyed it as well.

"When we're so close…" Severus trailed off.

Harry waited, knowing there was more and that Severus still had trouble saying some things to him

"When we're like that, so tightly embraced that I don't know where I end and you begin, and I feel the way you move against me and how that changes as you near your climax, well," Severus paused, a faint blush tinting his cheeks, "sometimes I feel that I am a part of you, reaching that peak with you."

Severus' continued impotence had been a source of much angst. Severus suffered from multiple frustrations, at not being able to reverse the damage the original potion had afflicted, the self-doubt of his ability to please Harry, and his desire to experience such things with Harry. Harry, on the other hand, experienced a great deal of guilt at being aroused and able to reach orgasm because of Severus, while that was denied to Severus. It had taken a great deal of work with their counselor for both to come to acceptance and to treasure sex as a time to enjoy one another without the preoccupation of some specific end result.

"Good," murmured Harry, as he snuggled close. "That's just the way it should be."

Severus smiled, kissed him gently and both dozed off.

A short time later, Harry bolted awake, causing Severus to jerk and look around wildly for the attack.

"Severus! We'll be late!" called Harry, as he struggled out of bed. After using a cleansing charm, Harry began dressing quickly. "Get dressed!"

"What the bloody hell are referring to?" hissed Severus, hand over his racing heart and he worked to calm himself from the panic that Harry had induced.

"It's September first, remember? Think of how disappointed Milo and David will feel if Uncle Sev and Uncle Harry aren't there to see them off on their first ride on the Hogwarts Express."

"Yes, I'm sure they'll be devastated," Severus sneered, but he got out of bed and dressed as well. "Don't call me Sev."

"I'd love to sneak up to Hogwarts and watch the sorting ceremony. Due to your influence over the years, especially with Milo, I think we could see the first Weasley sorted into Slytherin." Harry shrugged on a simple blue robe over his slacks and button down and watched as Severus completed his dressing.

Severus snorted. "How many of the next generation of Weasleys are at Hogwarts now? Five, six?"

"Bill's daughter, Charlie's two boys, and Percy's triplet's makes six and yes they are all Gryffindors, but Milo and David are different. I bet Milo with be a Slytherin and David a Ravenclaw. And you don't try to tell me that you won't be pleased if that happens," admonished Harry.

"Perhaps," said Severus noncommittally. "If you wish to witness the Sorting Ceremony, I'm sure Longbottom will welcome you as a guest. As Headmaster, that is within his purview."

Harry grinned. Quite a lot had changed because of Harry's little party all those years ago. Amelia Bones resigned shortly thereafter, taking full responsibility for the mishandlings by the Ministry of Severus Snape and Michael Mulciber. Kingsley Shacklebolt now served as the Minister of Magic, without controversy to date. Mulciber had been magically reduced to a Squib and had been given over to the Muggle justice system for his crimes against Muggles. Susan Bones Longbottom was found guilty on several charges and served time in Azkaban, which, fortunately for her, was no longer populated with Dementors. And several years ago Minerva McGonagall retired, after vigorously training Neville Longbottom in the duties of being Headmaster. Neville was the youngest Headmaster in Hogwarts history. Seeking a distraction from his separation from Susan, he had thrown himself into his work and it was quite an accomplishment that he was already considered one of Hogwarts' finest Headmasters. _I'm sure he's learned quite a bit from a certain portrait hanging in his office_, thought Harry.

"I'm sure the author of _Practical Defense: Your Best Chance to Stay Alive_ and Potions for the New Millennium would be a welcome guest. The students would love to meet the author of the textbooks used to torture, excuse me, teach them," Harry teased.

"You've forgotten _The Darkest Path: Memoirs of a Death Eater_, an international bestseller as recently stated in the _Daily Prophet_," answered a smug Severus.

Harry chuckled. "Bring your self-inking quill then for all the autographs you'll need to sign on the platform."

"Shall we see who gets more requests for autographs today?" snickered Severus.

Grinning, Harry stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Severus' neck. "It's was about seventeen years ago when Albus Dumbledore left me the advice to remember my heart. Such a simple thing to say, and yet such a profound effect on my life. Everyday I think that I couldn't possibly love you more and then the next day comes and I find that I do."

Severus sniffed. "You are ever the overly sentimental Gryffindor." He wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and cupping his cheek with his free hand, he softly kissed Harry. "And I must be insane to tolerate such effusive drivel from you. I guess that comes with loving you." He kissed Harry again, a slow sensual kiss that sparked the fire within Harry.

"Time to depart," said Severus, not relinquishing his hold on Harry.

"Yeah," mumbled Harry.

"Remember, we cannot disappoint Milo and David," said Severus mockingly.

Harry sighed, and pushed away the desire to kidnap Severus and hold him hostage in bed. "All right," he said, stepping back from Severus.

With a nod, Severus disapparated.

Harry glanced around the room, letting his eyes linger on the rumpled sheets of the bed where he and Severus had lain. Smiling, he murmured, "Thanks Albus. There's no way I'd forget my heart now. Severus has become my heart." A moment later, he disapparated as well.

***

The End


End file.
